otra oportunidad al corazon
by angellycal
Summary: ¿que pasa después de que Mi Nyu se va?...Shin Woo esta sufriendo por un amor no correspondido, sera capas de olvidarle y darle otra oportunidad a su corazón...¿que tan afectado lo dejo que Mi Nyu no le correspondiera?
1. Choque

HOLA! Este es mi segundo Fic y nisiquiera he terminado el primero que es de Playfull Kiss, se que estoy recién comenzando el otro cuando se me ocurrió este…bueno de hecho lo venia pensando ase un buen tiempo y no sabia cual de los dos escribir primero…pero cuando comencé a descargar PlayFull Kiss me nació escribirlo, pero ahora que me dieron ganas de volver a ver You'r Beautiful (soy una viciosa… lo sé u.u) no pude aguantar comenzar a escribir por miedo a que se me olvidara XD…creo que tengo un problema u.u…igualmente seguiré escribiendo ambos aunque tengo una maraña de ideas en mi cabeza para ambas historias jajajjajaaja ^^.

Esta historia se me ocurrió por que: 1- me encanta Shin woo y me da mucha pena todo lo que sufre durante el dorama… para que mas remate Me lo dejen solo.2- cuando termine de verla y vi su carita de "mi corazón esta hecho bolsa" pensé "como me gustaría ir a corea y sanártelo" (si sé que es ficticio pero no lo puedo evitar XD). Así nació esta idea, es más un gustito para todas a aquellas que le gustaría viajar a aquel hermoso país y conocer a tremendo Guapetón (que viejo sonó eso)

En fin sin dar mas alargue solo quiero agregar que Shin woo lamentablemente no me pertenece ni tampoco el resto de los personajes…con algunas excepciones XD.

Disfruten y dejen reviw pliss

NOTAS

_Cuando escriba en_ _cursivo estarán hablando en ingles_

Cuando escriba normal es coreano

OTRA OPORTUNIDAD AL CORAZON

_**Choque**_

Habían pasado ya algunos meses de que Mi Nyu se había ido a África y Mi Nam era parte de la banda, incluso este era mas popular que algunos integrantes de la famosa banda ANJELL cosa que a Jeremy lo hacia enojar. No podía evitar ponerse celoso de Tae Kyung, y ver a Mi Nam todo los días lo empeoraba, verlo le hacia recordar no solo la felicidad de su amigo si no que el amor al que tuvo que renunciar. Se le hacia terriblemente insoportable ¿Por que tenían que ser idénticos? ¿Si hasta en los gestos se parecían? Pensaba Shin Woo mientras se removía en el asiento del avión.

La banda volvía de unas presentaciones en Japón y faltaba muy poco para regresar a corea, Jeremy se encontraba en su Netbook jugando, Tae Kyung escuchando música como siempre claro que ahora lo hacia mientras veía fotos de Mi Nyu en el celular, Mi Nam comía helado…todos se impresionaban de lo mucho que podía comer aquel chico, y Shin Woo trataba de leer un libro mientras escuchaba música aislándose un poco de sus amigos.

Tanto jeremy como Tae Kyung notaban que su amigo estaba diferente y conocian la razón, desde que Tae Kyung salía formalmente con Go Mi Nam Shin Woo se aíslo, Tae Kyung se sentía feliz por la relación que tenia con ella, ya que a pesar de que su conejo-cerdo estaba en África siempre estaban en contacto ya fuera por mensaje o llamadas telefónicas que no eran para nada económicas, poco le importaba con tal de seguir sabiendo de que el corazón de ella aun le pertenecía, pero sabia que por su culpa Shin Woo no compartía totalmente su felicidad, y aunque sonara cruel de su parte no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Mi Nam por su amigo, estaba seguro que con el tiempo el volvería a ser como antes y olvidaría a la ex integrante.

Tuvieron que disfrazarse un poco para bajar del avión y que no los descubrieran los fans, Shin Woo se puso una boina y unos lentes con marco negro tratando de pasar por un joven universitario, el aeropuerto estaba repleto así que se les hizo muy fácil pasar desapercibidos. Durante el trayecto a la camioneta para llevarlos a su hogar notaron que había un gran grupo de turistas.

miren que chicas mas lindas- dijo Jeremy entusiasmado

mmm- balbuceo Mi Nam mientras chupaba un dulce…el helado se le había terminado al bajar del avión. tanto Shin Woo como Tae Kyung miraron al gran grupo indiferente

ah vamos, muestren un poco mas de entusiasmo- les reprocho Jeremy con la respuesta del grupo.

Tae Kyung volvió a caminar mientras escuchaba las protestas de Jeremy que quería seguir observando al grupo de jóvenes turistas, Shin Woo que seguía son sus ojos dentro del libro que sostenía al fijarse que sus amigos lo dejaron atrás suspiro cansado y cuando estaba dispuesto a seguirlos alguien choco con el haciendo que botara el libro, miro para saber quien tropezó con el viendo que se trataba de una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y largo que al chocar contra el callo al suelo.

_lo siento…lo siento no lo vi- _dijo la chica mientras se sobaba la cabeza

_no te preocupes-_ le respondió Shin Woo en ingles descubriendo en las facciones de la chica que no era asiática, le estiro la mano para ayudar a levantarla, la castaña se demoro en responderle ya que recogía el libro que ella también estaba leyendo, razón por la cual choco con el cantante

_¡OH!_ _Gracias – _le dijo luego de recoger el libro y aceptando su ayuda, al tocarse ambos chicos sintieron una extraña sensación de calidez en sus manos que viajo por todo su brazo recorriendo todo su cuerpo, Shin Woo miro sus manos intrigado-¡OH_! Lamento haberlo botado y gracias por ayudarme pero me tengo que ir –_ le dijo luego de ponerse de pie y viendo a su grupo marcharse, tomo la maleta que llevaba con ella y corrió dejando totalmente confundido al chico.

Shin Woo la vio marcharse con el grupo de turistas intrigado por la reacción de la chica, claro si era turista seguramente no lo conocía por eso no lo reconoció, lo que debió agradecer por que de lo contrario hubiese ocurrido todo un alboroto – Shin Woo Hyung! – escucho a Jeremy que lo llamaba sacándolo de sus pensamientos, tomo el libro que se le había caído y corrió junto a sus compañeros.

Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados en la camioneta esta comenzó su marcha, Shin Woo decidió retomar la lectura pero cuando tomo el libro se dio cuenta de que este no era el suyo, Claro que no lo era este era una novela romántica, ho así le pareció, mientras que el leía sobre la historia de la música era la tercera parte de un tomo de 10, le había costado mucho conseguirlo y ahora lo perdió por una estupidez.

tss maldición- dijo en voz alta Shin Woo molesto, el resto de la banda lo miro intrigado.

Haberse ganado una beca de la universidad para estar en algún país durante algunos meces y que precisamente este fuera Corea era un sueño vuelto realidad. La beca que ofreció la universidad constaba en un viaje a Corea por 3 meses con todo pagado: estadía ,comida y un Pack de turismo por el primer mes y el resto del viaje ellos mismos se aventuraran a conocer aquel país .Nuestra chica se llama Jazmín y estudiaba relaciones publicas, una chica tranquila pero persistente que se había esforzado mucho por obtener aquella beca , cuando se entero que la obtuvo no podía dejar de gritar de la emoción y ahora se encontraba allí, simplemente no lo podía creer, estaba en Seul el lugar donde se rodaban la mayoría de sus tan adorados Doramas, se sentía en las nubes.

El hotel no era de 5 estrellas pero era bastante decente, parecía mas una posada, tenia 5 pisos donde el primero tenia: el hall de entrada, casino o comedor, sala de entretenimiento, gimnasio y lavandería. Las habitaciones constaban de 3 ambientes, uno era la cocina-comedor-living, pequeño pero acogedor con un gran ventanal que mostraba la ciudad, a un costado una puerta que daba a una pequeña habitación con dos camas de una plaza, un closet y el baño. Ella se encontraba en el 3º piso.

¿Jazmín por que te demoraste tanto en el aeropuerto? Casi te pierdes- le dijo Melisa a su compañera de cuarto

es que choque con alguien mientras leía…estaba tan buena la novela que no podía parar de leerla… por eso casi me perdí- le contesto mientras se rascaba la nuca y le regalaba una sonrisa a su ahora compañera de cuarto por 3 meses Melisa.

Eres muy despistada, ¿como se te ocurre seguir leyendo mientras caminábamos por el aeropuerto?- la reto mientras guardaba su ropa en el ropero vaciando así su maleta. Melisa era una chica alta y delgada de cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros, de apariencia madura y de unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Lo siento… ya no me retes mas- le contesto Jazmín desde el baño guardando todos sus útiles de aseo. ella era una chica de contextura también delgada pero más pequeña que Melisa. Tenia el cabello ondulado y oscuro llegándole hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos también eran del color de su cabello.

¿Y al menos esa persona era un chico apuesto?- le pregunto Melisa con tono malicioso

Si, era un chico… pero ni siquiera me fije…solo me preocupe de tomar mi libro y no perder de vista al grupo- le respondía tranquilamente mientras salía del baño y se sentaba en una de las camas de la habitación.

Si serás mensa- le reprocho la ojiverde

Bueno no todas somos como tu que solo miras hombres- le objeto con tono de burla y una gran sonrisa. Jazmín y Melisa se llevaron bien desde el momento que se vieron, ni siquiera sabían que tendrían que compartir habitación cuando se conocieron en el aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo que las traería a corea, a simple vista se podía ver que eran totalmente diferentes: melisa era una chica de mundo, que le gustaba salir e ir a fiestas, alguien que le gustaba estar a la moda pero que era muy culta y madura, mientras que Jazmín era un ratón de biblioteca, como se decía ella misma, le gustaba quedarse en su casa viendo películas o Doramas como tanbien anime, toda una Perna como la califico su nueva amiga, a causa de todo eso era una chica muy soñadora y romántica , también infantil…de aquellas chicas que nunca habían tenido novio.

No tiene nada de malo hacerlo- le respondió orgullosa Melisa- ¿haber que estabas leyendo? Le dijo mientras tomaba el libro del velador que separaba las dos camas- ¿historia de la música tomo 3?...no sabia que te gustaban estas cosas

¡¿Como?- dijo Jazmín confundida- pero si yo estaba leyendo Host- le quito el libro de las manos para verlo y tal como temía ese libro no era el suyo- ¡OH no! Debí perderlo cuando choque con ese chico en el aeropuerto… rayos me costo mucho comprar mi libro como para ahora perderlo- dijo haciendo un puchero- además esto esta en coreano- agrego sorprendida al abrirlo

Bueno ya… te compras uno acá- le dijo melisa tratando de calmar a su infantil amiga que estaba haciendo una pataleta

Claro… ¿y quieres que lo lea en coreano? Apenas se hablarlo menos leerlo- le dijo enojada

Bueno ya lo siento…entonces cuando volvamos te lo compras de nuevo- Jazmín le lanzó una mirada que decía: "deja de decir estupideces"- ya… ya te apuesto que mientras estemos aquí te vas a olvidar del libro… que estamos en corea- le recordó emocionada la castaña. Jazmín le sonrío, tenia razón debía que disfrutar mientras estuviera allí

La noche cubrió corea con rapidez, mientras una esperaba con ansias la llegada del sol para recorrer aquella hermosa cuidad, otro solo quería que el tiempo pasara rápido para que su corazón sanara y así olvidar. Pero ninguno de los dos sospechabas que con este primer encuentro, el destino para sus corazones daría comienzo.


	2. Encuentro

**Hola…lamento mucho la tardanza, pero es que decidí que si quería hacer de este un buen fic tenía que tener ambientes reales y como lamentablemente no he podido cumplir mi sueño de viajar a Seúl tuve que ponerme a investigar lugares turísticos…así que los lugares que se mencionen en esta historia realmente existen.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ya que estos me animan a seguir con la historia.**

**Aclaración: algunos personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen…pero otros si ^^**

**Aclaración 2: no voy a poner información específica sobre nuestra protagonista porque quiero darles a todas la oportunidad de fantasear con ir a corea y conocer a nuestro amado Shin woo :3**

NOTAS

_Cuando escriba en_ _cursivo estarán hablando en ingles_

Cuando escriba normal es coreano

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD AL ****CORAZÓN**

**Encuentro**

Llevaba una semana en corea y le parecía que estaba en un sueño, durante aquellos primeros días tuvieron tours diferentes, el primer día luego de su llegada visitaron Insa-dong: uno de los lugares favoritos para conocer la cultura coreana, además de ver hermosas tiendas de caligrafía tradicional, el guía los llevó a conocer el gran palacio de Gyeongbokgung, el templo Jogyesa, y el museo Folklorico Nacional de Corea. Durante el día comieron diferentes alimentos comprados en la calle, pero a la hora del almuerzo comieron Bibimbap, lo había visto en algunos de sus doramas y deseaba mucho probarlo, al comienzo los sabores le parecían extraños, deliciosos, pero raros ya que estaban condimentados de una manera totalmente diferente de la que estaba acostumbrada.

Todos los días tenía que guardar sus fotos en un netbook ya que agotaba la memoria de la cámara de tantas fotografías .Al día siguiente viajaron a Incheon donde estuvieron el resto de la semana hasta la noche anterior, domingo, que llegaron. Jazmín y melisa estaban fascinadas, comían y compraban cosas nuevas cada vez que podían, claro Jazmín tenía que impedir que su amiga gastara todo su dinero en compras, descubrió que era toda una compradora compulsiva.

Aquel día les iban a dar un tour por la ciudad, no solo para conocer también para que cambiaran su dinero y compraran algunos objetos por recomendación de su guía asignado. Jazmín era la única que aun no bajaba ya que estaba buscando su mapa de la ciudad, no lograba recordar donde lo dejo y llevaba bastante tiempo buscándolo, cuando por fin lo encontró y bajo, descubrió muy a su pesar que el bus se había marchado dejándola en el hotel.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?- se dijo a sí misma, miro a la recepcionista, luego miro a la calle – me rehúso a quedarme encerrada aquí... ¡ah ver la ciudad!- emocionada Jazmín abandono el hotel internándose en un país: que no solo conocía solo por mapa o fotografías, si no donde tampoco conocía el idioma… solo valiéndose de una guía turística, un mapa y su valentía decidió conocer corea por sí sola.

* * *

La vida de músico ya no le parecía tan estimulante como antes, se sentía vacio por dentro, no sentía ningún interés por nada ni por nadie, participaba en todo lo referente a la banda pero sin entusiasmo. Lo único que lo hacía alejarse un poco de su sufrimiento era la música, el solo hecho de tener la guitarra en sus manos provocaba una sensación de relajo en el, aquel instrumento siempre fue su refugio.

La banda reconocía que después de lo sucedido con Mi Nyu, las interpretaciones de Shin Woo mejoraron bastante, la pasión que ponía en cada nota se podía sentir al escucharlo, pero en lo que se trataba de relaciones públicas, se había aislado totalmente. Seguía siendo amable y caballeroso, pero si antes era callado ahora lo era aun mas, incluso Tae Kyung era más sociable que el.

Durante la mañana estuvo en la agencia ensayando con la banda y no tenia intensiones de volver a la casa a encerrarse en su habitación, un habito adquirido últimamente, así que apenas hubo terminado el ensayo se escabullo al cuarto de vestuario donde tomo prestado ropa para disfrazarse y que no lo reconocieran. Se vistió con unos jeans ajustados negros, un suéter de color gris y sobre este un pollerón holgado de color azul petróleo, además se puso un gorro de lana gris que le cubrió todo el cabello, haciendo que este además tapara un poco sus ojos, tomo unos lentes de utilería con marco negro. Agradecía que a pesar de ser primavera estuviera bastante fresco por lo que podía vestirse de esa manera. Cuando termino de arreglarse salió del cuarto cuidadosamente, vigilando de que nadie lo reconociera, cuando se topaba con alguien agachaba la cabeza y miraba hacia otra dirección. Camino hacia el estacionamiento encontrándose con los guardias, asustado se escondió tras los matorrales que adornaban la entrada ocupándolo como escondite para poder salir de la compañía. Sentía la adrenalina a mil corriendo por sus venas, su corazón se encontraba acelerado, sonrió – tengo que hacer esto más seguido- murmuro, cuando se encontró afuera corrió a la parada de autobús y tomo el primero que paso.

Shin woo se bajo del autobús reconociendo automáticamente donde se encontraba, estaba en Yong Sang y aunque estaba un poco lejos de su casa como de la agencia, se sentía feliz, se sentía aislado del mundo que lo tenía ahogado. Se metió las manos a sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad sin rumbo fijo, no tenía la menor idea de que hacer, pero definitivamente no quería volver aun con la banda.

Llevaba alrededor de una hora caminando por las calles, sumido en sus pensamientos…en recuerdo que no hacían más que torturarlo. Un gran cartel llamo su atención, era el rostro de la chica más hermosa que creyó haber visto y de hecho sabia quien era, se llamaba Park Shin Eun la nueva modelo que estaba en todas las portadas de revista, ella era conocida por su piel blanca y tersa, carnosos labios rojos y cabello negro como carbón, pero de todo su rostro lo que más llamaba su atención eran sus hermosos ojos grises. Estaba tan abstraído mirando el enorme cartel de la modelo que no noto que una chica concentrada en su guía turística chocaba contra el botándolos a los dos al suelo.

_-Lo siento…disculpa_- dijo la chica sobándose su cabeza

_-No discúlpame tu_- dijo Shin Woo recogiendo los lentes que se le cayeron, rápidamente se puso de pie y la ayudo a levantarse ofreciéndole su mano

_-Gracias…de verdad disculpa_- seguía diciendo la chica limpiándose con su mano libre, ya que Shin Woo aun no la soltaba, la calidez que sintió al contacto de sus manos lo dejo aturdido y mas al darse cuenta de que estaban hablando en ingles, levantó la mirada para ver su rostro sorprendiéndose al notar que era la misma chica con la que choco en el aeropuerto y perdido su libro- _gracias por ayudarme…adiós_- se despidió de él con una gran sonrisa volviendo a fijar su vista en la guía, el guitarrista la siguió con la mirada aun mas confundido, de pronto la vio detenerse en una esquina mirando hacia todas partes.

-¿si está perdida por qué no pide ayuda?- susurro, la chica miro hacia su derecha, volvió a mirar la guía y camino en esa dirección, la perdió durante unos segundos, pero la vio regresar a la misma esquina caminando ahora hacia la izquierda. Shin Woo arqueo una ceja sonriendo, la chica estaba perdida, la observó regresar nuevamente a la esquina consultando la guía mientras se mordía el labio inferior mostrando su inseguridad.

-Tss… eso le pasa por andar sola- volvió a susurrar al verla tan desorientada, la chica levanto la mirada y camino por la misma dirección que la primera vez- ¿segura que es el camino correcto?... ¡Aish! Yo y mi maldita costumbre de cuidar a la gente- se recrimino a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que estaba preocupado por ella, comenzó a caminar siguiendo a la chica, asegurándose de que nada malo le sucediera.

Jazmín siguió caminando sin percatarse de que era seguida por Shin Woo, cuando se sentía insegura volvía a consultar su guía turística y en ocasiones si se sentía realmente insegura entraba a alguna tienda grande donde pudiera encontrar a alguien que hablara en ingles para darle indicaciones, aquello le costaba bastante ya que solía formarse un gran grupo de gente sola para decirle si iba en la dirección correcta, a veces los vendedores se le acercaban ofreciéndoles productos insistiendo ante sus negativas, en esos momento ella se sentía asustada e incluso se irritaba ya que la gente se hablaba entre sí dejándola al margen. Shin Woo que aun la seguía desde la distancia se reía divertido de la escena que la chica estaba produciendo, cada vez que ella se acercaba a alguien a asesorarse se metía ligeramente en problemas. El guitarrista continúo siguiendo a la turista mientras se entretenía cuando noto que ella realmente se estaba metiendo en un apuro.

Jazmín por error volvió a pasar a llevar a un joven de apariencia no muy pacifica que estaba junto a otros jóvenes de también apariencia nada agradables, así le parecieron a los dos, el chico enojado agarro fuertemente el brazo de Jazmín mientras ella se disculpaba.

_-Lo siento…de verdad no te vi- _Le explicaba Jazmín tratando de zafarse

-No creas que te libraras tan fácilmente_- _le decía el chico en coreano…ninguno entendía lo que se decían

_-Si no me sueltas voy a gritar- _le amenazó mirándolo seriamente, aun sabiendo que el joven no le entendía, poco le importaba, estaba muy equivocado si creía que ella se dejaba intimidar por él y sus amigos .Shin Woo que no dejo pasar ningún segundo más corrió a ayudarla. Cuando estuvo a su lado agarro la mano del chico liberando a Jazmín del agarre.

-Lamentamos el accidente…pero lo mejor es que te tranquilices- le dijo molesto

-¿Tu porque te metes donde no te llaman?- le respondió desafiante, respaldado por sus amigos

-Porque ella es mi amiga…así que por tu bien y el de tus amigos más te vale calmarte- le volvió a amenazar Shin woo. Estuvieron viéndose a los ojos durante un buen rato, no tenía ganas de meterse en una pelea más sabiendo que lo podrían descubrir, Shin Woo noto que no los dejaría tranquilos tan fácilmente así que prefirió tomar la opción más fácil para terminar con el problema en que se había metido la chica y el por ayudarla-¡CORRE!- le dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándosela a toda velocidad lejos del gripo de maleantes.

-¡HEY PAREN!- les gritaron persiguiéndolos.

* * *

Estuvieron corriendo por un buen rato huyendo, el guitarrista para despistarlos entro a un centro comercial y a la primera tienda que vio concurrida, los dos chicos jadeaban a falta de aire sin liberar su agarre en caso de que tuvieran que volver correr, sus corazones latían a mil por minuto y el calor que los invadió los tenia sonrojados. Shin Woo se puso de puntillas un segundo para ver si lograba divisar al grupo, al no verlos suspiro aliviado. Voltio a ver a la chica a la que tenía tomada de la mano, descubriendo en ella una enorme sonrisa, acto seguido ambos reían sin razón.

_-Gracias- le dijo Jazmín entre risas_

_-De nada…pero tienes que ser más cuidadosa…no deberías andar por una cuidad sola y menos en un país que no conoces- le regaño, Jazmín se enderezo y lo miro seriamente…de un momento a otro las risas desaparecieron_

_Para que sepas yo sé cuidarme sola…te agradezco tu ayuda pero no era necesaria_

_-A mí me pareció todo lo contrario- le dijo Shin Woo calmadamente_

_-Mira… de verdad te aprecio tu ayuda pero no tengo ganas de recibir regaños de alguien que no conozco…así que adiós- se despidió disgustada dispuesta a marcharse, Shin Woo que aun mantenía tomada su mano la detuvo._

_-Espera…lamento el regaño…no debí hacerlo es la simple costumbre…mira déjame ayudarte porque creo que estas algo perdida- la miro amablemente esperando detenerla, jazmín lo miro con desconfianza, pero el tenia razón, con la huida no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba._

_-Necesito ir a mercado de electrónica de Yongsan_

_-¡Ah! Es un buen lugar para comprar artículos tecnológicos… ¿Qué quieres comprar?_

_-Necesito un celular y se me ocurrió que allí sería buena idea comprar uno._

_-Yo diría que no…lo mejor es comprarlo en una compañía- le recomendó mientras comenzaban a caminar saliendo del centro comercial. Jazmín noto que aun no la soltaba a lo que se puso nerviosa_

_-Disculpa…ya puedes soltarme- le dijo tímidamente, Shin Woo abrió sus ojos desconcertado _

_-Lo siento…no me di cuenta… ¿cuánto tienes pensado gastar?- le pregunto cambiando el tema, desviando su mirada, que le pasaba pensó._

_-¿Gastar?...dinero…¡oh! me acorde de que no he cambiado los dólares- exclamó Jazmín olvidando el vergonzoso momento_

_-O sea que no tienes dinero- arqueo una ceja, ella sonrió inocentemente a modo de disculpa_

_-¿Sabes dónde puedo cambiar dinero?- le pregunto con un tono inocente_

_-Sí, pero si te digo te vas a perder mejor te llevo- Shin Woo suspiro rendido, ya tenía que hacer._

_-No es necesario…solo dame la dirección y yo me las arreglare- de pronto un extraño sonido proveniente del estomago de Jazmín los interrumpió, el guitarrista abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego de unos segundos estallo en carcajadas. La castaña arrugo sus labios mostrando su molestia y vergüenza, ante su mueca el joven rio con más ganas- ¡hay ya fue suficiente1- le grito golpeándole en el brazo._

_-Ya… lo siento…hace mucho que no me reía tanto- le dijo entre risas y al ver la cara de disgusto de la chica suspiro sonriente- mira allí hay un carrito donde te puedo comprar algo para apaciguar al animal que tienes adentro y me aprovecho de disculpar- Jazmín los miro inquisitiva y al ver la hermosa sonrisa que él le estaba regalando simplemente cedió._

Caminaron barias cuadras para llegar donde el banco y poder cambiar el dinero de Jazmín, sin embargo durante todo el camino estuvieron charlando muy amenamente, ambos se sentían muy cómodos con el otro a pesar de ser unos completos desconocidos, se trataban como si se conocieran de años y sin embrago ni siquiera sabían el nombre del otro_._

_-Así que llevas aquí una semana…¿cuánto tiempo estarás en corea?- le pregunto mientras terminaba de comer su brocheta de pollo_

_-Por 3 meses…la beca que da la universidad consiste en estar 3 mese en corea para conocer otra cultura y aprender el idioma, viene con estadía pagada y tures también…es bastante buena…aunque me gusta más salir así…creo que es mas cómodos y se aprovecha mejor…de ahora en adelante saldré así sin tours- le contaba emocionada, ella se había devorado la brocheta en unos cuantos segundos…de hecho Shin Woo tuvo que comprarle dos_

_-No creo que sea buena idea…vas a terminar perdiéndote- le aconsejo_

_-De los errores se aprende…además el guía me aburre- le comento_

_-Entonces yo seré tu guía por el día de hoy- le propuso Shin Woo sonriente…la verdad es que se sentía bastante cómodo con la chica y se distraía_

_-¿A cambio de qué?- le preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos desconfiada_

_-No me mires así…yo no soy el malo- rio ante su mueca- solo lo hago por diversión…la verdad no tenía nada que hacer hoy y no quería quedarme encerrado en mi casa_

_-Mmm- emitió la chica aun desconfiando_

_-Mira si logras entretenerme yo te invito a comer la mejor sopa de fideos que probaran aquí en corea- le ofreció sonriéndole inocentemente_

_-¿Lo prometes?... ¿sin ninguna mala intención?_

_-Te lo juro- le dijo ofreciéndole su dedo meñique, Jazmin reconoció de inmediato ese tipo de promesa y la acepto cruzándola con su dedo meñique emocionada, siempre había querido hacer ese tipo de promesa._

_-¿Qué es lo que estudias?- le pregunto luego de un rato_

_-Estudio relaciones publicas y me falta un año para terminar… de hecho debería terminar este año pero con la beca se me atraso la carrera- torció sus labios mostrando su desilusión_

_-Aun no me explico cómo es que estas sola si supuestamente vienes con un grupo- le dijo curioso_

_-Es que en la mañana se me perdió mi guía y mientras la buscaba me dejaron…creo que me demore mucho- le dijo sonriendo avergonzada mientras miraba hacia otra dirección encontrándose con un cartel que le llamo mucho la atención- ¡OH! Mira- dijo apartándose y acercándose a una vitrina emocionada- es Kim Hyun Joong…es tan lindo- Shin Woo la siguió fijándose en el cartel, lo conocía y no solo por ser un cantante si no que lo conocía en persona._

_-¿Por qué lo conoces no es la primera vez que viajas a corea?- le pregunto_

_-Lo he visto en doramas y en un programa donde lo ame…es tan divertido y lindo…me encanta…de hecho quiero ese celular- dijo entusiasmada apuntando el celular que tenía el actor en sus manos._

_-Ah…es de Anycall…es una buena compañía…espera…tu solo quieres ese celular porque él lo tiene- le dijo arqueando una ceja serio_

_-Sip… es tan lindo…me encanta su sonrisa…y su voz…todo de el- le dijo sonriente_

_-O sea que sabes que está en una banda_

_-Claro que si…no soy muy fanática de bandas coreanas…de hecho conozco pocas y las que conozco han sido por los doramas- le explico…esa debe ser la razón por la cual no lo conoce, era eso oh que su disfraz fuera demasiado bueno…también cabía la posibilidad de que con lo despistada que era no lo hubiera reconocido, pensó el integrante de la banda ANGELL._

_-Ya mejor vámonos o nunca vamos a llegar al banco- le dijo arrastrándola para que se apartara del cartel- eres una doramaniaca._

_-Que pesado eres…he conocido a pura gente antipática- le dijo inflando sus mejillas- primero pierdo mi libro y ahora me encuentro con un chico que no me deja mira Hyun Joong._

_-Y yo siento que estoy cuidando a una niña…¿espera dijiste que perdiste un libro?- le pregunto con la esperanza de que lo hubiera recordado_

_-Si, cuando llegue choque con un chico en el aeropuerto y perdí mi libro por su culpa…huy como lo odio- dijo Jazmín haciendo pucheros._

_-¿Y no lo recuerdas?- le preguntó ilusionado_

_-Nop…es que ni siquiera me fije quien era- rio avergonzada_

_-Vaya eres muy despistada- rio resignado a tal vez nunca recobrar su libro_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes si apenas me conoces?-le dijo deteniéndose y poniendo ambas manos en su cintura_

_-Se nota a simple vista- le respondió riendo levantando la comisura de su boca_

Ninguno lograba encontrar una explicación a lo que les sucedía, se conocieron por un accidente, ni siquiera conocían sus nombres, no habían hablado más de una hora y se trataban como amigos de toda la vida…casi como hermanos…pero lo que ninguno sospechaba que lo que nacería como una amistad daría paso a algo mucho más profundo que los cambiaria ambos

* * *

**Esto es solo una aclaración con respecto a que nuestra protagonista no es muy fanática de las bandas coreanas…la verdad fue lo único que se me ocurrió para justificar que no lo conociera ya que según el drama ANGELL era una de las bandas más conocidas de corea y como fanática de doramas es casi imposible no conocer bandas coreanas…bueno eso era besos.¿ quieren un avance ^^?**

* * *

- ¿conoces el dicho" un clavo saca a otro clavo"?- le pregunto Jazmín mirándolo seriamente, Shin Woo asintió confundido- eso es lo que necesitas para olvidarle... ¿no hay alguien que te guste...o por lo menos que encuentres linda¿

- Si hay alguien a la cual encuentro linda...de hecho la conozco desde hace muy poco- le contesto mirándola dulcemente

**JAJAJJAJAJA...SE QUE DESPUÉS DE ESTO ME VAN A QUERER MATAR XD**


	3. Confianza

HOLA!

Lamento mucho la espera pero de verdad que no tengo mucho tiempo con la practica…tanto es que estoy sacrificando mis almuerzos en el trabajo para poder escribir…bueno tanto así no XD…

En fin este capítulo me encanto…es un muy buen comienzo para nuestra pareja…puede que por una parte lo amen y por otra les de rabia…ya verán por que

Se me ocurrió ponerles unas canciones para que escuchen a medida que lo lean ya que por lo menos me paso que me llagaba toda la inspiración cuando escuchaba ciertos temas…que por mas esta decir en coreano ^^

Dentro del capítulo hay un pequeñito detalle que espero noten…si lo hacen coméntenlo y así les explicare porque lo puse…bueno espero disfruten el capitulo…un beso adiós

OTRA OPORTUNIDAD AL CORAZON

AL LEER PONER CANCION: Super Girl- Super Junior M y Lovely Day- Park Shin Hye

CONFIANZA

Eran cercano a las una de la tarde cuando nuestros protagonistas salieron del banco, se habían demorado bastante ya que este estaba repleto de gente, lo que puso muy nervioso al guitarrista, pero a pesar de aquello charlo amenamente con la turista y ella ni se percataba del nerviosismo de su acompañante ya que se encontraba idiotizada por aquella hermosa sonrisa que le regalaba cada vez que le contaba algo que le pareciera curioso, incluso chistoso. Ambos se sentían en un mundo aislado de toda la muchedumbre que los rodeaba, no escuchaban otras voces que no fuera la de su compañero, nadie más existía para ellos.

-_Bueno ahora que tenemos dinero… ¿Dónde vamos?_- le pregunto Shin Wo a la chica que caminaba a su lado saliendo del enorme banco.

-_Mmm…a comprar el celular supongo_- le contesto

-_No…es muy pronto…que te parece si vamos a la Torre N…podremos ver una hermosa vista de Seoul y almorzar_

-_¿Está muy lejos?_- lo miro inocentemente

-_No… para nada…además por el camino pasaremos por un parque muy agradable…y si quieres podemos pasar a comprar en algunas tiendas de ropa_

-_Mmm…no… lo de las tiendas no me tinca…no es mi estilo_- le comento, lo que le pareció curioso al castaño

-¿_No te gusta comprar?...eso si que es extraño ver en una chica_

-_Bueno…no me desagrada y en todo caso depende de lo que quiera comprar_- en eso mientras caminaban Jazmín diviso una tienda que le llamo mucho la atención- _mira entremos allí_- le indico entusiasmada

-¡¿Allí?- exclamo fijándose que se trataba de una tienda de mangas…sin alcanzar a decir más vio como su acompañante lo dejaba hablando solo.

Se trataba de una pequeña tienda de mangas, pero para Jazmín era la más grande que hubiese visto, todas las paredes estaban cubiertas por distintos mangas y en medio de la tienda estanterías también repletas de ellas, al fondo un pequeño mostrador donde atrás de este estaba el vendedor: un hombre mayor y corpulento de cabello negro con anteojos, vestido con una camiseta negra con el dibujo de un enorme XD.

_-Tienes que estar bromeand_o- le dijo el guitarrista cuando estuvo a su lado sintiéndose algo avergonzado al entrar

-_¡Mira! Este manga aun no llega a mi país…quiero comprarlo_- le dijo tomando una de la estantería y mostrándoselo eufórica, luego lo abrió y una gran desilusión se planto en su rostro

-_¿Qué pasa?_

-E_sta en coreano_- le dijo mirándolo como perrito, a lo cual el joven no pudo evitar enternecerse pero a la vez querer reírse

-¿_Y que tiene_?- le pregunto aguantándose la risa, la chica lo miro molesta

-¡_Que no se leer coreano!_- le grito indignada

-_Oh verdad…lo olvide_- le dijo chistoso, obteniendo como premio un golpe por parte de la pelinegra

-_¿Lo tendrán en ingles?_

_-Déjame pregunta_r- Shin Wo le quito el manga de las manos y se dirigió a la caja registradora avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo- disculpe… ¿este manga lo tiene en ingles?

-No…solo vendemos en coreano- le respondió el hombre, el guitarrista volvió rápidamente junto a su compañera dándole la negativa respuesta.

-_rayos…yo quería el manga_- dijo rezongando y cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho

-_De verdad parece que ando con una niña_- dijo el castaño al aire- _ya vamos_- la agarro por los hombros empujándola fuera de la tienda.

* * *

La joven pareja la estaba pasando maravillosamente, ambos reían y bromeaban sin ningún reparo como amigos de toda la vida. Durante su trayecto entraron a un par de tiendas más que para Shin Woo eran más normales para chicas de la edad de su turista. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a una enorme y hermosa plaza repleta de arboles de distintos tipos y flores, caminos de piedra que llevaban al centro de la plaza donde se encontraba un pequeño lago. Jazmín que durante todo el recorrido saco bastantes fotografías ahora le pedía a Shin Woo que le sacara fotos a ella.

-L_isto…mira saliste bien_- le dijo el castaño mostrándole la foto que le acababa de sacar

_-Cierto…quedo bastante bien_- le sonrió- _ahora saquémonos una juntos_- le propuso entusiasmada. Aquello no le pareció muy buena idea al integrante de la banda

_-No…creo que mejor que no_

- ¿_Por qué?... Por favor… esta es una experiencia única como para no tener una foto de recuerdo…cuantas veces me ofrecerá un chico que apenas conozco para hacer de mi guía personal_- argumento la chica obteniendo como respuesta una mueca de desagrado, de pronto vio a una pareja de abuelitos – d_isculpen…¿podrían sacarnos una foto?_- el matrimonio no entendía nada, pero al ver que la chica les ofrecía la cámara apuntándose ella misma y al joven a su lado entendieron a que se refería. La anciana tomo la cámara ubicándose frente a la pareja.

- _Ya te dije que no quiero-_ insistía Shin woo mientras era arrastrado por Jazmín a la orilla del lago, la castaña voltio a verlo con aquella expresión de perrito que a pesar de darle mucha risa le causaba a la vez mucha ternura – _está bien…pero solo una_

El cuadro era perfecto: De fondo tenían un hermoso lago rodeado de arboles florales y justo en medio la pareja. Jazmín noto que el chico estaba muy lejos de ella así que lo tomo del brazo acercándolo con fuerza hacia ella posándolo sobre su hombro, aquella acción tomo desprevenido a Shin Woo sin poder reaccionar, simplemente noto la calidez que provenía del cuerpo de su acompañante.

Jazmín no lograba entender cómo fue que se le ocurrió tomarse tal confianza con un joven que la conocía hace apenas unas horas, pero la familiaridad que sentía la justificaba, aunque no servía para explicar el extraño hormigueo que sentía en su estomago cada vez que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, o le mostraba aquella hermosa sonrisa que la embobaba.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a la cámara sonrientes ocultándole al otro lo que pasaba en su interior. Rápidamente la anciana tomo la fotografía para luego dirigirse a Shin Woo

- Tome…que linda pareja… ¿cómo se llama su novia?- le pregunto la anciana indiscreta. Shin woo tosió incomodo… ¿acaso parecían pareja? Pensó

-¡NO!...no somos pareja…somos amigos y se llama…se llama- se dio cuenta que aun no le preguntaba cual era su nombre, habían conversado de todo tipo de cosas pero habían olvidado presentarse.

-¡Oh! Disculpe entonces…nos vamos… que disfruten su paseo- se despidieron los abuelos dejándolos nuevamente solos, Shin Woo miro a Jazmin confundido porque le dijo la anciana.

Jazmín se encontraba sentada en una banca frente al lago mirando las fotografías cuando Shin Woo volvió con unos refrescos.

-_Acabo de darme cuenta de que hemos estado todo el día juntos y aun no nos hemos presentado_- le dijo sentándose a su lado ofreciéndole el refresco

-_¡Oh! Es cierto…que extraño_- concordó ella- _me llamo Jazmín_

-_Yazmin_- pronuncio mal

-_Jazmín_

-Y_az…Jazmín…me suena ese nombre_- le comento

-_Es el nombre de una flor_

- _¡Ah! Por eso me sonaba…Yo me llamo Shin…_- se detuvo, si quería seguir con el ambiente que tenian y no correr riesgos de que descubriera que era un estrella sería mejor no decirle su verdadero nombre- _me llamo… Yong Hwa._

- _¡Ah! Mucho gusto Yong Hwa…es un poco complicado pronunciarlo…te voy a llamar yong solamente_ - le dijo sonriente- _¿qué estudias?_- le preguntó de improviso- _me di cuenta que realmente no sé nada de mi guía personal._

- Ja ja ja - rio nervioso- _yo estudio en la universidad de Parang y estudio publicidad_- le contesto rápidamente lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-_Wow y ¿hoy no tuviste clases?_- le pregunto recordando que era día de semana

-_No…hoy no_- le respondió secamente-¿_vamos? Aun tenemos que ir a la torre N y a comprar tu celular_- el guitarrista se puso de pie seguido de la turista

- _Y a comer…aun no almorzamo_s- agrego esperando que su guía recordara su invitación, Shin Woo sonrió divertido ante su comentario entendiendo a lo que se refería.

* * *

Un poco antes de llegar a la Torre N Shin Woo invito a comer a Jazmín en un restaurant de fideos cumpliendo así su promesa, después de todo ella había cumplido su parte de entretenerlo y asía mucho tiempo que no se reía tanto.

el restaurante era un lugar tranquilo y tradicional, que no llamaba mucho la atención por eso fue escogido especialmente por el guitarrista, además de que allí había pocos clientes. Se divirtió al ver la dificultad con la cual Jazmín tomaba los palillos y la extraña mueca que realizo al probar por primera vez el plato, mientras que ella le golpeaba cada vez que él se burlaba, ninguno se imaginaba que al salir de sus residencias se encontrarían con alguien con la cual se sentirían tan cercanos, aquella experiencia no solo era única para Jazmín, también lo era para el Guitarrista, deseaba que el día no terminara ya que estaba seguro que volvería a la triste monotonía que se había vuelto su vida.

Cuando ambos hubieron quedado satisfechos y el guía personal pagado la cuenta siguieron con su itinerario hacia la torre.

* * *

-¿_Extrañas a tu familia?_- le pregunto de pronto a Jazmín mientras miraban por los ventanales del último piso de la torre N la enorme ciudad de Seoul, Jazmín estaba maravillada con la ciudad, Shin Woo le explico que ver la ciudad de día no era tan emocionante como lo era de noche, le dijo: "parece el reflejo del cielo estrellado, puedes ver todas las estrellas que se apagan con las luces de la ciudad", pero ella no concordaba con él, la cuidad le era muy hermosa, con el movimiento y los hermosos edificios, satisfacía todas las expectativas que ella tenía.

-_Mmm…un poco, igual es la primera vez que salgo de vacaciones sin mi familia así que es extraño… ¿y tú? ¿Vives con tus papas?_- le pregunto interesada por la vida de Yong

- _No…vivo con un grupo de amigos…mis papas son bastantes conservadores y bueno siempre fui la oveja negra de la familia…así que apenas pude irme lo hice_- le conto sorprendiéndose a si mismo, ya que nunca le había contado sobres sus padres a alguien…menos a una chica que apenas conocía…todo le parecía tan extraño entre ellos, podía hablar con ella con total fluidez y no sentirse incomodo…se sentía a gusto a su lado.

- _Que entretenido… ¿pero no los extrañas?…ya sabes…los mimos de tu mama… ¿oh incluso pelear con tu padre?_

- _Mmm…si…un poco…no es que haya perdido todo contacto con ellos…pero si extraño llegar a mi casa y que mi madre me este esperando con la cena preparada, oh que mi padre me regañe por haber llegado tarde_- sonrió ante la idea- _pero necesitaba crecer…por eso me fui…cuando estaba en la secundaria siempre estuve metido en problemas y eso hiso muy infelices a mis padres…por eso apenas pude darles algo de tranquilidad me largue_- el rostro de Shin woo estaba nostálgico

- _O sea que al final lo hiciste por ellos_- concluyo Jazmín, el guitarrista sonrió al notar como ella lo entendía tan bien

- ¿_Y novios Jaz?_- así comenzó a decirle luego de que ella lo llamara Yong solamente-i_magino que dejaste alguno_- le pregunto cambiando bruscamente el tema…no le apetecía seguir recordando a sus padres entristeciéndose, estaba divirtiéndose mucho y no tenía ganas de arruinar su animo

- _¿Novio?_- la tomo totalmente por sorpresa- _no…no tengo-_ le contesto inquieta

- _Pero has tenido-_ le pregunto notando su nerviosismo

- Tss…ah…mmm…_bueno_- balbuceo Jazmín, pero cuando vio en los ojos de Shin Woo que ya la había descubierto- _no…nunca he tenido novio_- admitió haciendo un puchero-_pero es que nunca me he enamorado-_ se justifico

- ¿_En serio?...wow_- dijo Shin Woo sintiéndose extrañamente feliz.

- ¿_Y tú?...has tenido novia Yong_- le pregunto

- _Mmm…si…pocas_- le contesto secamente

- _entonces te has enamorado_- continuo pero el guitarrista desvió la mirada- p_or lo que veo aun lo estas._

- _No…ya no…pero es complicado_- le explico volteando su rostro para mirarla a los ojos

- _Aun te duele…ya no la amas…pero te sientes vacio_- le dijo Jazmín tomando por sorpresa al chico, había comprendido exactamente como se sentía sin siquiera haberle dicho nada- c_uando uno se enamora se acostumbra a ser feliz con solo mirar a esa persona, protegerla o simplemente verla sonreír…se acostumbra a amarla… pero cuando ya no puedes seguir haciéndolo te sientes vacio…ya nada te alegra como antes._

- _Para ser alguien que dice nunca haberse enamorado conoces bastante del asunto_- le dijo sonriendo irónicamente

- _Eso es porque leo bastantes novelas de amor…veo doramas y películas románticas…además de que siempre me ha tocado ser el paño de lagrimas de mis amigas_- le explico sonriendo avergonzada, las palabras simplemente habían salido, ni siquiera las había pensado

- E_ntonces eres buena amiga supongo_- le dijo mientras miraba el suelo, Jazmín noto la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su pecho.

- S_i quieres puedes contarme_- le dijo buscando su mirada mostrando que podía confiar en ella- _mira… ¿has escuchado cuando la gente escribe mensajes y los mete dentro de una botella lanzándolas al mar? Piensa en mí cómo eso._

- ¿_Como una botella?_- bromeo Shin Woo

- _¡No!...como una carta donde te puedes desahogar y luego lanzar al mar para que nadie más la lea… puedes contarme todo lo que quieras sin temor de que le pueda contar a alguien, ya que dentro de unos meses volveré a mi país y nunca nos volveremos a ver…es muy probable que después de hoy tampoco… necesitas sacar lo que tienes adentro o te ahogaras_- le explico regalándole una dulce sonrisa, Shin Woo no lograba entender que era lo que ella tenía que le hacia sentir tan bien …como en un hogar…sabía que podía contarle lo que le pasaba con total confianza.

- _Me enamore de la novia de mi mejor amigo_- comenzó a decir mirándola a los ojos esperando encontrar alguna reacción de rechazo, pero seguía encontrándose con unos tiernos ojos comprensivos- _bueno cuando me enamore de ella no era su novia…mi amigo y yo nos enamoramos de ella al mismo tiempo…pero ella termino escogiéndolo a él…siempre lo vio solo a él- suspiro recordando triste- me siento feliz por ellos, por su felicidad…pero a la vez los envidio…me duele ver que ellos tienen algo que tal vez no tenga nunca…recuerdas que vivo con unos amigos…bueno él es uno de ellos…y…_- le costaba encontrar las palabras para explicarse

- _Te sientes incomodo porque ves la relación de ellos_- continuo por el Comprendiendo su problema

- _Si…no los odio…pero por ahora…mientras aun me duela…prefiero no estar con ellos…ya que siento que lo estoy traicionando_- dijo arrugando su rostro mostrando su dolor y rabia asía si mismo

- _No es cierto…lamentablemente uno no manda el corazón…y el hecho de que te sientas de esa forma es normal…solo tiene que pasar el tiempo suficiente para que tu corazón sane_- le consolaba, posando su mano sobre el brazo del guitarrista con cariño, la calidez del contacto reconfortando su corazón herido, aquel simple hecho acelero el corazón de ambos.

- _No sabes cuánto deseo que el tiempo pase rápidamente_- agrego mirándola con ojos suplicantes, Jazmín sentía mucho dolor y pena al ver su expresión, misteriosamente le dolía verlo de esa manera.

- _Has escuchado ese dicho…¿un clavo saca a otro clavo?...eso es lo que necesitas_

- ¿_Un clavo?_- volvió a bromear Shin Woo para alivianar el ambiente obteniendo un golpe en el brazo y una sonrisa por parte de su confidente

- T_onto…necesitas volverte a enamorar… mira ¿no hay alguien que te guste? O que al menos te atraiga físicamente…que encuentres linda_- le pregunto al verlo confundido

- _Alguien que encuentre linda_- repitió el joven pensativo mientras miraba por los ventanales encontrándose nuevamente con el enorme cartel de la modelo- s_i hay alguien que encuentro hermosa_- dijo finalmente

- B_ueno entonces date la oportunidad de conocerla…mucho de los grandes amores no son a primera vista si no que sucede luego de que ambos se conocen…de hecho los romances más largos y bonitos comienzan así…el que te guste ya es un avance_- la chica sonrió optimista al ver que el guitarrista ya no tenía los ojos tristes

- _Lo voy a intentar…gracias Jaz_- le dijo finalmente sonriéndole con ternura, Jazmín se ruborizo al ver tan hermosa sonrisa y sentía su corazón latir aceleradamente- _me robaron un secreto_- pronuncio para sí mismo el guitarrista

- _Te equivocas…tu me lo regalaste_- le corrigió Jazmín sin haber podido evitar escucharlo, su guía turístico la miro sorprendido, para luego mostrarle una mirada llena de ternura, la castaña no pudo evitar perderse por unos momentos en aquellos hermosos miraron durante algunos segundos, en completo silencio que en absoluto les pareció incomodo, pero cuando la chica noto que se le había olvidado respirar reacciono.

- ¿_Vamos? Se nos va a hacer tarde y aun tengo que comprar mi celular_- le dijo nerviosa

* * *

Continuaron su trayecto cuando comenzaba a atardecer, Shin Woo sintió que se quito un gran peso del corazón después de haber hablado con Jazmín, feliz y tranquilo como hace mucho tiempo no lo estaba. Sabía que el hecho de que se sintiera en paz y gozoso era por aquella chica, le entristecía la idea de que ya no la vería más después de ese día.

Entraron a una compañía telefónica para comprar el celular que Jazmín quería, ella quedo impresionada por la cantidad de celulares que había dentro de las vitrinas para escoger, Shin Woo seguía entreteniéndose con los gestos de su nueva amiga…por lo menos eso era ella para él y tenía la intención de ser lo mismo para ella.

- ¿_Ahora no estás tan segura de querer el mismo?_- le pregunto bromista

- ¡_No! Aun quiero el que estaba usando Kim Hyun Joong_- le dijo segura, el guitarrista sonrió nuevamente haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, luego llamo a un vendedor

- Hola mi amiga quiere un celular para ocupar en su tiempo aquí en corea y le gustaría el modelo Anycall Haptic Pop …

- ¡Oh! Claro…es este- le dijo el vendedor señalándoles el pequeño aparato.

- _Pregúntale si puedo ocuparlo en otros países_- le pidió la chica, ya que tenia la idea de lucirlo cuando volviera a su pais

- Mi amiga quiere saber si puede ocuparlo en otros países

- No lamentablemente está diseñado para ocuparlo solo en corea

- Y cuales si pueden…de hecho creo que le sería mucho mas cómodo si el celular fuera también para pagar y hacer transacciones-

- Oh si claro están aquellos modelos -le dijo apuntándoles a otro sector de la tienda, Shin Woo tomó de los hombros a Jazmín empujándola para seguir al vendedor

- L_amentablemente el celular que quieres no puedes ocuparlo para otros países y la verdad es mas para los que les gusta escuchar música…y lo que tú necesitas es algo más completo…se me ocurrió que compraras un celular con el que pudieras pagar o hacer transacciones…así no tendrías que sacar dinero del banco y hacer el cambio…se te descuenta automáticamente de la cuenta_- le explico el joven mientras llegaban a la vitrina

- _Buuu…yo quería el modelo de Kim Hyun Joong…pero tu idea es bastante buena ya que así me ahorraría las idas al banco_

- _Además de que olvidas cuando ya no tienes dinero_- le dijo burlesco

- _¡Hey! Para de molestarme_- le grito enojada asustando al vendedor- lo siento – se disculpo avergonzada.

- Miren dada la situación de su amiga les recomiendo este- les dijo entregándole un moderno celular touch de color negro , delgado y no más grande de 10 cm- tiene una muy buena cámara, puede realizar transacciones, además de tener un chip puede ocuparlo en otros países sin problemas, reproductor de video y música, conexión a Internet y muy buena grafica en video llamadas- amedida que el vendedor le iba contando a Shin Woo el le traducía a Jazmín y aquello ultimo le llamo mucho la atención

- Me gusta – le dijo a Shin Woo entusiasmada

- _Si a mí también además de que no es muy grande ni caro _- opino el chico- ¿tiene en otro color?- le pregunto al vendedor

- Si de hecho usted puede personalízalo creando su propio diseño de tapa, no se demora más de 5 minutos en que lo tengamos listo

- _Si te gusta lo podemos llevar…además de que puedes personalizar la caratula como tú quieras_- le transmitió

- _Si me encanta la idea-_ le contesto dando pequeños saltitos encantada

Ambos chicos acompañaron al vendedor para diseñar la caratula, esta era de color blanco con dibujos de enredaderas con flores en tonos celeste, colores favoritos de Jazmín, el diseño fue obra de Shin Woo ya que su turista tenia cero habilidades para el dibujo.

Ambos esperaron mientras seguían mirando las vitrinas unos minutos mas tarde el vendedor les trajo el hermoso celular listo para usar, la pareja se despidió feliz por la nueva adquisición dirigiéndose al metro.

- _Te acompaño al hotel_- le dijo Shin Woo de improviso, no lograba entender su reticencia a separarse de la chica.

- _Tranquilo puedo llegar sola_- le dijo mientras seguía jugando con su celular

- _Como buen caballero que soy es mi deber dejarte en tu hotel…además conociendo lo despistada que eres seguro te pierdes_- le recordó ironico

- Y_ong eres un Pesado_- rezongo Jazmín arrugando la nariz, el guitarrista no podía evitar sonreír al ver las monerías de la castaña

* * *

Rápidamente y misteriosamente triste para el integrante de la Banda ANJELL llegaron al hotel, ambos se detuvieron en la acera frente de este, al otro lado de la calle, ya estaba anocheciendo y el cielo se estaba tiñendo de rojo, la pareja se sentía desanimada por el termino del día, ambos la habían pasado excelente sintiéndose cómodos el uno con el otro, habían conversado más de lo que hubieran hecho con un amigo durante años, se les hacia tan fácil contarse sus secretos o vivencias que se sentían muy cercanos…como hermanos.

- _Préstame tu celular un segundo Jaz_- le pidió el castaño, a lo cual ella obedeció rápidamente, el también saco su celular, este era más grande que el de la chica y de color azul oscuro, lo había cambiado después de que Mi Nyu se marcho.

- _¿Qué estás haciendo?_- le pregunto curiosa, luego de unos segundos le devolvió el celular, cuando lo tubo es su mano este comenzó a sonar… en la pantalla salía el nombre de Yong Hwa ( guía turístico), luego el le mostro la pantalla del suyo que decía Pyeinji Jaz

- ¿Pyeinji?- pregunto la joven confundía

- Si_gnifica carta en coreano_- le respondió sonriendo

- _aaah...Espera…¡te robaste mi primer contacto!_- grito Jazmín sorprendida

- _¡Si! Quiero que estemos en contacto…ya que eres la carta en la cual desahogarme necesitare hablar contigo_- Jazmín se sintió extrañamente feliz al escucharle decir aquello, le sonrió tímidamente- _bueno…mejor me voy parece que llegaron tus compañeros_- le dijo al fijarse que una furgoneta llegaba

- _Muchas gracias por la guía de hoy…la pase muy bien_

- _Yo también…nos vemos entonces_- se despidió mientras caminaba alejándose de la chica.

-Aquel día ambos pasaron por alto las señales que sus cuerpos presentaron , uno había olvidado cómo distinguir cuando alguien cautiva tu corazón y otra que no tiene la menor idea de cómo es comenzar a enamorarse…puede que nuestros protagonistas tengan un largo camino que recorrer para descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos…unos más que otras.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado…sé que me quedo algo largo pero me emocione mucho al escribirlo…un detalle sobre el celular…en un dorama vi que pagaban en el supermercado con el celular y en otro lo de las videos llamadas…no sé si será todo cierto pero la verdad suena bastante entretenido así que simplemente lo puse…a mi me encantaría tener un celular asi ^^**


	4. Rivales

Holaa todos

Perdón la larga tardanza pero las cosas se me pusieron dificiles este mes y el proximo también, sucede que es mi examen de titulo asi que comprenderan que estare un poco ocupada...deseenme suerte ^^...pero no se preocupen que aunque me ausente durante estos meses mis historias no se detendran solo tengo que concentrarme un pequeño tiempo en otras cosas.

Sobre este capitulo...me emocione mucho al escrbirlo por que queria mostrar pequeños detalles de nuestros protagonisatas que nos harán querer matarlos...me divierte pensarlo jajajjaja...pero hay que tenerles paciencia en especial a nuestro Shin Woo que salio tan lastimado ;-;...

En fin no les recomiendo tema por que en este caso no me inspiro ninguno en especial... Sin mas nada que decir me despido hasta el proximo capitulo

Besos y disfrútenlo

NOTAS

_Cuando escriba en_ _cursivo estarán hablando en ingles_

Cuando escriba normal es coreano

**Cuando escriba en negrita son mensajes de texto**

OTRA OPORTUNIDAD AL CORAZÓN

Rivales

Su humor era totalmente diferente después de aquella tarde con Jazmín, ShinWoo se sentía no solo liberado de una carga que el mismo se impuso si no que su corazón estaba sorprendentemente aliviado, en aquella chica encontró la comprensión que necesitaba y no quería perderla.

No le faltaba mucho para llegar a la casa con sus compañeros y sorprendentemente no se sentía acongojado por estar cerca de Tae Kyung y fingir felicidad por su relación con Mi Nyu, ni asqueado de ver el rostro de Go Mi Nam recordándole el amor que sentía por ella.

En la casa los ánimos no habían estado muy bien, el Manager se desquito con ellos por no haber contactado a Shin Woo durante el día y logrando finalmente que se cancelaran los compromisos, Tae Kyung estaba tocando el piano ausentándose del mundo, lamentablemente su intento fue frustrado con el bullicio que tenían en la casa Jeremy y Mi Nam que se encontraban jugando video juegos en la sala, el ambiente estaba tenso ya que cada vez que el vocalista de ANJELL les reprendía por su alboroto ellos le contestaban molestos por sus interrupciones, las discusiones estuvieron yendo y viniendo.

-Ya llegue- se anuncio Shin Woo entrando a su hogar.

-Hyung…por fin apareces- le grito Jeremy al verlo entrar a la sala de estar- ¿por qué no contestaste tu celular? el director te estuvo buscándote todo el día

-¡Oh! Lo siento…lo llamare mas tarde para disculparme- le dijo el guitarrista sentándose en el amplio sillón blanco que se encontraba en la sala, sus amigos le quedaron mirando sorprendidos, si le hubiesen dicho aquello durante la mañana es muy probable que el guitarrista no los tomara en cuenta, pero su reacción había sido totalmente diferente, el se encontraba con un ánimo distinto.

-¿Donde estuviste?- le pregunto Go Min Nam curioso por el día de su compañero, Tae Kyung que aun se encontraba en el piano puso atención

-Salí por ahí…no me apetecía estar en la compañía así que fui a dar un paseo- le respondió despreocupadamente

-Parece que te fue muy bien porque estas de un excelente humor- comento Jeremy sentándose sobre un cojín en el suelo frente a el guitarrista

-¡Sí! lo pase bastante bien- le respondió sin poder evitar sonreír levemente al recordar todos los momentos en que se rio aquel día

-Yo diaria más que bien… hace tiempo que no sonreías Hyung- lo apunto Jeremy al ver su pequeña sonrisa, Tae Kyung al escuchar aquello se puso de pie inmediatamente para unirse al grupo interesado por el extraño cambio de su amigo.

-¿Se deberá a algo…o más bien a alguien?- pregunto maliciosamente Go Mi Nam

-No se debe a nadie- mintió muy mal ShinWoo ya que su sonrisa se amplió al pensar en Jazmín

-¡Lo sabia!…se debe a alguien…y si no me equivoco es una chica- aseguro alegremente Jeremy, el guitarrista trato de debatir pero no logro mucho

-¿Nos dirás finalmente a quien le debemos que nos hayan devuelto a nuestro amigo?- le pregunto con una sonrisa Tae Kyung , ShinWoo al ver aquella expresión se vio vencido, jamás podría ocultarle algo a él que a pesar de que hubieron tenido algunos problemas por Mi Nyu la confianza y comprensión que se tenían como amigos iba mucho más allá, aquella sincera sonrisa siempre la veía cuando el vocalista estaba feliz por los demás.

-De acuerdo…pero no es lo que están pensando- les corrigió por adelantado- ella no me gusta…no como mujer…si no como amiga y es muy extraño porque nadie me había comprendido tan bien como ella, a pesar de que nos conocimos hace unas horas se nos hiso muy fácil confiar en el otro, ella logro hacerme reír desde el primer instante que la vi.

-Nos quedo muy claro que ella es muy especial para ti- le insinuó maliciosamente Go Mi Nam, a lo cual los demás rieron menos el aludido

-¡Si¡... lo es- le confirmo mirándolo escéptico- ella es diferente, graciosa, muy inteligente pero sumamente despistada. Cuando estuve con ella fue como si volviera mi energía, ella está rodeada de ella, solo verla sonreír me hacia hacerlo, me sentía conectado a ella…fue extrañamente ameno estar a su lado.

-¿Seguro que no te gusto?- le pregunto sonriente Tae Kyung, descubriendo en su amigo con solo ver su rostro al hablar los sentimientos que comenzaron a surgir en el guitarrista, pero que lamentablemente no reconocía.

-Ya te dije que no… como amiga si quieres pero nada mas- le contesto seguro, el resto de los integrantes de ANJELL se miraron divertidos, estaba más que claro que Shin Woo sentía algo más que una amistad por la chica- saben que…me aburrieron me voy a mi cuarto…buenas noches- les dijo finalmente mientras se ponía de pie saliendo rápidamente de la sala, extrañamente sentía unas ganas enormes de hablar con Jazmín.

-No se ustedes pero yo no le creo nada…es obvio que le gustó- comento Jeremy una vez que ShinWoo subía las escaleras

-Si…el problema es que nuestro amigo no ve las señales…creo que se le olvido como reconocer cuando te gusta alguien- le contesto Tae Kyung

-¿Vamos a dejar la cosas así?- les pregunto Go Mi Nam

-Creo que es lo mejor…dejemos que nuestro amigo descubra solo sus sentimientos…eso hará mas entretenido este asunto- sonrió maliciosamente Tae Kyung.

* * *

Su grupo había llegado hace horas y estaban preocupados por ella, así que cuando regreso al hostal recibió unos buenos retos por parte de su amiga, se encontraban sentadas en su habitación y ella aun le reprochaba aquel día, pero estaba demasiado feliz como para que le afectara, no solo había tenido un día estupendo si no que conoció a un chico con el cual se sentía conectada, demás estaba decir que era el chico más guapo que hubiese visto.

_-Bien dime que fue lo que paso- le dijo finalmente Melissa luego de todo un discurso de que tenía que dejar las cosas listas y de que no tenía que salir sola, pero de no haberlo hecho no habría tenido un día tan especial reconoció._

_-¿Entonces ya puedo hablar?- le pregunto bromista_

_-Si ya puedes- rio Melissa resignándose a la idea de que Jazmín le hubiese prestado un poco de atención_

_-Cuando ustedes me abandonaron- dijo en tono irónico- decidí salir a conocer los alrededores yo sola- sonrió_

_-¿Los alrededores?...por la hora que llegaste fuiste mucho más lejos que eso- le corrigió su amiga arqueando una ceja_

_-Bueno si …me fui un poco más lejos pero eso es lo de menos…quería conocer y comprarme un celular así que quería ir al mercado de YongSang…de hecho me costó mucho llegar tuve algunos problemas y de no ser por Yong Hwa hubiese terminado en la policía_

_-Espera…¿quién es Yong Hwa?- le pregunto arrugando el pequeño espacio entre sus cejas_

_-¡Oh! Es un joven coreano que conocí hoy…hiso de mi guía personal durante todo el día y me ayudo a comprar mi celular…conocí muchos lugares gracias a el…además de que lo pase súper- le conto emocionada_

_-Eso veo…¿de casualidad es lindo?- arqueo su ceja sonriendo maliciosamente_

_-¡Sí!...mucho…tiene una sonrisa que me deja sin aire y hubo una química entre nosotros que nunca sentí con nadie…conversamos de mil cosas sin reparos y nos contamos confidencias como si fuéramos amigos de años…fue todo muy especial_

_-Uuuyyyy te gusto- le dijo sonriendo burlona_

_-¡No!...nada que ver… era como si me encontrara con un amigo…ya te lo dije no tuve sentimientos románticos- le aclaro_

_-Si como no…con solo escucharte se noto enseguida…tu misma me acabas de decir que es lindo y de que su sonrisa te dejaba sin aire_

_-¿Yo dije eso?- le pregunto sorprendida de sus palabras… ni siquiera se había percatado de sus palabras…y era cien por ciento verdad- osea si me gusta…pero es ridículo porque -ya no lo voy a ver más… e independiente de eso voy a estar aquí 3 meses, enamorarme de alguien de aquí sería muy problemático_

_-Tu misma lo has dicho…ten cuidado…me ilusiona la idea de que te guste alguien…en serio…pero no te enamores…por nada del mundo te vayas a enamorar- le advirtió preocupada de las señales que vio en su amiga_

_-Tranquila eso no va a ocurrir…mira que imaginarte mi primer amor sea algún coreano…eso sería desastroso- le dijo confiada_

_-Eso espero…oye ¿de casualidad antes de salir hoy revisaste el itinerario de pasado mañana?_

_-No ¿por qué?_

_-Míralo…creo que no te va a gustar- Jazmín automáticamente tomo su itinerario y vio el día que correspondía para llevarse la gran sorpresa de que los llevarían al distrito YongSang… lugar que acababa de conocer-¡NO PUEDE SER!- exclamo abriendo los ojos - porque tenía que ser justo hay…no quiero ir de nuevo…ya lo conozco- Melissa suspiro al escuchar los reclamos de su amiga. En ese momento el celular Nuevo de Jazmín comenzó a sonar, ella automáticamente lo tomo y sin siquiera ver de quien se trataba contesto-¡huy! ¡Porque yo?_

_-¿Qué sucede?...¿nos separamos solo unas hora y ya me extrañas?- le dijo la bromista voz del otro lado del auricular_

_-¿Hola?...Yong Hwa- anuncio sorprendida la castaña al reconocer automáticamente la voz del chico, Melissa al notar aquel detalle sacudió su cabeza y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina_

_-Vaya no sabía que me extrañarías tanto_

_-Tonto… acabamos de vernos…además apenas y nos conocimos hoy ¿cómo te voy a extrañar?_

_-Huy ¿eso duele sabes?- le respondió riendo- bien dime cual es el problema_

_-Sucede que pasado mañana el tour nos va a llevar al distrito de Yong Sang- le dijo amurrada_

_-Pero lo acabas de conocer hoy- exclamo el chico_

_-Si lo sé y no quiero ir de nuevo porque eso significaría perder la oportunidad de conocer otro lugar…¿sabes qué?…voy a salir sola…hoy no me fue tan mal_

_-Porque yo estaba contigo…si no que sería de ti- se burlo_

_-Agradece que no estas para golpearte…no importa yo me se cuidar_

_-Olvídalo…¿qué te parece salir de nuevo con tu guía personal?- le propuso el castaño ilusionado de la oportunidad de volver a pasar un día con su Pyeinji_

_-¿Seguro que puedes?...¿no tienes clases?- le pregunto preocupada de que se las estuviera perdiendo por ella_

_-No…no tengo que hacer nada- definitivamente no tenia clases…si ensayo con la banda…pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo_

_-¿Y a donde me llevaras?- le pregunto interesada en su próximo lugar a conocer_

_-¿De casualidad en tu itinerario hay algún parque de diversiones?_

_-No…lamentablemente ninguno-le respondió triste_

_-Pues hay iremos…te llevare al unos de los mejores que hay en Seoul…de hecho hace mucho que no voy a uno y me encantan_

_-¿De verdad?... a mí también… no hay mejor lugar para des estresarte y olvidarte de los problemas- concordó con su amigo_

_-Opino igual…entonces en eso quedamos…te paso a buscar temprano así conoceremos bien los alrededores…no sería un buen guía si solo te llevo al parque- le dijo divertido Shin Woo_

_-No me decepciones guía – ambos rieron- sabes …esto es muy extraño_

_-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto sorprendido por su cambio de tono_

_-Esto…lo que nos pasó hoy…nunca me había sentido tan cómoda con ningún chico…fue como si te conociera de años_

_-Es verdad…a mi tampoco… me encanta hablar contigo… pero no por razones románticas- le aclaro nervioso preocupado e que ella lo malentendiera mal y se alejara de el- como si fueras parte de mi familia_

_-Somos un caso especial supongo- comento Jazmín extrañamente dolida por lo que le dijo_

Durante el resto de la charla se pusieron deacuerdo sobre la salida al parque lo cual apenas les tomo unos minutos para después seguir hablando sobre sus cosas y de no ser porque Melissa se aburrió de esperar deseando dormir, ellos hubiesen charlado toda la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Shin Woo despertó con el mismo ánimo con el cual llego el día anterior pero deseando que pasara rápido para poder salir con Jazmín al siguiente. Luego de desayunar con el resto de la banda todos se fueron a la compañía para ver el itinerario del día, claro que todos sabían que les tocaba ensayar las nuevas canciones. Durante la mañana el castaño le mando un mensaje a Jaz que decía**:" Espero que esta vez no te haya dejado el bus ;)"** y obteniendo por respuesta de ella:**" muy chistosito T.T, No…no me dejo"**. No pudo evitar reír al imaginar a la castaña molesta por su mensaje.

Cuando llegaron a la compañía fueron directo a la oficina del director, y el castaño estaba preparado para el reproche que le llegaría por haber desaparecido el día anterior, pero había valido la pena, de no ser por aquella escapada seguiría amargado por sus problemas. El director los estaba esperando sentado en su escritorio aun molesto, pero cuando el grupo entro y vio el repentino cambio del guitarrista su enojo desapareció para darle lugar al alivio de ver que el chico parecía haber regresado a la normalidad, incluso decir que estaba mucho mejor.

-Hola muchachos, Me alegro de verte Shin Woo- le dijo poniéndose de pie para recibirlos

-Lamento mucho no haberle contestado ayer Director, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir… necesitaba alejarme de todos y distraerme- se disculpo haciendo una reverencia

-No te preocupes…me alegro de ver que te hiso bien…estas disculpado- le regalo una amable sonrisa que el guitarrista respondió- los he citado para hablar del video del nuevo single y se me ocurrió que en este apareciera una chica, de hecho casualmente se ofreció voluntariamente la nueva modelo Park Shin Eun, creo que le dará una imagen fresca al video…que les parece

-Oh esta genial…me encanta Park Shin Eun- grito Jeremy emocionado

-El que aparezca le va bien a el tema- concordó Tae Kkyung compositor como siempre de la canción

-¿Será una seña O el destino?- susurro Shin Woo para sí mismo

-Ella vendrá esta tarde para conocerlos y ponernos de acuerdo sobre el video- continuo informando el director complacido por la aceptación de la banda- bien vayan a ensayar la canción para que se la muestren a nuestra invitada.

* * *

Un grupo de turista se encontraba visitando el distrito de DoBong-Gu dirigiéndose a conocer uno de los templos más hermosos en corea. Las dos jóvenes caminaban conversando una más entusiasmada que otra mientras sacaban fotografías de los alrededores, con ellas incluidas claro está.

Melissa estuvo todo el día molestándola por Yong Hwa y ya la tenía más que cansada, no solo la invito para que la acompañara, invitación que su amiga rechazo justificando de que no quería ser el mal tercio, también le había dado un sermón de más de 2 horas referente a los sentimientos que podía desarrollar por él y a pesar de que ella se lo juro, confirmo y repitió no parecía convencer a Melissa.

_-Ya te dije que no pasa nada- le volvía a repetir Jazmín_

_-Mas te vale…no quiero verte sufrir- le dijo Melissa preocupada_

_-Si tanto te preocupa ven con migo mañana_

_-Ya te dije que no quiero hacer el mal tercio…además le mencione a Esteban que tu no irías con nosotros mañana y se ofreció a acompañarme- le contesto sonriendo inocentemente_

_-Sabía que había algo detrás de tu negativa- se rio mientras le pinchaba el estomago con los dedos causándole cosquillas_

_-¡Ya!...si lo admito…sabes que me encanta y no podía perderme esta oportunidad_

_-Y claro yo quedo como la mala amiga¿ no?- le pregunto sonriendo_

_-Mejor dicho como heroína- ambas rieron_

_-Hola Melissa…hola Jazmín que bueno que esta vez no te hayas quedado atrás – dijo a sus espalda un chico alto y bien parecido, sus ojos alegres tenían un color castaño claro, casi amarrillos que asían juego con su cabello del mismo tono. Su nombre era Andrés y pertenecía a la carrera de economía en la misma facultad que Jazmín, Melissa estudiaba derecho en otra facultad._

_-Hola Andrés- saludaron a coro ambas – ¿cómo estás?- le pregunto Jazmín sonriéndole_

_-Bien ahora que te veo- le dijo acercándose a ella susurrándole al oído_

_-¡Ya! Que me haces cosquillas- le dijo Jazmín en respuesta dando un paso hacia el lado para alejarse, el se rio._

_-Lo se…por eso me gusta hacerlo_

_-Ya no la molestes…mejor anda que te están llamando el grupo de chicas de mas adelante- le dijo Melissa apuntando al grupo que a ella personalmente no le agradaban_

_-Pero las paso mejor con ustedes- le dijo mirando fijamente a Jazmín_

_-Querrás decir con mi amiga- le rectificó Melissa_

_-Qué bien me conoces Mel- el joven se rio, el grupo de chicas continuo llamándolo_

_-Ya mejor vete antes de que te vengan a buscar – le dijo Jazmín empujándolo_

_-Bueno ya…nos vemos para almorzar juntos- les propuso a lo que ambas chicas sonrieron aceptando._

_-El esta que se muere por ti- dijo Melissa una vez que Andrés se alejo_

_-No seas ridícula Mel…yo no le gusto- negó efusivamente con la cabeza_

_-Se nota a kilómetros, además de que te coquetea muy obviamente y tu ni pendiente_

_-Es que no me gusta…es simpático y todo…pero no me gusta…no hay esa conexión especial- le dijo la castaña sonriendo soñadora_

_-Lo que pasa es que tu esperas un romance de película…oh mejor dicho de drama…y para que tu sepas ese tipo de cosas solo ocurren en las películas, teleseries y dramas- le critico Melissa- dale una oportunidad…no pierdes nada_

_-No gracias…si no hay química como quieres que le dé una oportunidad…conociéndome no lo pescaría y solo lo haría sufrir…mejor dejar las cosas así_

_-Claro si aquella química la encontraste con tu guía personal- se burló la rubia_

_-Y vuelve la burra al trigo- Jazmín puso los ojos en Blanco._

* * *

Llevaba medio año como modelo y según le dijeron ninguna chica logro tanto en tan poco tiempo, claro como no lo lograría si prácticamente ya no tenía vida: entre sesiones de fotos entrevistas y desfiles apenas podía dormir, no se estaba quejando, el ser modelo fue desde niña su sueño más grande y el que le dieran la oportunidad de cumplirlo no se lo espero. Ahora era una de las modelos más cotizadas en el mercado pero a costo de su vida.

A pesar de todo aquel día estaba lejos de sentirse cansada o apenada de lo que era porque gracias a toda su carrera se le había presentado una oportunidad única y más esperada. Su manager la noche anterior mientras se preparaba para una sesión de fotos de una nueva crema de LOREAL, le planteo la idea de aparecer en el vídeo de un grupo musical, y nada más ni nada menos que de su banda favorita, por años hay que agregar, ANJELL a los cuales no solo admiraba y consideraba una de las mejores bandas de la historia si no que se encontraba el chico por el cual suspiro durante años, y en esos precisos momentos se encontraba dentro de la van con su manager en dirección a la compañía para conocer al chico de sus sueños.

Park Shin Eun tenía una estrecha relación con su manager, como de madre e hija, claro no tenían relación sanguínea pero gracias a ella pudo llegar hasta donde estaba. La Manager, mejor llamada Magi era una mujer alta y corpulenta de cabello marrón corto hasta los hombros, tenía unos hermosos ojos grises que mostraban la experiencia de sus años. Había descubierto a Park Shin Eun en un casting en la cual ella estaba participando, Magi como le puso la chica se encontraba solo de espía para saber la nueva adquisición de su competencia, nunca hubiese adivinado que allí conocería a la nueva sensación del modelaje en corea.

Cuando por fin llegaron no podía controlar su cuerpo que no dejaba de temblar de puros nervios, pero tenía que mantener la compostura después de todo era la nueva modelo Park Shin Eun y debía estar a la altura de sus compañeros. Camino erguida detrás de su representante mientras eran recibidos por el director de la compañía.

-Bienvenida señorita Park Shin Eun, es un placer conocerla y que haya aceptado participar en el nuevo video de ANJELL- le dijo mientras caminaban hacia su oficina

-Muchas gracias a usted por aceptar – le respondió Magi seriamente

-Los chicos están aún ensayando… pronto nos alcanzaran- les informo el director

-¿Puedo ir a verlos?- pregunto de improviso Parck Shin Eun- me gustaría mucho

-Claro síganme…- le respondió un sorprendido director.

La modelo sentía como se le aceleraba el corazón a cada paso, escuchando claramente cuando se acercaron al estudio el sonido de los instrumentos de la banda. La batería de Jeremy marcando el ritmo, el teclado y acompañamiento del tierno Go Mi Nam, la masculina y profunda voz de Tae Kyung y finalmente llevándose toda su atención, la increíble melodía producida por la guitarra del chico de sus ensoñaciones , Shin Woo.

La banda sintió cuando abrieron la puerta del estudio por lo que cortaron inmediatamente el ensayo, Tae kyung molesto por la interrupción resoplo volteándose a mirar a sus compañeros, pero al ver la enorme sonrisa de Jeremy pudo adivinar fácilmente que la famosa modelo estaba frente a ellos, su sorpresa fue cuando volteo a ver a Shin Woo que tenía un rostro estupefacto, como si no estuviese preparado pero a la vez esperaba su llegada. Tenía la ligera impresión de que su amigo pasaría por muchas dificultades antes de darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

La reunión fue corta, se presentaron y charlaron un poco sobre el video, pero durante todo ese lapsus de tiempo la chica no pudo dejar de mirar a el guitarrista parado frente a ella ocultando sus castaños ojos , el chico era mil veces más guapo en persona concluyo la modelo, tenía un estilo tan marcado: llevaba unos jeans ajustados negros con unas chapulinas azules, vestía una camiseta azul con a juego con su calzado y sobre este un pollerón negro , y como cada integrante de la banda su arete en su oreja derecha brillaba llamando la atención.

Shin Woo se sentía incomodo pensando como abordarla para poner en práctica el consejo de su amiga, como deseaba poder tenerla a su lado o al menos llamarla para que le infundiera el valor suficiente. La observaba a ratos para estudiarla ocultando sus ojos detrás de su cabello para que ella no lo notara. La chica era mucho más hermosa en persona, además de delgada, era muy cierto aquello de que la cámara engorda, sonrió al pensar que aquello lo hubiese dicho Jazmin, Parck Shin Eun que lo estaba observando pudo observar aquella pequeña sonrisa cautivándola por completo. La modelo estaba maquillada perfectamente resaltando sus rasgos y vestía de manera sencilla pero con clase, unos jeans ajustados azules, una pollera larga de color burdeos sin mangas, con collares y pulseras de accesorios, su cabello lo llevaba suelto pero estaba perfectamente acomodado, toda una muñeca, pensó: están diferente de Jaz, son polos opuestos, Jazmín se maquilla ligeramente y es definitivamente más sencilla, tal vez incluso desaliñada, será por eso que es menos incomodo supongo.

* * *

Se encontraban en ese momento en un restaurant celebrando, siempre buscaban una razón para hacerlo, y Shin Woosabia que no encontraría mejor momento, así que cuando vio que la hermosa modelo se levantó para dirigirse al "tocador" como lo llamo, sabiendo el que se refería al baño, la abordo sin rodeos.

-Señorita Park Shin Eun me gustaría saber si a usted le gustaría salir conmigo- aquellas palabras tomaron desprevenida a la chica que abrió los ojos sorprendida quedando su mente en blanco- me encantaría conocerla mejor- agrego al ver que la chica no atinaba a responderle, y citando el consejo de su Pyeinji.

-Me encantaría- le respondió finalmente regalándole una brillante sonrisa al darse cuenta que aquellas palabras no habían sido un sueño.


	5. Parque de Diversiones

**Hola a todos!**

**Sé que me deben estar odiando por haber tardado tanto pero el tiempo y mi examen me lo impedía (examen que pase wiiiii )...pero por fin logre dejarme un tiempo para escribir y finalmente subir este capítulo que me encanto...extrañaba mucho escribir XD...gracias a que he terminado con casi todo puedo ahora dedicarme a mis fanfics...por favor no dejen de leer y dejar sus reviews que me animan mucho.**

**En fin les dejo este capítulo donde veremos un acercamiento bastante grande de nuestros protagonistas...además le dejo unas canciones ara que escuchen mientras lean... créanme que lo hace más entretenido y por lo menos a mí me da la sensación de que estoy viendo un drama XD**

**Sin darles más lata XD... disfruten**

**Notas Generales:**

_Cuando escriba en_ _cursivo estarán hablando en ingles_

Cuando escriba normal es Coreano

**Cuando escriba en negrita es Español**

Canciones:

SNSD y Super Junior- Seoul

Shinee- Hello Hello

Shinee- Stand By me

* * *

OTRA OPORTUNIDAD AL CORAZÓN 5

**Parque de Diversiones**

-Señorita Park Shin Eun me gustaría saber si a usted le gustaría salir conmigo- aquellas palabras tomaron desprevenida a la chica que abrió los ojos sorprendida quedando su mente en blanco- me encantaría conocerla mejor- agrego Shin Woo al ver que ella no atinaba a responderle y citando el consejo de su Pyeinji.

-Me encantaría- le respondió finalmente regalándole una brillante sonrisa dándose cuenta que aquellas palabras no habían sido fruto de su imaginación.

-¿Qué le parece pasado mañana?- le propuso el guitarrista sintiéndose aliviado a su respuesta temiendo que al no responderle lo rechazara.

-¡Oh!…lo siento no puedo tengo una sesión de fotos… ¿qué le parece al día siguiente?- dijo la joven modelo.

-Lo siento pero no puedo…tengo un recital- le respondió, esto definitivamente no va a hacer tan fácil como creí, pensó el castaño

-¿Qué tal mañana?- le propuso entusiasmada…entre antes mejor.

-¡¿Mañana?- exclamo Shin Woo pasándole inmediatamente por su cabeza el compromiso que tenía con Jazmín el cual por nada del mundo quería cancelarlo

-¡Shin Eun!-se escuchó una voz lejana que llamaba a la modelo

-¡Oh! me buscan…creo que lo mejor es mantener esto en secreto por los periodistas, espero no te moleste- le pidió la chica mirándolo dulcemente mientras escondía un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, no supo porque aquel gesto le recordó a su Pyeinji

-Mmm claro- balbuceo Shin Woo con su atención muy lejos de aquel bar

-Entonces nos vemos mañana…te llamare mañana para terminar de ponernos de acuerdos…me voy- termino de decir la chica retirándose rápidamente al escuchar que la llamaban con mayor insistencia. El guitarrista se quedó con las palabras en la boca y sin saber qué hacer. Sabía que definitivamente no quería cancelar la salida con Jazmín, pero tampoco encontraba correcto cancelar la primera cita con la chica de la que se trataría de enamorar…suspiro resignado a la idea de que el día siguiente seria agotador por no decir complicado.

* * *

Eran las 5 de la mañana y nunca en su vida se había levantado tan temprano para ir a ningún lugar…mucho menos a un parque de diversiones, pero Yong le dijo que la pasaría a buscar a las 6 y ya le mando un mensaje para despertarla, Melissa se encontraba ya despierta a causa de todo el ajetreo que causaba su amiga.

**-¿No crees Que es muy temprano como para ir a un parque de diversiones?**- le dijo su amiga mientras bostezaba

**-Siento haberte despertado…ustedes van a salir en dos horas más y en vez de estar descansando te desperté**-se disculpaba Jazmín mientras se ponía unos hermosos aros en forma de corazón

**-Me gustan esos aros**- comento Melissa y Jazmín sonrió- ¿no crees que te estas arreglando mucho?- le pregunto suspicaz

**-¿Mucho? Para nada…así me arreglo siempre**- le contradijo pintándose los labios con un labial color cereza tenuemente

**-¿Siempre?**- dijo irónicamente arqueando una ceja- como nunca combinaste tu ropa…claro asesorada por mi- Jazmín vestía unos bluejeans con una pollera blanca larga manga tres cuartos, una chaqueta de color anaranjado con un hermoso pañuelo de color gris largo cubriendo su cuello y finalmente por insistencia de ella calzando una cómodas chapullinas de color igualmente gris- **te pusiste unos muy lindos aros, te acabas de pintar los labios…claro no te maquillaste completamente por que no sería tu estilo , tampoco quieres ser tan obvia y ahora te estas aplicando perfume**.

**-¿Ya acabaste de analizarme?**- le pregunto arqueando ambas cejas- **siempre me estas reclamando que no me arreglo mucho y ahora que lo hago me reclamas…quien te entiende**

**-No… si no es por eso…solo ten cuidado de lo que estas sintiendo**- le volvió a advertir Melissa

**-Tranquila…me lo has dicho mil veces y te dije que no pasa nada**- en eso su celular comenzó a sonar avisando que le llego un mensaje de texto de su guía personal**- Yong Hwa acaba de llegar…está esperándome abajo**

**-¡Bien! Por fin podré dormir**- exclamo Melissa levantando sus manos

**-Está bien…ya me voy…espero que alcances a dormir algo**- le dijo Jazmín mientras tomaba su bolso del perchero

**-Sabes… lo único que arruina todo esa teñida es ese viejo bolso…me sentía tan orgullosa viéndote mejor arreglada y con estilo…ahora todo se fue al caño por ese haraposo bolso**- protesto apuntando al morral hecho de distintos trozos de tela de colores grises y negros, amarrado por un lado para acortarlo, con ganchos de metal en un extremo para cerrar un orificio- **definitivamente tengo que hacer que te compres uno**

**-No exageres…aun sirve…además tiene un valor sentimental…ya te lo dije**- le contesto cruzándolo por su cuerpo para colarlo

**-¡Sí! Ya sé que te lo compro tu abuela…pero una chica tiene que tener un bolso adecuado para cada situación…uf**- suspiro resignada**- tengo tanto que enseñarte y tengo mucho sueño para hacerlo ahora…ya ándate**- le ordeno

**-Oka**- rio divertida Jazmín**- nos vemos en la tarde**

**-Recuerda que hoy iremos a cenar en grupo así que llega temprano…pásalo bien**- le grito mientras su compañera salía del apartamento solo escuchando por respuesta un OK- **por favor no te enamores**- termino de decir al silencio que había ahora en el apartamento.

Melissa se sentía feliz por que conociera a alguien y tener algo de aventura durante estas vacaciones, pero durante el tiempo que la conocía y que era poco se había dado cuenta que era una persona de sentimientos fuertes y que se entregaba con totalidad cuando comenzaba a querer a alguien, temía que si se enamoraba se entregaría tal punto que solo haría la despedida y aquel viajes un recuerdo doloroso en vez de una experiencia divertida, porque sabía que Jazmín era alguien muy apegada a su familia y que sería incapaz de separarse de ellos…para ella la familia es su tesoro más valioso.

* * *

Shin Woo se encontraba aparcado frente a la pensión esperando a que Jazmín bajara, no sentía sueño ya que la mayoría de las veces se levantaba a esa hora y había despertado muy emocionado, no entendía si era por la ida al parque de diversiones ya que hace bastante tiempo no iba o por la cita que tenía en la noche, pero de todos modos deseaba mucho hablar con su Pyeinji. Pasado unos minutos desde que le mando el mensaje comenzó a sentirse ansioso mientras miraba fijamente la puerta de la pensión, sin siquiera percatarse vio como la castaña salía del edificio caminando directamente a su auto, Shin Woo saco la mano indicándole que subiera a lo cual la chica quedo sorprendida por el lujoso auto de color blanco del guía, camino con rapidez y se subió al auto por la puerta que su Yong Hwa le abrió.

_-Buenos días_- le sonrió el castaño al ver a su amiga

_-Serán buenos después de las 12…nunca me había despertado tan temprano en mi vida_- rezongó la turista- _ni siquiera alcance a tomar desayuno._

_-¡Ya lo sé! Y yo tampoco por eso he traído algo para que comamos en el trayecto_- le dijo apuntando una mochila que se encontraba en el asiento trasero, Jazmín la tomo y al abrirla saco do sándwiches envueltos en papel plastificado, lo miro sonriente en forma de agradecimiento_- y como vamos a necesitar energía y calentarnos un poco, prepare además chocolate caliente_- continuo apuntando dos tazas térmicas q se encontraban frente a la palanca de cambios.

_-¡Oh que rico!_- exclamo entusiasmada_-¿todo lo preparaste tú?_

_-Eh… más o menos_- le contesto nervioso mientras encendía el motor del auto y recordaba aquella ajetreada mañana.

* * *

Había sido el primero en despertarse y mientras preparaba los sándwiches sus compañeros extrañamente se levantaron también descubriéndolo en la cocina.

-¿Hyung es para todos?- le preguntó maliciosamente Jeremy sabiendo perfectamente que eran para su salida con la extraña turista

-No… son para mi salida de hoy- le contesto secamente

-Oh verdad que nuestro Shin Woo tiene una cita hoy…debe estar muy emocionado para despertar tan temprano y ponerse a cocinar, más en nuestro día libre- lo molesto también Go Mi Nam situándose a su lado mientras veía los apetitosos aperitivos

-Ya déjenlo… es bueno que salga a divertirse un rato y más con su "nueva amiga"- Tae Kyung diciendo esto último recalcándolo especialmente.

-Ya les dije que no es una cita…no me gusta de esa manera…y ya déjenme que voy a llegar tarde

-Si… no vaya a ser que la turista no te espere- le grito Go Mi Nam- oye Hyung- llamo al oscuro cantante-¿ cuando dijiste que llega Mi Nyu?- Shin Woo se detuvo de inmediato

-¡Ah!- pronuncio el pelinegro viendo la espalda del guitarrista- me dijo que dentro de un mes- el ambiente se tensó y Shin Woo podía sentir el pesar en su corazón, respiro profundamente para voltearse y encarar a su antiguo rival

-Te felicito pronto dejaras de llorar por los rincones- y luego de decir eso salió rápidamente de la habitación para tomar sus cosa y marcharse dejando a un joven sorprendido y a otros dos divertidos por su respuesta que no dejaba de ser verdad.

Volviendo a la realidad vio como la castaña comía felizmente el desayuno que preparo mientras que el no había probado ni un bocado por estar manejando.

_-Yong no has comido nada…¿quieres que te ayude?-_ le dijo la chica al percatarse que su chocolate y sándwich estaban intactos

_-¿Cómo?_- le preguntó sin dejar de mirar al frente, entonces la chica corto un pedazo del pan y con sus delicadas manos se lo puso frente a su boca tomando por sorpresa al guitarrista-¡que!- exclamo

_-Abre la boca_- la miro de reojo encontrándose unos tiernos ojos- _abrelos asi podras comer…mientras manejas yo te doy el desayuno_-Shin Woo rio ligeramente abriendo su boca para comer y tomar lo que Jazmín le daba. Estuvieron así bastante tiempo, comiendo y riendo nervioso el joven músico por la confianza de la chica, mientras que ella divertida por la situación.

-_¿Yong A que parque de diversiones vamos?_- le pregunto mientras se limpiaba las manos con un pañuelo ya que termino de darle el desayuno

-_Vamos al Lote World es donde la mayoría de los turistas van…como es más pequeño que los otros dos que planeo llevarte que son los más conocidos...este además tiene una pista de hielo_

_-¿En serio?...yo nunca he patinado en hielo…me encantaría probar_- le pidió entusiasmada

-_¿Qué te parece para la próxima?…pero en la noche es más divertido ya que tiene todo tipo de luces_- le contesto sonriente, ya habían concertado otra salida sin quererlo

-_Genial…¿ yong cuál es tu parque favorito?_- le pregunto curiosa por su guía personal

_-Se Llama Everland y es el más grande…teda la sensación de que te pierdes en un mundo de fantasía…es genial definitivamente tenemos que ir…más de alguna vez para que lo conozcas todo_- ambos no paraban de sonreír entusiasmados por todas las cosas que querían hacer juntos.

* * *

Llegaron alrededor de las 7 de la mañana al parque de diversiones y Jazmín no podía crer que ya estuviera abierto, además quedo impresionada por el tamaño del edificio ya que no solo estaba el parque dentro y la pista de hielo, además tenía un centro comercial. Sin siquiera esperar más ambos entraron dirigiéndose directamente al parque. Jazmín saco su cámara sacando fotografías cada vez que encontraba algo interesante, Shin Woo le quitaba la cámara en algunas ocasiones sacándole fotos a ella. Jazmín se compró un cintillo con orejas mientras que Shin Woo se compró un sombrero con orejas a pedido de su acompañante ya que él se reusó a comprarse también un cintillo excusándose de que echaría a perder su estilo, ya que aunque estuviera de incognito el seguía siendo una súper estrella y por tanto tenía que estar a la altura de uno. Jazmín reconocía que el chico se vestía bastante bien, que se preocupaba por su apariencia a diferencia de ella. El ahora vestía unos jeans ajustado de color negro con una pollera del mismo color, una chaqueta escocesa blanca con líneas negras y una bufanda de lana negro bastante grande, sorprendente mente en gorro con orejas y sus lentes lo hacían ver sexy, misterioso y encantador. Estaba perdida pensó.

La mañana paso con, rapidez entre juegos y risas ambos la estaban pasando de maravilla, se sentían como dos niños en una juguetería, se dirigían de juego en juego y a Shin Woo le encantaba que su pyeinji no tuviera miedo de subirse a ninguno, era la compañera que buscaba ya que ves que asistía a algún parque, fuera con una persona o en grupo siempre alguien no se atrevía a subirse a alguno formando el problema de quien lo acompañaba, eso era algo que lo fastidiaba demasiado, pero con ella era todo lo contrario además de que se sentía sumamente a gusto y no existían esos incomodos silencios entre conversaciones, incluso cuando alguno no decía nada la comodidad no desaparecía.

_-Yong subámonos a la rueda para descansar un poco_- le propuso apuntando al juego

_-Ok…después nos subimos de nuevo a la montaña rusa_- exigió sonriente y Rápidamente ambos se pusieron en la fila charlando animadamente.

_-¿Así que tu compañera siempre te reclama por cómo te vistes?-_ le pregunto sin siquiera creerlo, él nunca pensó que ella se vistiera desaliñada si no que encontraba que tenía un estilo propio ya que en las ocasiones que se habían visto llevaba puesto un pañuelo y sus pantalones con chapullinas. A pesar de ser sencilla le gustaba, sentía que estaba de acuerdo con su personalidad- yo creo que te ves bien… me gusta- le sonrió dulcemente lo que la hiso sonrojar

-Gracias- aquello sorprendió al guitarrista

-Hablaste en coreano

_-Estoy tratando de aplicar lo poco que se…me gustaría hablarlo, siento que me ayudaría mucho en mi carrera_

_-Entonces no solo seré tu guía sino que también tu profesor_- le propuso

_-¿Enserio?_- le pregunto emocionada mientras se tomaba un mechón de su cabello

_-Si…sería más cómodo para mí si hablaras coreano_- ambos rieron al darse cuenta de las verdaderas razones del guía.

_-¿Jaz Siempre llevas el cabello suelto?-_ le pregunto al notar que hace un rato jugaba con su largo cabello oscuro, ahora entendía la razón del por qué el gesto que hiso la modelo con su cabello le recordaba a Jazmín, ella siempre estaba jugando con él.

_-¿Ah?_- pronuncio extrañada por su pregunta_- la mayoría del tiempo_- le respondió luego de pensarlo un poco- _en verano me lo tomo más ya que al tenerlo largo me acalora…pero si me gusta llevarlo suelto…¿ porque me preguntas eso?…es muy raro_ _que un chico te pregunte algo así_

_-Es que siempre estás jugando con el…es como un gesto muy común en ti_- Jazmín se sorprendió de lo observador que era su ahora nuevo profesor

_-Ah…no lo había notado…es que lo encuentro tan suave y manejable…no es porque sea mío…simplemente me gusta sentir las cosa suaves_- le respondió asombrada por su propia manía

-¿En serio?- por reflejo tomo un mecho de su cabello haciendo que Jazmín se sobresaltara por su acción. Shin Woo sin siquiera percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo estaba encantado por lo suave y sedoso del cabello su Pyeinji. Acerco delicadamente el mechón a su rostro solo para sentir el olor que desprendía- huele muy bien

-Gra…gra…ci…as- Jazmín estaba paralizada y completamente roja, era la primera vez que un chico acariciaba su cabello de aquella manera, ni siquiera alguien de su familia lo había hecho…menos decirle que olía muy bien…aquello la derritió por completo.

_-Me gusta…¿a que huele?_- le pregunto mientras ahora el comenzaba a jugar con su cabello

_-A…a…Jazmín…Mel…Melissa encontró una fragancia de Jazmines y me…me la dio_- apenas y podía hablar, comenzaba a sentirse bien aquella sensación, la relajaba

_-He disculpen ¿pueden avanzar?_- les interrumpió un señor al ver que la joven pareja no avanzaba en la fila que ya llevaba bastantes puestos más adelante, fue hay que Shin Woo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo…Le estaba acariciando el cabello a una chica que no era su novia…jamás hiso algo así…y con ella simplemente le nació. luego de haber avanzado y subido al juego el guitarrista apenado se atrevió a hablar, sentandose uno frente al otro.

_-Jaz lo siento_- Jazmín lo miro tímidamente- _no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo…nunca le había tocado el cabello a una chica- Jazmín arqueo una ceja no creyéndole- o sea…si …pero no de esa manera…nunca me llamo la atención con otras… mis antiguas novias…y no es que haya tenido muchas_- se excusó, se sentía estúpido- _es solo que no tan…no sé cómo_- la castaña rio dulcemente

_-Tranquilo…te entendí…no sé como pero lo hice_

_-Disculpa si te incomodó_- escondió su rostro con su cabello

_-No te preocupes…en un principio me tomo por sorpresa porque nunca nadie me acaricio así el cabello…con suerte mi madre… pero me gusto_

_-¿En serio?-_ la miro sorprendido y aliviado de no haber arruinado su amistad- ¿_no te molesta si de casualidad lo vuelvo a hacer?-_ le pregunto en caso de que por instinto lo hiciera ya que últimamente se le estaba dando el dejarse llevar simplemente por lo que quería o sentía.

_-No para nada_- le dijo sonriente e infundiéndole confianza…la verdad es que deseaba que lo volviera hacer. Shin woo arrugo su frente temeroso, entonces Jazmín tímidamente tomo su mano y la acercó a su cabello para que lo acariciara. El guitarrista volvió a tomar un mechón de su cabello y a jugar con él, lo rizaba o enredaba entre sus dedos e incluso lo acercaba a su rostro haciéndose cosquillas con él. La castaña cerró los ojos disfrutando del roce de los dedos en su cabello, relajándose y perdiéndose completamente.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta ninguno de los dos Shin Woo jalaba ligeramente a Jazmín hacia el mientras la acariciaba y ella simplemente se dejaba llevar, ambos comenzaron a acercar sus rostro y el guitarrista percibió nuevamente el aroma de la esencia de Flores, cerro sus ojos disfrutando de la calidez y el alivio que sentía en su pecho. Estaban a punto de juntar sus frentes cuando el celular del integrante de ANJELL sonó sacándolos a los dos del trance en el que se encontraban. El joven saco el celular sin siquiera moverse ni un milímetro ni la chica tampoco, ambos miraron el celular viendo el nombre de la modelo, ella reconoció el nombre de chica, levantaron al unísono los rostros notando lo cerca que estaban sus, Jazmín se enderezó rápidamente, mientras que el tosía y con calma se posiciono para contestar.

-Hola…Sta. Park Shin Eun…ah… si…entonces allí estaré…ah…yo también…hasta luego- eso fue todo lo que hablo y la Pyeinji escucho.

-_Es la chica que te gusta_- le pregunto olvidando por completo lo ocurrido hace un momento

_-Si…me llamaba para confirmar la cita de hoy_- le contesto sonrojado…el no había olvidado lo que estaba haciendo antes de la llamada…de hecho respondió por inercia y no recordaba mucho lo que hablaron

-_¡CITA! HOY_! - Shin woo se sobre salto al escucharla_-¿pero si tienes la cita hoy por que estas aquí?_

_-Originalmente yo quería salir mañana con ella…pero no podíamos y la Sta. Parck Shin Eun dijo que hoy y no alcance a negarme_

_-Entonces debiste cancelar nuestra salida_- le regaño lo cual lo molesto

_-Ni loco_- le respondió sorprendiéndola de su seguridad- _deseaba mucho venir y no quería cancelarlo por nada del mundo…además vamos a cenar_

_-¿Entonces no se te ara muy tarde?...nos demoramos alrededor de una hora en llegar y tienes que ir a tu casa a cambiarte, después de este juego nos vamos…tu a casa y yo a la pensión._

_-Olvídalo…no permitiré que te vayas sola… además aún hay tiempo_- le contradecía

-_Ya te dije que puedo cuidarme sola…de alguna manera llegare a la pensión…tu preocúpate de la cita de esta noche_- insistió la castaña

_-Ya te dije que no…como un buen guía tengo que dejar a mi turista en las puertas de su casa…y adames ando con un cambio de ropa…cuando terminemos aquí iré a un baño público y me cambiare allí…así que no te preocupes_- originalmente no iba a hacer eso, ya que sería imposible entrar a un baño sin que lo acosaran los Fans, pero ella no tenía que saber que en realidad iba a la compañía a cambiarse.

_-Per…_

-¡Ah!- la interrumpió- _son las 1 nos juntaremos a las 6 así que como a las 3 que nos vayamos estaré bien...Jaz tranquila tu estas más nerviosa que yo con respecto a la cita_

_-Lo se…solo te deseo lo mejor_- le dijo escondiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, el castaño sintió deseos de acariciarlo estirando su mano para hacerlo cuando el juego se detuvo interrumpiéndolos y el trabajador les pedio que se bajaran de la atracción.

Apenas se bajaron decidieron que lo mejor era comer algo ya que habían subido a tantos juegos y lo habían pasado tan bien que se olvidaron de almorzar.

_-¿Qué deberíamos comer?_- le pregunto Shin Woo mientras se dirigían al patio de comidas

_-Mmm no se… algo rápido supongo para que alcancemos a disfrutar un poco más_- le respondió haciendo una tierna mueca con sus labios al moverlos hacia un lado

_-Algo rápido_- Shin woo imito el mismo gesto recibiendo un golpe de parte de su acompañante

_-¿Qué tal una hamburguesa_?- le propuso Jazmín

_-¿Una hamburguesa Jaz?...no viniste a Seúl a comer una hamburguesa_

_-Quien sabe…a lo mejor aquí son distintas que en mi país…además es comida rápida-_ insistió

_-¿Segura?-_ le pregunto nuevamente, no le aprecia muy adecuado para alguien que venía a conocer una cultura diferente

_-Si…me gustaría comer una_

Luego de un rato estaban ambos de pie frente a un McDonald decidiendo cual Hamburguesa comprar, ambos estaban jugando con el cabello de Jazmin. Frente a las demás personas parecían una pareja de novios, sin embargo para ellos era simplemente una manera de demostrar que estaban cómodos y que no había ningún tipo de sentimiento romántico…que equivocados estaban.

_-Tenías razón son iguales a las de mi país_- le dijo Jazmín mientras masticaba el ultimo pedazo de su hamburguesa

_-Te lo dije…deberías empezar a hacerme caso más seguido_- Shin Woo la regaño sonriendo

_-¡Ja!...chistoso…y ahora que terminamos tienes que ir a prepararte_- le mando levantando consecutivamente sus cejas burlándose

_-Ya te dije que te llevaría a la posada primero…no insistas más…pero como estas tan desesperada por irte…vámonos_- se puso de pie actuando como si se sintiera ofendido

_-¡Ya! No te enojes_- el castaño se voltio sonriendo burlesco a lo cual la turista correspondió riendo.

* * *

Con desánimo ambos abandonaron el parque de diversiones, claro sin que la castaña sacara unas cuantas fotos más del lugar y algunas contra la voluntad del guía junto a él. Shin Woo se sentía más que aliviado de que nadie lo hubiese reconocido durante todo el día ni que su pyeinji lo descubriera ya que para su mala suerte el parque tenía varios poster o fotografías de su grupo por lo que había tenido que hacer mas de alguna maniobra para distraer a su acompañante y que no se fijara en subieron al auto con pesar pero charlando animadamente de todo lo que una excelente cita…aunque ellos no lo quisieran admitir

_-¿Y donde irán los tortolitos?-_ le pregunto de pronto Jazmín mientras viajaban camino a la posada

_-Iremos a cenar a un restaurante Frances_- le respondió poniéndose nervioso

_-¿Quieres algún consejo?-_ le pregunto la castaña al notar el nerviosismo de su amigo

_-No es la primera vez que salgo con una chica-_ le contesto áspero , el que se ofreciera a darle consejos de citas le ofendió, si fuese a pedir algún consejo seria a un amigo hombre, pero pensándolo bien ninguno de sus amigos y compañeros de grupo le daba la confianza como para pedirle consejos ya que cual de los tres era más inexperto: Go Mi Nam solo pensaba en comida por lo que parecía nulo en citas, pero sabía que tubo a más de alguna novia por allí, Jeremy era un enamoradizo por lo que sus relaciones no duraban mucho y sus técnicas de conquista eran bastante extrañas, finalmente Tae Kyung…ese era otras historia jamás había tenido una cita real y de tacto con las mujeres a excepción de Mi Nyu era un cero a la izquierda.

_-Lo siento…mi intención no era molestarte-_ se enojó consigo mismo por la manera en que le respondió-_ es que te veo algo nervioso…o asustado mejor dicho_

-Un poco- le respondió mirándola de reojo, encontrándose con al comprensiva mirada que le regalo la primera vez que él le conto su historia- _hace un tiempo que no tengo una cita y la última que tuve fue…_- no quiso terminar la frase y ella lo entendía

_-Aun tienes miedo de enamorarte nuevamente…tranquilo…hay un dicho que dice que lo que no te mata te vuelve más fuerte y te puedo asegurar que de amor no se muere nadie-_ Jazmín le sonrió mientras posaba su mano en su hombro infundiéndole la tranquilidad que necesitaba

_-Gracias…definitivamente necesitaba hablar contigo_ - le dijo regalándole una brillante sonrisa lo cual la hiso ruborizarse sintiéndose sumamente feliz.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en la entrada de la posada apoyados en el auto mirando la entrada del edificio charlando animadamente como si no tuviesen nada más que hacer, el guitarrista jugaba con el cabello de Jazmín como había tomado por costumbre y ella se sentía muy a gusto con el gesto.

_-Oh! Verdad que me están esperando para ir a comer-_ dijo de pronto la castaña recordando el compromiso que tenía con su amiga

_-¿Salir a comer?... ¿Con quién?_- pregunto intrigado el castaño y algo preocupado

_-Con todo el grupo…queremos ir a comer a un lugar con karaoke_- le conto su pyeinji entusiasmada…hace años que deseaba ir a un karaoke como en sus Dramas.

_-Oh…bueno creo que también es hora de que me vaya_- se sintió un poco triste- no es bueno llegar tarde a la primera cita- agrego abriendo la puerta del auto

_-Nop…no lo es…me llamas cuando vuelvas…quisiera saber cómo te fue_

_-Puedo llegar tarde_

_-No importa…te contestare igual…me llamas-_insistió la castaña entrecerrando sus ojos

_-De acuerdo…te llamare…nos vemos…bye bye_- se despidió imitándola lo que logro robarle una pequeña risa.

Jazmín se quedó esperando a ver como se marchaba su amigo sintiendo una punzada en su pecho, subió sus manos en el apretándose.

**-Después de esto puede que ya no puedas ser mi guía**- una punzada aun mayor-** esto no es una buena señal**

La castaña entro a la posada para encontrarse con su grupo de amigos sospechando lo que ya había nacido en sus corazón pero que aún no quería admitir…en ocasiones el amor puede nacer en menos tiempo de lo que uno cree.


	6. Llamadas

hola!

lamento mucho hacerlas esperar...pero finalmente lo termine... y como no quiero entretenerlas espero que disfruten este capitulo.

cada vez nos acercamos mas a que se revelen sus sentimientos...¿quien se dará cuenta primero?

NOTA:

_Cuando escriba en_ _cursivo estarán hablando en ingles_

Cuando escriba normal es coreano

**Cuando escriba en negrita es español**

* * *

Otra oportunidad al Corazón

**Llamadas**

Llegó al restaurante antes de lo planeado, a pesar de que paso a su casa y se arregló como le ordenó su mejor amiga, sí ahora sentía la confianza para darle ese titulo, eran al menos 15 minutos antes de lo concertado con la modelo

Se encontraba sumamente nervioso e intranquilo, de alguna manera deseaba que la chica no se presentara y no entendía el porqué. Para distraerse miraba las fotografías que sacó aquel día en el parque con Jazmín, solo recordarla le hacia sonreír inconscientemente, estaba tan abstraído en eso que no noto cuando una esbelta y hermosa chica entraba en la habitación que habían reservado para el encuentro

-Shin Woo Oppa- lo llamo la modelo, tomándolo por sorpresa casi botando su celular

-¡Oh!... Srta. Park Shin Eun- se levanto rápidamente luego de recuperar la calma con una leve reverencia

-Llegaste temprano- dijo la chica sonriente- lamento si te hice esperar

-No te preocupes… después de todo es el hombre quien tiene que esperar a la chica- le dijo recordando nuevamente a su pyeinji, la joven modelo estaba que saltaba de felicidad, no podía creer que estuviera en una cita con su adorado Shin Woo.

No pasaron ni dos minutos de que se acomodara la chica en su lugar frente al guitarrista cuando vinieron a tomarles la orden, luego de eso apareció el típico silencio incomodo, Shin Woo no sabia de que hablar con la modelo, nada le vino la mente y eso lo inquietaba, mientras que la hermosa chica nerviosa hasta mas no poder tenia la mente totalmente en blanco. Ninguno era capaz de mirarse a los ojos y sonreían tontamente.

-Shin Woo Oppa…¿ le dijiste a alguien que saldríamos?- preguntó de pronto la chica encontrando por fin un tema.

-La verdad es que no… pienso que seria muy problemático ya que si se enteran los paparazzi no nos dejarían tranquilos- le respondió honestamente

-¡Oh!...i yo pienso igual…seria muy molesto ya que no podríamos salir en una cita normal…creo que tendremos que disfrazarnos para juntarnos- bromeo la chica a lo cual ambos rieron… ¡por fin un tema en común!, pensaron ambos. Luego la conversación fluyo mucho mejor, entre pelambre y anécdotas relacionadas con lo periodistas.

-Oppa…¿puedo preguntarte algo?- pidió de improviso la chica, Shin Woo la miro despreocupado aceptando su pregunta- hace un tiempo salió en las revistas que estabas de novio con la hermana de Go Mi Nam, pero según supe ahora ella esta saliendo con Tae Kyung ¿es verdad?- Shin Woo soltó los cubiertos retumbando al caer sobre el plato sorprendiendo a la chica- ¿lo siento…te molesta que toque el tema?- molestarle…le dolía el tema

-Si… es verdad…ellos son novios ahora, aunque Mi Nyu esta en estos momentos en África- le respondió lo mas tanquilo posible

-¿Y no te sientes incomodo?...¿no sientas ya nada por ella?- Park Shin Eun estaba temerosa a su respuesta, por su reacción a su pregunta tenia la sensación de que el joven guitarrista aun sentía algo por la chica

-No… solo me gusta como amiga…además si me sintiera incomodo no me quedaría en la banda- su respuesta no era toda mentira, sabia que ya no la amaba…pero seguía doliéndole el corazón

-¡Oh que alivio!…tenía miedo de que aun estuvieras enamorado de ella.

-No…solo fue algo pasajero no tienes de que preocuparte- le reafirmo recordando a la vez todos los momentos que paso con ella, amándola en silencio y sufriendo a la vez mientras ella miraba a Tae Kyung.

El resto de la velada volvió a ponerse incomoda todo a causa de la ausencia de la mente del guitarrista de ANJELL, después de la pequeña interrogación de Park Shin Eun no hiso mas que recordar todos aquellos momentos melancólicos de hace unos meses, casi se cumpliría una año de todo aquello.

Cuando terminaron de comer Shin Woo sintiéndose mal por no haber prestado la suficiente atención a su compañera le propuso ir a ver una película, después de todo el era el sitio perfecto para que nadie los reconociera entre tanta oscuridad y no era necesario tratar de mantener una conversación forzada, al menos así terminaría bien la cita. Lo que ninguno imaginaba era que al salir se encontraran precisamente con lo querían evitar. Apenas pusieron un pie fuera del restaurante se encontraron con una docena de periodistas que los esperaban afuera para tener la primicia de ver a la nueva pareja estrella.

Ambos quedaron atónitos al ver a los paparazzi y automáticamente fueron cegados por cientos de flashes, Shin Woo tomo el brazo de la modelo arrastrándola dentro del restaurante y sin siquiera pensar en nada corrieron buscando la salida trasera del lugar. Los demás clientes al ver a la joven pareja estaban boquiabiertos, no solo los reconocieron al instante si no que muchos también sacaron fotografías con sus celulares.

Una vez a fuera cada uno se separo para subir a su auto que habían aparcado cada uno en direcciones opuestas, sin antes quedar de acuerdo de llamar apenas se encontraran con sus respectivos representantes, que a estas alturas ya se abrían enterado de lo sucedido.

El integrante de ANJELL estuvo manejando apenas 10 minutos cuando sonó su celular, acepto la llamada poniéndola en altavoz, sabiendo bien de quien se trataba.

-¡Shin Woo!... puedes explicarme las fotos que acaban de aparecer en Internet

-Lo siento director…no contaba con que me descubrieran…no tan rápido

-¿Donde estas?- le pregunto bastante molesto

-Voy camino a la compañía…llegare pronto

-Te espero…date prisa- después de esto ultimo corto la llamada

* * *

-¿Como es posible que suceda esto de nuevo? Es la segunda vez que los paparazzi te sorprende con tu chica…¿ase cuanto que están saliendo?- Le pregunto el director furioso ante lo que estaba sucediendo, los teléfonos no paraban de sonar preguntando por el nuevo romance del guitarristas y los rumores comenzaban al instante asociándolo con la vez que invento ser novio de Go MI Nyu

-Desde hoy… no esperaba que nos descubrieran en la primera cita- le contesto irritado, el director llevaba mas de media hora regañándolo sobre que la situación podía dañar su imagen, especialmente por que fue involucrado hace unos meses con la novia de uno de sus compañeros de banda

-¿En que estabas pensando?... ¿sabes cuanto va a dañar tu imagen?- seguía recalcando el director

-¡Ya!...estaba pensando en seguir con mi vida… ¿no fue eso lo que me dijiste?- el director lo miro pasmado al escucharlo, tenia la razón él fue quien en primer lugar le pidió que siguiera con su vida

-Esta bien…creo que exageré- se disculpo sentando en su escritorio- solo debemos esperar a que la manager de la Señorita Park Shin Eun llame para ver como resolvemos este problema- en eso su computador comienza a sonar – y hablando de la reina de Roma- agrego el director aceptando la video llamada que se proyectaba en la televisión de la oficina.

-Buenas noches director … creo que frente ala situación que nos acongoja creo que seria prudente si nos preparamos con las declaraciones a presentar- dijo seriamente la representante… estando a su lado la hermosa modelo ParK Shin Eun

-Si, yo también pienso lo mismo- le contesto intimidado por su formalidad…mas que una representante parecía una abogada

-Shin Eun me explico que ustedes están saliendo, ¿es cierto Joven Shin Woo?- le pregunto mirándolo intensamente

-Si… es cierto- respondió intimidado

-Bueno, ya que ambos se gustan…podríamos aprovechar esta relación para impulsar aun mas sus carreras…podrían salir bastantes beneficios de todo esto- le propuso sonriéndole

-No estoy muy seguro con ello, Shin Woo tuvo problemas con la prensa ase unos mese por su antigua relación y su imagen salió bastante deñada- se opuso el director

-Pero si manejamos la publicidad de manera correcta el puede recuperar…por ejemplo podríamos decir que mi cliente es la cura para el dolor del joven Shin Woo asi el quedara como el pobre chico con el corazón roto- aquellas palabras aunque eran ciertas le hisieron enojar al Guitarrista.

-Puede que tenga razón si manejamos bien la publicidad no tendrían por qué salir perjudicados- dijo mirando a Shin Woo dislumbrando un rayo de luz- bien… pueden continuar con su relación, nosotros nos encargaremos de organizar las conferencias de prensa, apariciones en televisión para hacer pública su relación

-Me parece ideal…entonces nos mantendremos en contacto- concordó la mujer

-¡Que alegría Oppa!…podemos seguir viéndonos- le dijo alegremente la hermosa Park Shin Eun, a lo cual su oppa solo movió su cabeza en forma de aceptación, cuando en su interior no se sentía nada cómodo con la situación.

* * *

El grupo de jóvenes turistas llevaban cantando dos horas en una Karaoke ubicado cerca de su posada. La gran mayoría pudo seguir perfectamente las canciones en el idioma de la nación ya que se prepararon bastante antes de su viaje. Pocos eran lo que hablaban fluidamente coreano, pero el resto podía defenderse bastante bien. Jazmín era de aquellas que se defendía, tomó un curso de coreano básico y se encontraba aun estudiándolo, podía sentirse orgullosa de la rapidez con la que estaba aprendiendo, después de todo ver tanto Dorama tenia que servirle de algo.

Mientras todos se divertían, la mente de Jazmín estaba muy lejos de aquel karaoke. Se sentía inquieta por la cita de su Amigo, no lograba entenderse a si misma, quería que la cita fuera un desastre, deseaba que Yong no se enamorara de aquella chica.

_-¡Jazmín!... ¡Jazmín!...¡despierta!_- le grito Melissa mientras la sacudida

_-Que…¿Qué_?- dijo la castaña despertando de sus pensamientos

_-¿Que te pasa? Apenas has cantado y pareciera que estuvieras en otra parte-_ le reclamo su amiga

_-Lo siento…es solo que me siento algo inquieta… no te preocupes-_ le respondió tomando un sorbo de bebida

_-¿Inquieta…pero por?… ¿no me digas que es por la cita de tu guía turístico?- l_e pregunto la ojiverde sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

_-¡No!...nada que ver-_ exclamo esquivando la mirada de Melissa, Mentira, se dijo a si misma

_-¡Si lo es!…estas preocupada por el…te dije que sentías algo mas por aquel chico_

_-¡No!…solo me preocupa que le vaya mal-_ otra mentira

_-Si como no…hagamos que te creo…mejor y para que te distraigas un rato cantemos una canción juntas-_ le propuso Melissa a su amiga

_-Claro…aunque creo que ya no me sale la voz-_ dijo entre risas- ¿cual podríamos cantar?

_-Una de SND…Black and White…me encanta esa canción_- le dijo entusiasmada

_-De acuerdo…me tinca_

_-¿Chicas siguen ustedes?-_ se acercó de pronto Andrés Sentándose muy cercanamente a Jazmín

_-Si…¿quieres unírtenos?-_ le propuso Melissa

_-Mientras cante con Jazmín… claro que si_

_-Huy que lastima pero no vas a poder…es una canción solo para chicas-_ le dijo la castaña tratando de separarse un poco del joven

_-¿Y me la vas a dedicar?-_ le pregunto acercándose seductoramente a su rostro

_-Mmm… creo que te han dedicado mas de alguna canción…como siempre seré la excepción-_ le respondió sonriéndole cínicamente y poniéndose de pie llevándose con ella a su amiga.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana cuando por fin llego a su hogar, entró lo mas sigilosamente posible para no ser invadido por los interrogatorios de sus amigos si es que ellos ya se habían enterado de su, si podría llamarse asi, noviazgo con la modelo Parck Shin Eun. Afortunadamente o mas bien gracias a dios ellos parecían estar dormidos así que rápidamente se refugio en su habitación.

Se sentía agotado, después de la tensión que pasó durante la cita con la modelo, sumarle la escapada de los periodistas, el sermón del director además de la propuesta de la Manager de Parck Shin Eun, y para rematarla que le hubiesen dado una serie de instrucciones, itinerarios y reglas a seguir a causa de su "nueva relación"…todo eso en una noche…se sentía a morir solo, quería caer sobre su cama y dormir.

Shin Woo se acercó a su cama dispuesto a arrojarse en ella cuando recordó la promesa que le hiso a su Pyeinji.

-Tengo que llamarla- miro su celular viendo que era bastante tarde- debe estar dormida…pero si no la llamo se enojara- busco el numero en su lista de contactos dudando el llamarla, pero tenia deseos de hablar con ella, después de tantos problemas lo único que quería era escuchar una voz amigable… a si fueran mas de las 3 de la mañana.

* * *

Estaba acostada en su cama, podía escuchar claramente la respiración de Melissa durmiendo plácidamente, mientras que ella se encontraba inquieta, si tenía sueño y le pesaban los parpados, pero deseaba hablar con Yong y saber como le fue en su cita, mantenía su celular apretándolo con sus manos rogando que la llamara.

**-Yong…no olvides tu promesa…por favor llámame…por favor**-susurro deseando que un milagro ocurriese y que el pudiese escucharla

* * *

Tomó asiento en el escritorio que tenia en la habitación, ubico el celular frente a él apoyándolo para que la cámara lo enfocara, tomo una larga respiración, se puso los lentes y apretó el botón para llamar a Jazmín. Sonó el celular una…dos…tres…

_-¿Halo con quien hablo?_- se escuchó del otro lado pero la pantalla se veía negra

_-¿Pyeinji? Soy yo Yong_…¿estabas durmiendo?- le pregunto apenado de haberla despertado

_-Ah…no….solo un poco adormilada-_ le contesto bostezando

_-¿Si quieres hablamos mañana?-_ le propuso el guitarrista

_-¡No!... tranquilo quiero saber como te fue_

_-¿Porqué no puedo verte?….esta todo negro-_ le dijo de pronto Shin Woo

_-¿Verme…como?-_ preguntó confundida

_-¿No quedamos que hablaríamos solo por video llamada?- l_e recordó sonriendo por lo olvidadiza de su amiga

_-¡Oh cierto!… ¡oh! espera voy a cambiarme a la sala de estar por que creo que mi compañera se molestara si la despierto por hablar contigo-_ le dijo la castaña, Shin Woo puedo ver como se movía la cámara y de pronto se aclaró la imagen pero aun no veía el rostro de su amiga. Jazmín ubicó el celular en una mesita frente a un sofá enfocándose a si misma y luego se sentó sobre el sofá abrasando un cojín-_¿ mejor?_- le pregunto sonriente

_-Mucho mejor-_ le respondió correspondiéndole su sonrisa entretenido por la apariencia de la chica, llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color gris y una solera blanca con unos dibujos de notas musicales. Su Cabello largo y revuelto la hacia ver adorable.

_-Entonces cuéntame como te fue-_ le pidió ansiosa y debía reconocer que a la vez temerosa

_-Bueno…partamos por que fue bastante difícil hallar un tema de conversación…pense en mil temas antes de llegar a la cita, pero cuando la vi mi mente quedo en blanco… no se me ocurrió nada-_ aquello le produjo una punzada en el pecho a Jazmín

_-Estabas nervioso…suele ocurrir que cuando estas frente a la persona que te gusta no sabes que decirle-_ le dijo jugando con su cabello, distrayendo al chico que deseaba jugar también con el.

_-Después se me ocurrió llevarla al cine-_ continuo Shin Woo

_-Eso lo hiciste para no tener que hablar con ella…así no lograras mejorar_- lo regaño, Shin Woo quedo impresionado de que hubiese adivinado exactamente lo que pensó en aquél momento –_ en ves de tratar de escapar a lo momentos incomodos los tienes que afrontar, lógicamente en un principio será así…a todos les ah ocurrido cuando tienen la primera cita con la persona que les gusta._

_-¿Estas segura?_-dijo luego de centrarse nuevamente en la conversación y no en su cabello-_ me sentí muy incomodo durante casi toda la noche, aun cuando encontramos un tema de conversación._

_-Aun estas reacio a abrir tu corazón…tu solo deja que ella te cure con el tiempo_- le sonrió dulcemente dándole la esperanza de salir de el agujero en el que se sentía- _¿cuando saldrán de nuevo?_

_-Mañana…tenemos_- se calló no podía decirle que les habían organizado una entrevista por radio- _saldremos juntos_

_-¡Ah!...asegúrate de no planear nada mas ese día para que no llegues tarde…concéntrate en ella…trata de buscar la manera de sentirme mas a gusto con ella… ya veras que dentro de poco tu corazón será cautivado por ell_a- le volvió a sonreír pero esta vez su mirada mostraba un poco de dolor- creo que de ahora en adelante nos veremos menos

_-El que salga con ella no quiere decir que no seguiré siendo tu guía personal…por sobre todo eres mi amiga, si no fuera por ti no me hubiera animado a invitarla a salir-_ otra punzada en el pecho de la joven castaña-_ además sé que estarás poco tiempo en corea por lo que buscare mas de alguna manera para que nos veamos._

_-No puedes hacer eso…te lo dije… tienes que buscar la manera de sentirte a gusto con ella para eso tienes que estar mas tiempo a su lado…no puedes dividirte entre las dos…tu no tienes ninguna responsabilidad conmigo…yo sabia que seria así-_ escucharla decir eso le molesto bastante

_-¡Me rehúso!... así tenga que pasar sobre ti nosotros nos seguiremos viendo tan seguido como pueda… yo necesito verte_- Shin Woo la miraba intensamente como si pudiera atravesar atreves del celular si quisiera.

-Yong – Jazmín sintió como su corazón se aceleró al escucharlo y sonrió al ver que no podría ir contra su voluntad…menos si ella también quería seguir viéndolo, suspiro recostándose sobre el sofá mirándole dulcemente. A Shin Woo le pareció la imagen mas dulce y linda que hubiese visto, eran tan diferentes: mientras que Park Shin Eun era una chica preocupada por su imagen, sofisticada pero a la vez dulce tanto como lo era Mi Nyu, Jazmín era una chica sencilla y natural que con una simple sonrisa le hacia olvidar todo su dolor.

_-Esta semana se me va hacer un poco difícil verte-_ le dijo sonriendo desanimado apoyando sus brazos sobre el escritorio y recostando su cabeza en ellos sin dejar de mirar a la chica

_-De todos modos no hubiera podido aunque quisieras-_ le respondió, a lo cual el guitarrista frunció el ceño interesado en el por que-_ pasado mañana mi grupo va a viajar a Incheon, vamos a pasar una semana en el templo de Meditación del farol de Loto._

_-Wow…creo que nunca he ido…¿cuando vuelves?-_ tal ves el que estuviera aislada en el templo no seria tan malo…así no estaría presente cuando la noticia de su relación explotase , así por lo menos pasaría una poco de tiempo y dejara de ser una primicia

_-El próximo sábado…y como vamos a estar tan cansados el día domingo lo tenemos libre para hacer lo que queramos, descansar de tanta ida y venida_.

_-Perfecto…entonces el próximo sábado serás solo para mi_- le ordeno animado y regalándole una brillante sonrisa, a lo cual la chica no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la idea

_-De acuerdo… cuando llegue te llamo y nos ponemos de acuerdo_

_-¿Y tu crees que vamos a dejar de hablarnos durante el tiempo que estés en el templo?...te prohíbo que te apartes de tu celular-_ la miro con seriedad pero aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-Babo – se rio Jazmín.

Shin Woo ya lo sabia, ella se volvió alguien que realmente necesitaba pero por sobre todo tenerla, lamentablemente la realidad evitaba que el realmente quisiera acertar la verdad que ya albergaba en su corazón, tenia miedo, entendía que entre mas la quisiera mas le dolería perderla. Pero no podía estar lejos de ella, necesitaba al menos escuchar su voz, tenia que elegir, pero no importaba cual fuera la elección igualmente volvería a salir herido.


	7. Celular Te Extraño

**Hola! SIIII por fin he vuelto jajajjaja...se que me deben estar matando con sus monitas de Vudú por que no había subido nada en un tiempo bastante largo y les pido mil disculpas por ello...estuve pasando un momento súper difícil que me afecto mucho en mis ganas de hacer las cosas que me gustas...pero estoy recuperando y lo primero que hice fue retomar historias...hace poco actualice mi Fanfic "MI VERDADERA PASION" y hoy es el turno de "OTRA OPORTUNIDAD AL CORAZÓN" JIJIJIJI...espero le guste este capitulo...la verdad apenas comencé a escribir no me paro nadie y gracias a mi nuevo celular el cual amo...puedo escribir el cualquier parte que quiera ^^**

**en fin no las entretengo mas y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo...prometo subir ahora mas seguido...les mando un beso a todas y muchas gracias por seguir mi fanfic.**

_Cuando escriba en_ _cursivo estarán hablando en ingles_

Cuando escriba normal es Coreano

**Cuando escriba en negrita es Español**

**_Cuando escriba en negrita y cursiva es mensaje_**

* * *

OTRA OPORTUNIDAD AL CORAZÓN 7

**CELULAR...TE EXTRAÑO**

ANJELL se encontraba practicando y ya eran pasados las doce de la noche, era el único momento en el que ahora podían practicar juntos debido a la apretada agenda de Shin Woo. Logro convencer a Tae Kyung de descansar un poco y así aprovechar de hablar con Jazmín antes de que partiera a Icheon, busco una habitación vacía, cerro la puerta con seguro, se puso sus lentes falsos e inicio el video llamado.

_- ¿Jaz?... Hola ¿esta ocupada?_

_- ¡Yong! -_ le contesto Jazmín sin poder esconder la alegría de verlo a lo cual Shin woo sonrió

_- ¿qué sucede escucho algo de ruido… eso fue un pantalón volando?_

_- ¡oh! no te preocupes solo es Melissa que esta un poco histérica buscando que llevar para la visita del templo_- Jazmín libero una risilla recordando lo que le informaron a su amiga_- sucede que el guía con el cual viajaremos mañana le pidió de favor a Melissa llevar ropa modesta ya que la suya es muy llamativa-_ al terminar no pudo contenerse mas y estallo en risa, a la cual su guía personal acompaño.

**- ¡oye Jaz deja de reír y mejor ven a ayudarme!-** le grito Melissa

_- parece que esta realmente molesta y eso que no entendí nada de lo que dijo_

_- perdón por no poder hablar por mas tiempo pero parece que necesita urgentemente mi ayuda_

_- no te preocupes de todas maneras yo tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para hablar, solo quería asegurarme de verte antes de que te fueras por si se nos hace muy complicado_- al escucharlo decir aquello el corazón de Jazmín dio un vuelco, sonrió dulcemente mientras lo miraba con nostalgia como deseaba estar a su lado y que le acariciara el cabello, iba a extrañar mas de lo que pensaba a su mejor amigo_- ¿a que hora te vas? -_ le pregunto sacándola a ella de sus pensamientos y saliendo el del trance que le produjo verla con aquella expresión, siempre había deseado que alguien lo mirara de aquella manera, como si fuese importante en la vida de esa persona.

_- a primera hora, como a las 7… te juro que no entiendo la mala costumbre de levantarse tan temprano-_ remilgo la extranjera haciendo un puchero

_- supongo que es para aprovechar el día, de todas maneras no es tan temprano-_ claro comparado con la hora que el tenia que despertar todos los días dormir hasta las 7 seria realmente un descanso.

_- para ti lo será -_ le hiso un mueca de disgusto lo cual no pudo haberle parecido mas adorable, claro también gracioso

**- ¿¡oye Jazmín qué estas esperando para venir a ayudarme?-** le volvió a llamar aun mas histérica Melissa

- ¿Hyung donde estas? - se escucho la voz de Jeremy que hace bastante tiempo buscaba a Shin Woo

_- tal parece que nos llaman a ambos-_ le dijo Jazmín sintiendo una opresión en su pecho

_- tal parece... Disfruta de tu estancia en el templo y no olvides que jamás debes separarte de tu celular ya que aun seguiremos con las clases y tampoco olvides que el sábado después de que regreses tenemos una cita-_ le ordeno el guitarrista entrecerrando sus ojos a modo de amenaza, a aquello le pareció tan tierno que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla.

_- si señor -_ le respondió Jazmín poniendo su mano derecha sobre su frente como si un soldado estuviera saludando a su superior, ambos rieron ante su gesto.

- Annyeon (adiós informal en coreano)- se dijeron ambos para luego cortar la llamada- te voy a extrañar susurraron ambos sin que el otro pudiera escucharlos

* * *

Aquella noche Shin Woo no pudo conciliar el sueño, se sentía sumamente inquieto, tenia la sensación de estar perdiendo algo importante, lo peor de todo era que estaba agotado y tenia que levantarse a la 5 de la mañana para ir a la locación donde tendría una sesión fotográfica con su novia. Miro su reloj comprobando que eran las 4 de la madrugada - no tiene caso que siga intentando dormir- dijo resignado tomando la decisión de leer algún libro, lamentablemente recordó que su libro aun lo tenia su Pyeinji así q tomo el libro que le pertenecía a ella para intentar leerlo – ¡aich!, esta en español... ¿y ahora que hago? -Comenzó a buscar en su habitación con que matar el tiempo sin poder evitar centrar su atención en su guitarra - podría componer...pero después de que compuse aquella canción para Mi Nyu no he sentido deseos de volver a hacerlo- el animo del músico decayó abruptamente sintiendo unas ganas enormes de ver a su mejor amiga para reconfórtalo, volvió a mirar su reloj - las 4.30 si salgo de aquí a las 5 alcanzaré a verla antes de que se vaya - siguiendo aquel impulso el guitarrista se apresuró a darse una ducha para despertar por completo y salir lo antes posible. Dejo todo listo para que no lo descubrieran, ni se preocuparan por el en caso de que no lo encontraran si venían en su busca, escribiéndole al director un correo explicándole que llegaría directamente a la locación luego de hacer algunas cosas personales, sabia que después se vería en la obligación de explicar, pero eso lo pensaría después.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana y tanto Jazmín como Melissa parecían y se sentían como zombis, apenas habían dormido un par de horas. Ninguna tenía ánimos de ir al viaje y con más razón Jazmín que después de terminar el video llamado con Yong tuvo la sensación de que perdía el aliento.

Se encontraban subiendo las maletas al bus que los llevaría en el espiritual viaje cuando un deportivo blanco se detuvo en la acera del frente del cual bajo un apuesto joven. Jazmín conversaba con Melissa cuando fueron interrumpidas por Andrés quien la abrazo por la espalda.

**- hola Andrés -** lo saludaron ambas mientras Jaz se trataba de zafar sin resultados, el joven espectador al otro lado de la calle veía la escena estupefacto.

**- ¿Jazmín te parece si nos sentamos juntos?-** le propuso el apuesto joven

**- gracias por tu ofrecimiento- **respondió mientras le propinaba un codazo en el estomago que logro liberarla del abraso**- pero creo que debo rechazarlo ya que me sentare con Melissa e iremos durmiendo todo el camino-** tanto su amiga como el apuesto espectador sonrieron divertidos al ver la acción de la castaña.

_- ¡es hora de partir! -_ les llamo el guía encargado desde el bus

Todos los turistas comenzaron a subir mientras un joven músico observaba triste a su mejor amiga a la cual no podría ver en una semana.

Jazmín se sentó en el asiento junto a la ventana y su amiga junto al pasillo, Melissa automáticamente cerro sus ojos en cambio jazmín miraba por la ventana sintiendo miedo al pensar que tal vez cuando regresara ya no tendría la misma relación con Yong, él ahora podría concentrarse en estar con su novia y ser mas cercano a ella, Dirigió su mirada en la dirección de la calle en la cual solía llegar su guía personal descubriendo que su auto estaba estacionado allí, Jazmín apoyo ambas manos la ventana para buscar a su amigo encontrándolo de pie junto a su automóvil mientras la observaba sonriendo, pero mostrándole con sus ojos la tristeza de no poder verla durante un tiempo. Jazmín le devolvió la sonrisa con la misma expresión que aquella anoche, lo cual logro darle un vuelco al corazón del guitarrista. El bus comenzó a partir mientras ambos jóvenes seguían observándose tomando la resolución de que no importara como, ellos seguirían en contacto y todo por miedo a perder la conexión que habían logrado establecer en tan poco tiempo, pero que a pesar de eso era muy importante para ellos.

* * *

La ciudad estaba tapizada con imágenes de la nueva pareja Hallyu, estaban en boca de todos los programas de televisión y radial, incluso se peleaban por tener a la famosa pareja en ellos. Tanto la manager como el director estaban más que felices con toda la publicidad y fama que estaban logrando. Park Shin Eun estaba en las nubes de tanta felicidad, ya que no solo recibía muchas mas atención que antes si no que ahora podía pasar todo el tiempo junto a su oppa, aunque no fueran necesariamente en citas. Sin embargo a diferencia de los demás Shin woo se sentía ahogado y en lo absoluto entusiasmado con lo que estaba sucediendo, si antes tenia una agenda ocupada ahora estaba repleta, ni tiempo para respirar tenia: entre entrevistas, ensayos con la banda, sesiones fotográficas, las preparaciones del nuevo video del cual ahora el y su novia serian protagonistas, se encontraba sofocado y aun así se encargaba de robar unos pocos segundos para hablar con su Pyeinji, sin importarle donde estuviese ni con quien.

Gracias a todos lo esfuerzos que tenia que hacer para hablar con ella había descubierto que era muy bueno disfrazándose ,escondiéndose e incluso escapándose, podría trabajar perfectamente como espía del gobierno, al menos eso creía el. Shin woo y Jazmín se organizaron para que ninguno fuera descubierto, mientras Jazmín escondía su celular en el sostén, lugar que jamás revisarían los monjes, cada vez que podía hablar le mandaba un mensaje a su guía y maestro personal, por otro lado Shin woo se aseguraba de siempre llevar sus lentes y de tener alguna gorra a mano para no ser descubierto además por Jazmín. Cada vez que recibía aquel mensaje se las arreglaba para inventar una escusa o simplemente desaparecer y esconderse en algún lugar, incluso en una ocasión no hallo otra solución que esconderse en un armario argumentándole a su mejor amiga que les habían cortado la luz y que por eso no podía verlo, nunca hubiese pensado que ella le creyera, pero Jazmín jamás desconfió de él. Como Jazmín no podía llamar o mandarle algún mensaje a Yong cada vez que lo comenzaba a extrañar, lo que ocurría muy a menudo durante el día, a escondidas sacaba su celular para observar el dibujo que él le diseño en su carcasa y como si su guía personal hubiese adivinado siempre descubría algún mensaje que él le escribió, en ocasiones eran para burlarse de ella o para contarle algo y siempre terminaba agregándole que volviera pronto. Aquella simple frase lograba alegrarle el día y hacerla sentir que de verdad era alguien importante para el.

Todo el mundo notaba lo pendiente que estaba el guitarrista de su celular, para los demás integrantes no era desconocida la razón ya que en mas de una ocasión lo habían pillado hablando con su supuesta amiga e incluso a veces tuvieron que cubrirlo para que no lo descubrieran, tanto para el director como la manager se les hacia extraño por que en varias ocasiones detuvo una sesión o alguna practica por contestar una llamada, incluso el músico desaparecía sin avisar previamente. La joven modelo estaba tan embelesada con si novio y todo lo que estaba ocurriendo que ni cuenta se daba.

Aunque Shin Woo reconocía sentirse mas cómodo con su novia, aun no estaba seguro de amarla, le gustaba y a quien no, pues era sumamente hermosa y sofisticada. Pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que ya la consideraba alguien de su circulo, pero cuando ella lo abrazaba o le tomaba la mano no lograba sentirse a gusto y esto se reflejaba en la actuación.

Las grabaciones del video se estaban llevando a cabo y se trataba de como el guitarrista desde la distancia amaba a Park Shin Eun y se las arreglaba para llamar su atención. Todo el mundo tenia grandes expectativas de el nuevo video del grupo ANJELL , pero el director del video como los integrantes de la banda se encontraban preocupados. Se notaba que la modelo se encontraba totalmente enamorada del guitarrista y esto se veía en cada escena, sin embargo en Shin woo no ocurría lo mismo, le costaba

Reflejar aquel sentimiento de amor desde las sombras, trato de utilizar sus recuerdos al haber pasado aquello con Mi Nyu sin embargo no obtenía un buen resultado. Lo único que lograba era entristecerse.

-¡Corte!- grito cansado el director del video- joven Shin Woo no esta reflejando el sentimiento adecuado…por favor concéntrese mas

-Lo siento… lo intentare mas duro- se disculpaba avergonzado el guitarrista. Se sentía impotente de no lograr el resultado que todos esperaban, pero lo hacia sentir aun peor el que no fuera su primera actuación en un video, a pesar de que intentara todas las técnicas y usara todos sus recuerdos solo empeoraba su estado de animo, pensó que ya había superado a Mi Nyu pero tal parecía no ser así.

-Tomemos un descanso…Joven Shin Woo por favor trate de concentrarse aun mas- lo regaño nuevamente el director antes de salir de set

-Oppa…no te preocupes sé que buscaras la manera de encontrar el sentimiento adecuado…yo tengo fe en ti- le animo su novia dándole una tierna sonrisa mientras tomaba sus manos a la cual el castaño correspondió, luego con una de sus manos desordeno el flequillo de ella, acción que había comenzado a hacer cada vez que sentía el deber de mostrar su cariño, aquello alegraba mucho a la joven modelo creyendo que el guitarrista lo asía por que la quería como mujer, pero para los demás que observaban la escena solo parecía una muestra de cariño de un hermano a su pequeña hermana. Shin Woo se alejó de la modelo acercándose a su grupo de amigos que estaban sentados cerca del set descansando: Jeremy se encontraba jugando con su video juego, Go Mi Nam comiendo divertido un dulce en forma de chupete y Tae Kyung escuchaba música, todos actuaban como si no hubieran prestado atención a la grabación, pero la verdad es que los tres estaban muy pendientes de ella

-¡aich!…estoy agotado - dijo el castaño dejándose caer en un asiento frente a sus amigos

-¿Ah estado muy difícil la grabación?- comento el oscuro vocalista retirando sus audífonos para mirar a su amigo

-Es solo que no logro proyectar el sentimiento que quieren… ¿no entiendo lo que estaba pensando el director al ponerme de protagonista?…debió poner a Mi Nam, él es mejor actor que yo- continuo Shin Woo molesto, como se le ocurría a su director sabiendo su historia con Mi Nyu ponerlo de actor principal en aquel video, estaba abriendo una herida que creía sanada

-El esta aprovechando la fama que están produciendo tu y tu novia- le respondió secamente el ultimo integrante sin dejar de comer su caramelo

-Tal vez debes concentrarte en otra cosa… si no pudiste utilizar tus recuerdos- Jeremy se tapo la boca luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras , tanto el guitarrista como el vocalista de ANJELL lo miraron regañándolo para callarse- perdón…continúo…concéntrate en tu novia…recuerda que la idea es que noten que la amas…¿oh no estas enamorado de la Srta. Park Shin Eun?- recalco aquella pregunta con su voz ya que sabia que su amigo no sentía nada por la modelo mas que una simple amistad

-Bueno…amarla…aun no- le respondió inquieto

-Entonces refleja que te gusta… ¿oh tampoco te gusta como mujer?- continuo con las pregunta Tae Kyung esperando que de una vez se diera cuenta que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo con la Modelo

-¿Que están tratando de hacer haciéndome estas pregunta?...es como si estuvieran atacándome- les respondió ofendido el castaño

-Solo estamos preocupados por ti y queremos ayudarte- le respondió calmadamente Go Mi Nam

-Gracias por su extraña manera de preocuparse…pero ya lo intente…me siento un inútil…no sé que es lo que me pasa…si esto continua así el video será un fiasco solo por mi causa- dijo el castaño mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

Ante la situación y la desesperación del guitarrista sus amigos decidieron intervenir, por lo que se las arreglaron para que el guitarrista hablara con su mejor amiga .Jeremy tomo el celular de su amigo a escondidas y como sabia el método que utilizaba Shin Woo para hablar con ella, le envió un mensaje_: **necesito hablar urgente contigo, por favor avísame cuando podamos hablar.**_ Tae Kyung se encargo de distraer al director y a todo el equipo alegando que estaban mal organizados y el set sucio, algo que no era precisamente mentira, pero el vocalista ya había dejado de ser tan maniaco con respecto a aquellas cosas, todo gracias a su novia. Go Mi Nam en tanto se llevo al guitarrista encerrándolo en un camarín a la espera de que Jeremy llegara con la llamada de la supuesta mejor amiga del guitarrista. Totalmente confundido el músico comenzó a llamar a sus amigos golpeando la puerta para que lo liberaran sin tener respuesta de parte de ellos, sin embargo sintió el sonido de su celular que se encontraba sobre una mesilla, al tomarlo verifico que la llamada la estaba realizando su turista.

_-¿Pyeinji?..._

_-Yong… hola ¿que sucede?_ – escucho una voz preocupada al otro lado

_-¿Suceder? ¿A que te refieres?-_ pregunto sin entender.

_-Me enviaste un mensaje de que necesitabas hablar con migo urgente…por eso me las arregle para llamarte…me preocupe mucho…¿estas bien?-_ le pregunto angustiada sintiendo nuevamente una opresión en su pecho, Shin Woo al escucharla adivino que sus amigos debían ser quienes le enviaron aquél mensaje, nadie mas sabia que el aun se mantenía en contacto con la castaña. Por una parte se sentía molesto, pero a la vez agradecido por que igualmente tenia ganas de hablar con Jazmín.

_-Lo siento…pensé que no lo envié…no quería molestarte_- le explico el guitarrista

_-No importa…si me necesitas yo siempre estaré ahí…si estoy haciendo algo lo dejare de hacer, si estoy durmiendo despertare, si voy a ir a algún lugar no iré… si algo te ocurre jamás podría estar tranquila._

_-¿En serio?…¿siempre estarás cuando te necesite?…¿así sea solo cuando necesite tu compañía? _– le pregunto conmovido por sus palabras

_-Tonto…claro que si… jamás te dejare si tu me lo pides_- le respondió, el pecho de Shin Woo se lleno de todo el aire que necesitaba, sintiendo una gran calidez en su corazón- vamos… dime que es lo que sucede

-N_o es necesario… ya no necesito nada…me siento mucho mejor ahora-_ le respondió

_-¿En serio?... ¿de verdad no sucede nada?-_ insistió temerosa de que le estuviese ocultando algo

_-En serio… me siento mucho mejor ahora… es como si pudiese volver a respirar- _le confirmo sonriendo abiertamente- es mejor que cuelgues no quiero que te metas en problemas…nos vemos pronto bye.

-El guitarrista golpeó nuevamente la puerta sabiendo que sus amigos estaban pendientes de su conversación, quienes al notar de mejor animo al castaño le permitieron salir.

El director lo llamo inmediatamente para continuar la grabación, pero en esta ocasión la actuación del guitarrista fue magistral, todos lograron ver claramente el sentimiento de amor que el joven ocultaba de su amada. Todo se llevo a cabo a la perfección y al termino el director se sentía muy satisfecho por el video, ahora solo faltaba editar y preparar todo para el gran estreno.

* * *

El famoso grupo se encontraba descansando en living de sus hogar aliviados del fin de la grabaciones de su video y aunque al día siguiente aun tenían una agenda apretada se sentían aliviados de que todo resultara como querían

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme chicos… tenían razón debí concentrarme en otra cosa para lograr actuar correctamente- les agradeció el músico

-¿Y que fue lo que ocupaste para logar producir el sentimiento adecuado?- le pregunto Mi Nam mientras comía una paleta de helado

-Me concentre en el guion…en la historia en vez de mis recuerdos- le contesto orgulloso

-¿En el guion? ¿En serio?...¿seguro que no fue a causa de otra cosa?- pregunto cuestionándolo el líder de la banda

-En serio…volví a leer el guion visualizándolo como si fuera en la vida real…así logre reflejar lo que quería- insistió el guitarrista

-¿Y a quién viste como a tu enamorada?... ¿a tu novia?- siguió preguntando Jeremy, Shin Woo se detuvo a reflexionar , durante toda la filmación estaba seguro de que ni una sola vez pensó en Park Shin Eun- ¿no pensaste en ella verdad?

-¿Que quieren decir?...por favor ya dejen de meterse en mi relación con Parck Shin Eun- le ordeno molesto

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta?... Shin Woo estas mal enfocado…date cuenta de que tu corazón esta yendo en una dirección completamente distinta de donde estas fijando tus ojos. Shin Woo no entendía de que hablaban sus amigos y sin querer escucharlos mas se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación. El resto de los integrante sabían cual fue la razón de la buena actuación del guitarrista, pero a pesar de que el no noto el efecto que causo en el la sola llamada de la extranjera, los demás si…por que durante toda la actuación, aunque el castaño no quisiera reconocerlo, solo había estado pensando en una sola chica de cabellera larga y oscura, una a la cual extrañaba demasiado.

* * *

Jazmín sin darse cuenta comenzó a estar mas pendiente de su celular y aquella señal tenia muy preocupada a Melissa

**- ya estas viendo de nuevo tu celular-** la regaño su amiga

**- es que Yong me acaba de enviar un mensaje-** se excusó Jazmín al verse atrapada por su amiga mientras limpiaban la habitación, al día siguiente viajaban de vuelta a Seúl- quería confirmar si viajábamos de regreso mañana

**- ¡ah! verdad que el sábado ustedes tienen una cita…mish nunca había escuchado que dos amigos concertaran una cita sin fines románticos- **le comento sarcásticamente

**- ya vas a empezar...ya te dije que no estoy enamorada de Yong-** le repitió alzando la voz estaba cansada de tener que aclarárselo todo el tiempo

**- ¿es que no te das cuenta? No estas viendo las señales… esta claro que es demasiado tarde para ti... Estas absoluta y perdidamente enamorada de Yong-** ambas recordaban muy bien de donde provenía esa frase

**- no utilices esa frase, sabes que pertenece a uno de mis libros favoritos-** remilgo Jazmín sin poder ocultar el efecto de escuchar aquello

**- es que estas en la misma posición que ella, estas viendo algo que todos los demás si, hasta Andrés se dio cuenta que estas enamorada y no sabe nada acerca de tu supuesto mejor amigo, por eso esta tan cargante contigo… mira- **suspiro resignada la castaña- **ya estoy cansada de tratar que te des cuenta por ti sola… ya se que es tarde, pero por favor te pido que el sábado cuando lo veas analices las señales-** termino de decir dejando a una confundida chica que aunque sabia que su mejor amiga podía tener razón estaba asustada de confirmarlo.

* * *

Viernes a medianoche y el popular guitarrista no lograba conciliar el sueño, por una parte se sentía ansioso por compartir todo el día con su Pyenji, pero por otra parte se encontraba preocupado porque ella se encontraba viajando de vuelta a Seúl, viajar de noche no era precisamente seguro para el, odiaba cada vez que a el le tocaba pasar por aquello. Sostenía el celular en su mano esperando que su mejor amiga le avisara que había llegado sana y salva.

Aquella semana fue agotadora, lo único que quería era poder desconectarse de todo el mundo del espectáculo y olvidarse de tantos problemas, debía reconocer que durante el tiempo que estuvo separado de Jazmín logro volverse mas cercano a su novia: ella debe estar ganándose mi corazón pensó , pero luego recordó las palabras que le dijo el vocalista de la banda: estas mal enfocado…date cuenta de donde se esta dirigiendo tu corazón. Aquellas palabras lo dejaron helado , ¿acaso se estaba equivocando? ¿pero de que?. Sorpresivamente sonó su celular anunciando le llegada de un mensaje de su mejor amiga: **_acabo de llegar, estoy tan cansada que no puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos así que nos vemos mañana, recuerda que me prometiste que vendrías por mi a las 12. Nos vemos bye._**

- por fin estas aquí Jaz- susurro Shin Woo sintiendo un gran alivio de saber que ella había llegado sana y salva, pero luego cambio a sentirse aun mas entusiasmado, el problema es que aun eran las 2 de la madrugada.

Jazmín despertó alrededor de las 10 de la mañana gracias a Melisa quien insistió en ayudarla a prepararse para aquella cita, por que a pesar de que se opuso al amor que sentiría por el joven coreano igualmente deseaba que su amiga fuese feliz así que la ayudaría a conquistarlo para que Jazmín por fin experimentara lo que es un primer amor. Jazmín aun seguía negando los supuestos sentimientos que decía su amiga, pero no podía evitar el deseo de verse hermosa para aquella cita.

El sol resplandecía en el cielo totalmente despejado, la temperatura se sentía agradable, estaban todas las condiciones para una cita al aire libre, Shin Woo se encontraba de pie apoyado en su auto mientras esperaba que su Pyeinji saliera a su encuentro, mientras repasaba mentalmente las cosas que debía traer y si efectivamente las trajo consigo. El guitarrista mantenía su vista fija en el hall del hostal cuando vio salir del ascensor a su cita. Se veía hermosa, usaba un hermoso vestido azul de gaza que se ajustaba perfectamente a si cuerpo pero sin ser provocador, este se movía delicadamente mientras la chica caminaba dando la sensación de liviandad, con un sweater blanco que cubría sus brazos, unas bailarinas de color blanco con un listón del mismo color, y de su hombro colgaba un pequeño bolso de cuero blanco, estaba ligeramente maquillada y lo mas natural posible de no ser por el hermoso labial de color cereza en sus labios y un toque de sombra color rosa en el costado resaltaban sus oscuros ojos castaños, finalmente su largo cabello lo llevaba suelto como siempre pero con el detalle de tener un pequeña trenza que formaba un cintillo sobre su cabeza.

Jaz al observar al guitarrista perdió el aliento se veía extremadamente apuesto, vestía unos jeans oscuros y sobre su torso una camiseta de color blanca con una chaqueta de color celeste, en sus pies calzaba unas converse blancas y en esta ocasión no llevaba un sombrero sino que mostraba su cabello perfectamente desordenado, pero sin faltarles su lentes para pasar desapercibido antes los demás transeúntes. A pesar de la sencillez de su atuendo no dejaba de mostrar su estilo.

Cuando la extranjera estuvo apunto de salir un chico la llamo desde el interior acercándose rápidamente a ella, Shin Woo reconoció automáticamente al joven recordando la vez que vino a despedirse de su Pyeinji y se comportaba de una manera muy cercana con ella.

Andrés que vio desde la sala de estar a Jazmín y al verla tan deslumbrante se acercó rápidamente para saber adonde se dirigía, el guitarrista que observaba desde fuera el edificio sintió un gran enojo al ver la confianza con la que trataba a su cita, felizmente Jazmín termino de hablar con el chico ya que lo único que deseaba era estar con su guía personal.

Jazmín se apresuro a salir con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro el cual Shin Woo correspondió, Jazmín se detuvo a un paso de su cita para saludarlo

- hola tanto tiempo- Shin Woo al verla tan apartada estiro su brazo para tomar un mechón de su cabello del cual tiro obligándola a acercarse a el, luego lo acerco a su rostro como la mas suave manta sintiendo el dulce aroma que desprendía

- te extrañe- le dijo sonriendo y mirándola fijamente, la castaña rio dulcemente avergonzada

- ¿a mi o a mi cabello? - bromeo la chica

- tonta- libero una pequeña risa tirándola aun mas de su cabello par atraerla aun mas cerca, acerco su frente apoyándola en la de su mejor amiga- a ambas- continuo con el juego

- yo también te extrañe Yong- ambos cerraron sus ojos mientras sonreían sintiendo una gran calidez en su pecho y el alivio de volver a estar junto a la persona que extrañaban.


	8. Examinar el Corazon

hello!

se que muchas me quieren matar...y luego de leer este capitulo con mayor razón jajajja

perdonen la demora...pero he tenido mil cosas en mi cabeza... el concierto de Junsu...El Musik Bank... ver a CNBLUE, a Yonghwa en vivo en directo...debo decirlo es realmente hermoso en persona...y todo eso me distrajo...realmente fue un buen año el 2012...espero que el 2013 sea mejor

y bueno aunque el cap lo tenia listo hace rato me he demorado tratando de corregir las faltas de ortografía...honestamente esa parte me da flojera y lo peor de todo es que igual tengo kuak...XD

en fin no las retraso mas...y espero que disfruten de este capitulo que las hará gritar de emoción, de rabia y desesperación XD...besos bye

_Cuando escriba en_ _cursiva estarán hablando en ingles_

Cuando escriba normal es Coreano ( le aviso…ahora nuestra protagonista ya habla mucho mejor en Koreano)

* * *

OTRA OPORTUNIDAD AL CORAZON 8

**EXAMINAR EL CORAZON**

- ¿donde vamos?-pregunto Jazmín sentaba de copiloto ansiosa por saber lo que tenia preparado su guía personal

- es una sorpresa...tu solo confía en mi- le respondió Shin Woo mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello de su pyeinji mientras conducía con una sola mano.

- no entiendo...¿como puedes manejar con una sola mano?- lo regaño la chica al notar la poca atención que ponía en el camino.

- tranquila casi no hay autos en la carretera, además dentro de poco llegaremos a nuestro destino- el guitarrista mantenía su mente en lo que tenia preparado para aquella tarde, se sentía muy entusiasmado.

- aun así es peligroso, imagínate si ocurre algo inesperado y fuésemos a tener un accidente- insistía Jazmín preocupada por la actitud despreocupada de su amigo, era como si dentro de su corazón deseara que algo así le ocurriese, sin embargo Shin Woo al detenerse a pensar en las palabras de su mejor amiga soltó el mechón automáticamente, fijando toda su concentración en la autopista mostrando en sus oscuros ojos una gran preocupación, no por él, ya que no le importaba sucediera consigo, pero a su pyeinji jamás , no soportaría el hecho de que algo le ocurriese, el solo pensarlo le ocasiono una opresión en su pecho.

- mucho mejor - comento Jazmín victoriosa al ver el cambio de su amigo

- shhhh- la callo el músico- no me distraigas - al escuchar a su amigo Jazmín no pudo evitar estallar de risa, le pareció muy gracioso el cambio solo por aquel regañado. Mientras que Shin Woo al escucharla reír la acompaño, sorprendido de lo mucho que extrañaba aquel hermoso sonido.

La pareja continuo el camino en silencio mientras disfrutaban del paisaje que se presentaba al salir de la ciudad. a pesar del silencio que había en la cabina del convertible blanco ambos se sentían sumamente cómodos.

Jazmín no tenia la menor idea de adonde se dirigía y poco le importaba, su guía y profesor personal podía raptarla llevándola al desierto si lo deseaba e igualmente ella seria feliz. Shin Woo deseaba llegar lo antes posible para disfrutar del día tranquilamente con su pyeinji, sin interrupciones de ajenos, ni preocuparse de que alguien lo reconociera y mucho menos recibir llamadas ni del director, sus amigos o su novia.

Jazmín noto que salían de la carretera y se adentraban en un bosque a través de un camino de tierra, le vegetación era muy espesa y se notaba que podían perderse fácilmente si no tenían cuidado, pero cuando voltio su mirada al guapo chico que conducía mostrando total seguridad de adonde se dirigía, hizo que cualquier inquietud que pudiese haber sentido desapareciera. Luego de unos minutos donde el guitarrista pasaba de camino a otro comenzaron a ver que el bosque se abría dejando a la vista un hermoso paraje cubierto de pasto, flores y hiervas. Y en medio de este un enorme un frondoso árbol. La Extranjera quedo maravillada con la imagen de ensueño que proporcionaba ese paisaje.

- wow es hermoso- dijo Jazmín bajando rápidamente del automóvil seguida por Shin Woo

- bienvenida a mi lugar secreto-dijo el guitarrista situándose junto a su amiga

- ¿jardín secreto?- bromeo Jazmín recordando el drama

- no... mi lugar secreto - le respondió mirando la divertido a su broma- este lugar es mi refugio nadie mas lo conoce y te lo puedo asegurar. Aqui me escondo del mundo- siguio comentando pero ahora su mirada mostraba nostalgia- por un tiempo olvide su existencia

- ¿por que me trajiste si es tu refugio? - le pregunto la turista confundida de que compartiera algo tan importante para el precisamente con ella que era solo su amiga

- me pareció buena idea venir contigo...además me dijiste que querías descansar... ¿Verdad?- Jazmín inclino su cabeza en aceptación- bueno no hay mejor manera para descansar que con un día de picnic- Shin Woo le dio una hermosa sonrisa- ven ayúdame a sacar las cosas de la maleta- empujándola por su espalda la condujo hacia la maleta del automóvil. Shin Woo abrió el portaequipajes mostrando todas las cosas que había preparado- toma lleva la manta para poner en el piso, así no nos mancharemos y lleva también los cojines para no estar tan incómodos. Yo llevare la canasta con los víveres.

- espera... ¿y ese estuche?- le pregunto la turista interrumpiéndolo- ¿es una guitarra?

- ¡si!, ¿recuerdas que la ultima vez te prometí que tocaría para ti? Por eso la traje hoy, haré un concierto exclusivamente para ti - sonrió abiertamente el músico , Jazmín sintió como se voltio su corazón, se conmovió por toda la preparación que había hecho su guía personal pensando solamente en ella

- gracias...hoy definitivamente será un día excelente- le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

La joven pareja se emplazo bajo la sombra del frondoso árbol y se encontraban comiendo la deliciosa merienda que preparo el guitarrista, el cual se sentía sumamente complacido al ver como su pyeinji saboreaba contenta La comida.

- esta delicioso... realmente sabroso... muchas gracias- le dijo Jazmín con una amplia sonrisa

- me alegro que te gustara, realmente me preocupaba que no le encontraras el gusto ya que esta es la típica merienda que se prepara en corea- le contesto refiriendo al kimbap

- para nada esta delicioso... Además de que el lugar hace que tenga un mejor sabor

- en todo caso podríamos estar comiendo cualquier cosa y sabría igual de bien solo por estar aquí- concordó con ella

- de verdad te agradezco que me hayas traído aquí, nunca estuve en un lugar tan hermoso- le dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor contemplando el hermoso paraje, luego una pregunta se situó en su mente la cual le produjo escalofríos- a...¿tu novia la has traído aquí?- Jazmín sintió un extraño miedo a su respuesta

- honestamente...no... Es extraño pero en ningún momento se me ocurrió traerla, sin embargo cuando tuve deseos de venir la primera persona que cruzo mi mente fue pyeinji- le respondió sorprendido ante aquel descubrimiento, en ningún momento se le paso por la mente traer a su novia, Jazmín sonrío aliviada al escucharlo

- creo que tienes que traerla- dijo luego de regresar a la realidad, la novia de su amigo debería estar aquí en su lugar, es con ella con quien debería compartir este tipo de secretos

- no lo se... No creo que sea el tipo de chica que le guste estar al aire libre...pero ya dejemos de hablar de ella. Hoy solo quiero que nos preocupemos de nosotros- Shin Woo sonrió abiertamente cambiando el tema- ¿te gustaría tomar un poco de te?- le ofreció luego de observar a su amiga terminar su merienda

- si, me encantaría- El apuesto Castaño rápidamente saco un pequeño termo de la canasta junto a dos tasas. Luego de llenar una buena cantidad las tasas con el aromático te le entrego una a su invitada

- wow huele delicioso... Y sabe delicioso, ¿De que es?- pregunto curiosa Jazmín sin dejar de oler la humeante taza, al escucharla el castaño sonrío liberando una pequeña risa

- es de jazmín... A si que puedes decir que estas viéndote a ti misma

- ¡jazmín! ¿En serio?... Vaya tengo un sabor delicioso - continuo con la broma a lo cual rieron divertidos, de pronto un inesperado deseo se situó en el corazón del guitarrista: me gustaría saber que sabor tiene realmente pyeinji.- nunca había probado un te de Jazmín- lo despertó la chica

- aquí es muy conocido... ahora que lo pienso últimamente bebo bastante de este te, me ayuda a que me relaje, debe ser por eso- concluyo la súper estrella

- ¿has estado muy estresado?

- un poco...siento que mi cabeza funciona a mil pensamientos por minuto, tengo que estar preocupado de mil cosas y me falta el aire- se sincero la estrella hallyu

- mmmm... Te entiendo hay momentos en la vida en que pareciera que todas las cosas ocurrieran de pronto y te sientes ahogado con tantos problemas, pero no debes olvidar dejarte un tiempo para ti...para distraerte y recargar tus pilas- lo aconsejo su amiga con una tierna sonrisa mientras tocaba su mano .

- extrañaba mucho hablar contigo pyenji- tomo su mano e instintivamente la acerco a su boca besándola dulcemente, aquella acción sorprendió a la extranjera sonrojándola, Shin Woo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia miro a su cita preocupado de haberla molestado, pero quedo embobado al verla con aquel encantador rubor colorando sus mejillas. Jazmín al notar su mirada tratando de no ofender a su guía delicadamente retiro mano, girando su cuerpo hacia el frente. Ambos continuaron bebiendo el delicioso te en silencio sintiéndose nerviosos y sonrosados.

Jazmín se sentía incomoda con aquel silencio y no sabia como romperlo, le entrego su taza a Shin Woo quien la recibió nervioso, Jazmín suspiro largamente y tomando uno de los cojines que trajeron lo acomodo detrás suyo para luego recostarse y apoyar su cabeza sobre el. Shin Woo la observaba en silencio esperando una señal, la cual recibió con una sonrisa de Jazmín invitándolo a recostarse a su lado, lo cual hizo rápidamente y una vez cómodo tomo un mechón del cabello de la chica comenzando a jugar con el.

- el día esta radiante... recostado así no siento ninguna preocupación y cansancio- rompió el silencio el castaño

-mmm- concordó su acompañante- Se me cierran los ojos...gracias de nuevo por traerme- ambos continuaron en silencio disfrutando del lugar en el que se encontraban, ahora ya no había incomodidad entre ellos

Un celular comenzó a sonar sacándolos a ambos del trance en el que se encontraban, Shin Woo saco su celular confirmando que era el suyo y que quien llamaba era precisamente su novia, el guitarrista frunció el seño sin ocultar las pocas ganas que tenia de hablar con ella, sin pensarlo dos veces apago su celular:

- ¿por que no contestas?- pregunto Jazmín

- no tengo ganas de hablar con ella, además hoy somos solo nosotros-le respondió aun molesto

- eso no lo diría un hombre que esta enamorado de su novia- le reprocho su mejor amiga

- tal vez ese es el problema...no creo estar enamorado de ella- soltó su respuesta sin detenerse a pensar

- ¿no sabes o no lo estas? Solo tienes que examinar tu corazón

-¿examinarme?- pregunto sarcástico- creo que ya no recuerdo como saber si estoy enamorado- agrego con un semblante de tristeza

- ¡babo!(tonto en coreano)...incluso yo que no he estado enamorada conozco las señales- Jazmín extendió su mano derecha hacia el cielo- mira son 5- Shin Woo imitándola también levanto su mano posicionando la junto a la de su compañera- 1: si esa persona es especial para ti siempre la tendrás en tu mente. Cada cosa que veas o música que escuches te la recordara o a veces aparecerá sin ninguna razón en tus pensamientos- después de dicho esto doblo unos de sus dedos

- siempre estará presente en mis pensamientos- resumió el castaño, Jazmín al escucharlo se posaron varios recuerdos donde ella estuvo pensado en el guitarrista y había sido descubierta por Melissa

-2: estarás pendiente de tu teléfono esperando una llamada o algún mensaje de esa persona, y cuando ocurra puedes llegar a saltar de felicidad- doblo un segundo dedo

- no te separaras de tu celular esperando saber de esa persona- nuevamente por la mente de Jazmín pasaron todos aquellos momentos cuando estuvo en el templo esperando una llamada o mensaje de su profesor y guía personal

-3: no soportas ver a esa persona triste, eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ver una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando la obtienes te sientes satisfecho en paz tu corazón- doblo un tercer dedo

- lo mas importante para ti es ver sonreír a esa persona- Jazmín recordó todos los momentos que sintió la necesidad de consolar a Shin Woo cuando lo veía triste y la enorme felicidad que la embargaba cuando le sonreía. percibió su corazón latir con mas fuerza y rapidez de lo normal, parecía querer salir de su pecho

- 4: tendrás unos deseos incontrolables de sentir a esa personas. O sea tomar su mano, abrazarlo, el besarle mas que cualquier otra cosa. inconscientemente y en contra de tu voluntad buscaras tener contacto físico con aquella persona- doblo temerosamente el cuarto dedo, recordando todas le veces que lo toco y disfrutó de la mas mínima caricia que le brindo, aquello le dio un vuelco al corazón ya que estaba deslumbrando la verdad en su corazón

- te volverás loco por tocar a esa persona

- finalmente 5 y para mi la mas obvia: no importa donde, cuando o cuanta gente allá a tu alrededor siempre podrás diferenciar a esa persona, por que a tus ojos resaltara de los demás- finalmente doblo el ultimo dedo. Su pecho se oprimió tratando de calmar a su corazón acelerado

- el ultimo no lo tengo muy claro- le pregunto confundido el ahora alumno

- mmmm...- pensó un momento tratando de despejar su, ahora, confundida mente- es como si una luz mágica lo rodeara- le respondió tratando de aclararlo mientras se daba cuenta que tenia 4 de sus 5 señales

-estas loca- se río de ella al escucharla decir lo ultimo

- bueno no se como explicarte mejor- le dijo ofendida volteándolo a ver, ocurriendo tal cual como en sus dramas y sus películas, como si alguien le jugara una broma, el guapo chico recostado a su lado desprendía la mas hermosa y brillante luz que alguna vez hubiese visto. ¡5! Pensó, tengo las 5 señales...¡no puede ser!... Estoy enamorada. Su corazón se detuvo cuando por fin su mente estuvo en la misma sintonía que el. Mientras Shin Woo seguía observándola sonriente, tentándola a hacer algo en contra de su juicio. ¡maldición! por que tiene que ser tan guapo, pensó. Jazmín rápidamente se sentó para no terminar por lanzarse sobre el guitarrista, Shin Woo confundido por el abrupto cambio de su amiga se enderezó junto ella notando que su rostro estaba aun mas ruborizado que antes, y la expresión de miedo en ella lo preocupo

- ¿pyeinji que sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?- le pregunto extendiendo su mano para tocar su rostro lo que sobresalto a la castaña

- si estoy bien- le respondió nerviosa sintiendo especialmente caliente la zona donde el músico tenia posicionada su mano

- ¿segura? Estas muy caliente... ¿quieres que te de un poco de agua?- volvió a preguntarle mostrando verdadera preocupación por ella enterneciendo la. por favor no me mires así, rogó internamente.

- de... acuerdo... dame un poco de agua... yo creo que simplemente me acalore- le dijo mostrando la mejor sonrisa que pudo y en su mente no paraba de repetirse a si misma: estoy enamorada de yonghwa , estoy enamorada de yonghwa.

Shin woo le sirvió el vaso de agua sin dejar de observarla mientras ella bebía esperando que su semblante cambiara, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue poner aun mas nerviosa a Jazmín.

La castaña al terminar de beber cerro sus ojos y comenzó a respirar profundamente tratando de llenar su mente de cualquier cosa que no fura aquel chico que le acababa de robar el corazón. Pero su mente se rebelaba contra sus deseos y a cada segundo aparecía la imagen de su guía personal sonriéndole, entonces se obligo a recordar una dolorosa verdad, algo que golpeo con tanta fuerza a su corazón que lo dejo noqueado: Yong hwa tiene novia, esta enamorado de ella. Solo pensar en aquellas palabras fue suficiente para enfriarla.

-gracias ahora me siento mejor- dijo Jazmín devolviendo el baso manteniendo lo mas que pudo una sonrisa, pero no logro engañar a su mejor amigo que vio claramente la tristeza en sus ojos, nuevamente se poso sobre ellos un ambiente de incomodidad. Jazmín temía ser descubierta así que busco una razón para distraerlos a ambos, la cual encontró rápidamente escondida tras la canasta de comida- oye... ¿no me prometiste que tocarías la guitarra? ¿Como es que aun no me muestras si realmente tocas?- le pregunto desafiante, lo cual hizo liberar una pequeña risa en el músico

- esta bien... pero después no podrás evitar quedar atrapada por mi al ser tan talentoso- continuo bromeando Shin Woo tomando la guitarra y tomando posición para tocar

- no es necesario ya me atrapaste- susurro Jazmín tan bajo que el guitarrista a su lado no escucho- ¿y que tocaras? ¿Una canción compuesta por ti?

- no estoy muy seguro de tocar algo compuesto por mi- le respondió recordando solo una canción y que compuso pensando en Mi Nyu- hace mucho que no la canto- su semblante se oscureció

- me gustaría mucho escucharla- insistió Jazmí Woo sin entender el porque sintió que cantar aquella canción para su pyeinji era lo correcto, en definitiva no podía negarle nada. comenzó a respirar profundamente y poco a poco dejo que sus dedos acariciaran al instrumento reuniendo fuerzas para entonar aquella canción

mágicamente las notas comenzaron a fluir y la letra a aparecer en la mente del músico, cada palabra le traía un recuerdo con su unilateral amor. Jazmín estaba mas que impresionada por el talento del chico, no solo tocaba como un experto, si no que también tenia una voz única, podía sentir claramente los sentimientos de tristeza de Shin Woo al escuchar la letra y aquello le puso la piel de gallina, ahora la tristeza invadió su cuerpo aun mas profundo al ver el rostro de su cita y aquellos hermosos ojos que trataban de contener las lagrimas. El pecho le apretó de tal manera a Jazmín que comenzó a faltarle el aire, se odio a si misma por insistir en que tocara para ella, solo había logrado entristecerlo. Shin Woo dejo salir todo lo que aun guardaba en su corazón, pero no permitiría que las lagrimas brotaran de su rostro, ya no valía la pena.

La interpretación de Shin Woo estaba apunto de terminar y Jazmín lo sabia, su cuerpo le pedía abrazarlo para consolarlo y en ese momento sus deseos ganaron a la conciencia. Sin esperar que el músico bajara su guitarra Jazmín se lanzo sobre el melancólico chico, rodeándolo con los brazos su cuello atrayendo hacia ella, Shin Woo quedo en shock ante la acción de su amiga, su mente estaba en blanco pero lejos de sentirse incomodo tenia deseos de sacar la guitarra de entre ellos, para que pudiese sentir aquel delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos.

- lo siento...lo siento. No debí pedir que tocaras algo que te causaba tanto dolor... perdón- rogó Jazmin, Shin Woo recobrando su sentido escucho el sollozo de su poder resistirse mas saco la guitarra que separaba sus cuerpos, se dio el placer de corresponder al abrazo estrechando la por la cintura y hundiendo el rostro es su cabello.- sabes... esta bien- continuo hablando Jazmín- ya puedes dejarlo ir, puedes estar tranquilo ya que hiciste todo lo que pudiste para demostrar que la amabas, tu corazón ya puede estar tranquilo por que dio lo mejor de si y puede estar satisfecho- Shin Woo sintió como el peso en su espalda desapareció, jazmín aplico un sanador en su pecho con aquellas palabras. el abrazo que le brindo su mejor amiga era la señal de que ya no amaba a Mi Nyu y no la odiaba, por el contrario la sabia que si tenia a Jazmín a su lado para apoyarlo y consolarlo no necesitaba a nadie mas, solo ella lo comprendía a cabalidad.

Luego de barios minutos Jazmín recobro el juicio de sus actos y al notar lo que ataba haciendo rápidamente se empujo a su misma para alejarse de Shin Woo, pero no había notado que su abrazo era correspondido por lo que no pudo separase totalmente

- lo siento Yong...yo olvide que en su cultura no son tan demostrativos como en la mía, perdona si te incomode- se disculpaba Jazmín usando como escusa algo que no siendo totalmente falso no era la verdadera razón de su comportamiento Y solo ver su sonrojado rostro era prueba suficiente de eso, pero aquello jamás paso por la cabeza del músico

- no te preocupes... no me molesto en absoluto, se que querías aliviar mi pena y lo hiciste, realmente siento a mi corazón mas liviano...todo gracias a ti- Jazmín sonrió al escucharlo, nada le produjo tanta dicha antes- me siento muy cansado- agrego el castaño refregando sus ojos

- puedes dormir si quieres apenas son las 3 de la tarde a si que puedes descansar unas horas- le propuso Jazmín - así mientras duermes yo estudiare un poco- agrego sacando su libro de coreano.

- ¿para que? si casi lo hablas fluido, solo te falta practicar- le sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso del fruto que tuvo sus clases por teléfono

- pero aun me falta vocabulario... No te preocupes por mi a si que recuéstate a dormir un poco... lo necesitas- insistió la chica abriendo su libro para comenzar a estudiar

- ¿puedo recostar mi cabeza sobre tus piernas?- aquella petición la tomo por sorpresa mirándolo confundida- es que el cojín es muy blando y necesito tener mi cabeza mas levantada para dormir- justifico mientras la miraba haciendo pucheros, ¿como podía resistirse a alguien como el? Para ella ya era imposible. cediendo Jazmín movió su cabeza en aceptación por lo que Shin Woo rápidamente, mostrando una sonrisa tierna e infantil, viéndose aun mas joven de lo que parecía, lo cual era bastante. tomo posición recostando su cabeza en los muslos de su pyeinji, además tomo un mechón de cabellos de Jazmín como de costumbre dejando que la fragancia de flores que desprendía lo sumergiera en un profundo sueño, el cual no tardo en llegar.

Jazmín dejo pasar unos minutos para asegurarse de que efectivamente su profesor dormía, bajo su libro mientras suspiraba largamente- ¿que haré contigo Yong? ¿Como pude ser tan tonta de enamorarme de ti?- susurro la castaña, estiro su mano para tocar el rostro de Shin Woo- viéndote bien es imposible que no me enamorara de ti, eres el hombre mas hermoso que he conocido no solo por fuera, si no que por dentro lo eres aun mas. Pareces un ángel, demasiado perfecto como para resistirme. Tu piel blanca y suave , unos ojos oscuros y profundos con pestañas mas largas que las mías- rio al susurrar aquello último- un cabello adorablemente desordenado- se atrevió a introducir tímida sus dedos en el cabello de Shin Woo- tus labios- mordió su propio labio inferior al fijar su vista en los del guitarrista- creo que nunca he tenido tantos deseos de besar a alguien... Bueno nunca los he tenido- sonrió tristemente al pensar aquello- para que decir tu cuerpo... Pareces una estatua griega y hueles tan delicioso...ah limpio, a hombre, a ti...¡hay dios! si continuo ya no se que te are- termino por decir levantando su cabeza para mirar al cielo, sintiendo un abrasador calor dentro de si... ¡Tonta! ¿como puedo ser tan tonta? Me enamore de un imposible, ¿porque tenia que traicionarme así mi corazón?- Jazmín contenía lo que mas podía sus lagrimas, pero aun así se lograron escapar una pocas, que secaba con rapidez para que no cayeran sobre su primer amor. Jazmin fue vencida por el sueño cayendo su rostro sobre el pecho de Shin Woo y a pesar de la incomoda posición en la que se encontraba, el cansancio de sus ojos y su corazón fue mayor.

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo cuando la pareja comenzó a despertar invadiendo los el frío que vendría durante la noche, aunque Shin Woo quería seguir junto a su amiga el resto del día pero Jazmín insistió en que la llevara de le regreso sin entender el por que de su apuro por regresar, el esperaba que incluso pasaran la noche en un baño común, no sabia como lo haría para que los demás no lo descubrieran pero se las arreglaría. Lamentablemente ahora se encontraba frente a la posada donde se despedía de su amiga

- no entiendo por que quisiste regresar tan pronto pyeinji...yo quería que pasaremos mas tiempo juntos- hiso un puchero imitando al que solía hacer ella, esto hizo a Jazmín sonreír mientras sentía como se derretía su corazón

- lo se... ya me lo has dicho, pero quiero acostarme temprano- se excuso mintiendo- además...no es correcto...imagínate que pensaría tu novia si lo supiera- sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordarla- si yo fuera ella y tu pasarás tanto tiempo con otra chica me sentiría sumamente triste- ahora sentía envidia de tener el derecho de molestarse por el hecho de que Shin Woo compartiera con otra chica.

- pero esta es una situación diferente- trató de justificarse, pero al pensar en su comportamiento se dio cuenta que tenia razón, a pesar de sus deseos de compartir con su mejor amiga su actitud no era la de un buen novio, y no quería hacerle daño a Park Shin Eun- tienes razón pyeinji...siempre pareces tenerla- ambos sonrieron con un semblante triste

- entonces vete a verla, como no le contestaste debe estar dolida...yo entrare ahora- Jazmín dio media vuelta

- ¿mañana Te parece si nos vemos de nuevo?- le propuso sintiéndose inquieto al verla alejarse

- lo siento... le prometí a mi amiga que mañana iríamos de compras...tal vez...otro día- dudo al decir las ultimas palabras

- de acuerdo- el castaño se sintió desanimado-mañana hablamos... que duermas bien- se despidió viendo como Jazmín se alejaba entrando a la posada, sintió a su corazón inquieto y su pecho apretado, efectivamente no le agradaba estar separado de Jazmín.

Jazmín subió rápidamente a su habitación, muchos de sus compañeros que se toparon con ella la saludaron o trataron de hablar con ella , pero no les presto atención, tenia muchas ganas de desahogarse y necesitaba que alguien la consolara. Apenas entro y al observar que Melissa se encontraba allí estalló en llanto, todo lo que había aguantado lo dejo salir preocupando a su amiga, quien al verla en tal estado de tristeza corrió en su auxilio abrazándola. Jazmín sentía que se desgarraba su corazón y las lagrimas mojaban su rostro, jamás sintió tanto dolor en su vida. estuvieron varios minutos sentadas en el piso frente a la puerta, jazmín llorando desconsoladamente mientras Melissa la apretaba contra su pecho tratando de calmarla, poco a poco los ojos comenzaron a secarse de tantas lagrimas que derramo.

_- ¿que sucedió?...¿que te hizo aquel chico para que lloraras de esta manera?-_ pregunto Melissa preocupada al ver que Jazmín comenzaba a calmarse

_- tenias razón...¿como puedo ser tan tonta Melissa?...¿por que tenia que enamorarme justo ahora de alguien que vive al otro lado del mundo, que dejare de ver en 2 meses y que para rematar tiene novia?-_ preguntaba angustiada de su propia situación

_- hay Jazmín, te lo advertí...te dije que tuvieras cuidado y no me creíste-_ Jazmín volvió a llorar al escucharla_- ya es demasiado tarde para frenarte_- la castaña se levanto molesta

_- no necesito que me refriegues en mi cara mi estúpido corazón, tengo mas que claro que yo misma cabe mi propia tumba- le respondió molesta...suspiro tratando de calmarse nuevamente-_quiero que me ayudes...necesito que me consueles Melissa nunca me había sentido así- imploro

_- solo estas asustada es la primera vez que te enamoras...simplemente tienes que seguir adelante con lo que sientes...date la oportunidad de disfrutar tu primer amor-_ trato de calmarla su amiga acercándose a ella, pero Jazmín se aparto enojada al escucharla

_- ¿que no vez? Melissa nos vamos en dos meses... Lo único que obtendré después de esto es destruir no solo mi corazón si no el de Yong...claro si es que llegara a aceptar mis sentimientos...Melissa ayúdame...que hago para no sentir esto-_ volvió a suplicar Jazmín lo cual le partió el corazón a su amiga, jamás pensó verla en esa desesperación

_- lo siento Jazmín...pero es muy tarde...no voy a ayudarte-_ le respondió, Jazmín la miro confundida por su respuesta

_- ¿como? Estas bromeando_- no podía creer la respuesta de quien se decía llamar su amiga

_- ¡no!...yo te advertí y no me escuchaste...ahora que ya es tarde no te ayudare a escapar...por lo poco que te conozco ,pero por lo mucho que aprendí del amor tu realmente te enamoraste de aquel chico...mas de lo que imaginé...por eso quiero que experimentes lo que es estar enamorada... Tienes que disfrutar tu primer amor-_ la animo la rubia sonriendo dulcemente

_- ¡estas loca!...no puedo hacer eso...¿que pasara cuando me vaya? Dime que obtendré de bueno aparte de un corazón roto-_ la desafío la castaña oponiéndose a lo que le propuso su amiga

_- te sentirás satisfecha...por que sabrás lo que es estar enamorada, por que habrás intentado todas las maneras para demostrar tu amor y eso te dará los mejores recuerdos de tu vida...es cierto que amar es doloroso pero es la mejor experiencia que puedes pasa_r- le respondió su amiga totalmente confiada de su argumento, sus palabras hicieron tambalear por un momento la resolución de Jazmín.

_- no puedo...Melissa Yong tiene novia ¿como peleo con eso?...yo me jure a mi misma que jamás me entrometerme en una relación, menos una que yo misma inste-_ Melissa suspiro cansada...su amiga era horriblemente obstinada

_- ya te dije... es demasiado tarde para ti...además la respuesta ya la conoces... Tienes que alejarte completamente de el-_ Jazmín sintió sus piernas sin fuerzas y cayo al suelo al instante, su amiga tenia razón sabia la respuesta pero simplemente rehusaba a olvidarse del castaño sin seguir viéndolo y nunca lo lograría si no perdía todo contacto con el...se sorprendió lo hipócrita que podía llegar a ser. Melissa al ver su reacción se acerco a ella para abrazarla. La comprendía perfectamente y vislumbraba el doloroso camino que recorrería su amiga consciente de sus decisiones o no.

* * *

Shin woo se dirigía a su hogar cuando pensó en las palabras de Jazmín, ella efectivamente tenia razón podría estar comportándose como una mal novio al no haber hablado con ella ni una sola vez, además sumarle que le oculto el hecho de que se encontraban con otra conciencia comenzó a molestarle ¿como era posible que se comportara de esa manera? Si sus fans supieran cuan desilusionadas estarían. rápidamente tomo su celular en el primer semáforo en rojo que le tocó y marco al numero de su novia.

- ¿hola?, Shin Woo, ¡que alegría escucharlo!

- lamento mucho no haberle contestado antes, me encontraba ocupado por lo que no pude hacerlo hasta ahora

- ¿que se encontraba haciendo que ni siquiera fue capas de contestarle a su propia novia?- le reclamo la joven modelo con una voz infantil

- lo siento, se trataba de un asusto familiar-le mintió rehuyendo el contarle que se encontraba pasando el día con Jazmín- ¿usted donde se encuentra ahora?- pregunto desviando el tema

- en una fiesta de la compañía, esta bastante aburrida aunque estaría mucho mejor si usted me acompañara

- ¿quiere que vaya a la fiesta de su compañía? No creo que sea prudente- dijo Shin Woo , tenia cero ganas de ir a una fiesta en esos momentos solo quería llegar a su hogar darse una ducha y luego descansar tocando su guitarra, tenia una deseos incontrolables por componer algo.

- no habrá problemas, además todos saben que es mi novio y es lógico el querer traerlo con migo- insistió, Shin Woo se sintió culpable ya que su deber como novio era acompañarla

- de acuerdo voy en camino, solo dígame donde es- a pesar de no verla, sabia que estos momento debía estar saltando de alegría a diferencia de el que sin ganas se dispuso a ir al lado de su novia.

* * *

Extrañamente deseo que el camino fuera mas largo y así prolongar el tiempo para llegar a su compromiso, sin embargo durante todo el camino apareció una melodía en su mente que trataba de memorizar para luego reproducirla en su guitarra, debía admitir que extrañaba aquella sensación cuando de la nada llegaba la inspiración creando alguna tonada nueva, el deseo de tener un instrumento a mano para reproducirla y darle forma, el buscar las palabras adecuadas para acompañarla...realmente extrañaba el componer una canción y se alegraba al pensar que por fin su vida estaba volviendo a tener sentido..

Cuando hubo llegado Shin Woo camino lentamente adentrándose al complejo empresarial donde se encontraba su novia, ella se encontraba esperándolo en el hall y al verlo acercarse corrió a su encuentro con una brillante sonrisa. Al estar a su lado se colgó en su brazo para arrastrarlo al lugar de la fiesta. la chica no para da hablar y comentarle las cosas que había hecho, también le comento los planes que tenia la compañía para ella a los cuales el guitarrista tomo poca atención y a las mayorías de sus preguntas el contestaba inclinando la cabeza o sonriendo.

Cuando el integrante de ANJELL entro a la fiesta con el brazo sujeto por la modelo mas hermosa del momento todos los invitados exclamaron maravillados por la atractiva pareja que formaban, no solo ambos eran sumamente hermosos, si no que irradiaban elegancia. La gente comenzó a rodear los para conversar con la famosa pareja que llenaba las paginas de las revistas de chismes. Shin Woo rápidamente comenzó a sentirse sofocado, claramente no era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así y de hecho solía ocurrir que era quien mejor manejaba dentro de la banda este tipo de fiestas, pero extrañamente en ese preciso momento no se sentía cómodo, se encontraba rodeado de gente desconocida que lo invadía de preguntas sobre su relación, preguntas que en su gran mayoría respondió su novia, ya que el se sentía lo menos caballero para responder, solo quería marcharse de allí. En un momento la hermosa modelo tubo que apartarse ya que su representante la llamo, lo cual el guitarrista aprovecho para alejarse de la muchedumbre que un lo mantenía rodeado disculpándose diciendo que tenia que ir al baño, aquella escusa siempre funcionaba.

se oculto en una terraza que daba con vista a toda la ciudad, realmente se encontraban en un piso bastante alto. Disfruto del silencio y de la brisa por algunos minutos hasta que su compañera lo encontró.

- ¿Shin Woo te aburriste de la fiesta?- pregunto la chica preocupada de que su invitado estuviese aburrido y quisiese marcharse

- no, es solo que me sentía sofocado allí adentro- le respondió, mintiendo nuevamente, tenia que admitir que estaba haciendo lo mas seguido de lo que le gustaría

- que bueno- suspiro aliviada la chica-temía que quisieras irte, realmente deseaba verte hoy- le contó una ruborizada chica, aquello hizo sentir mal al guitarrista

- tranquila aun no me ire- le dijo para tranquilizarla, aunque realmente solo quería regresar a su hogar.

- Shin Woo...imagino que ya sabes...pero aun así me gustaría saber que piensas- el castaño la miro confundido

- la proxima semana regresa la novia del joven Tae kyung- Shin Woo abrió sus ojos sorprendido, había olvidado por completo el regreso de Mi Nyu. Se dio el tiempo de analizarse y sonrió al comprobar que no se sentía de ninguna manera en especial, todo lo contrario sentía la alegría de el regreso de una buena amiga. Su corazón estaba liberado por completo

- ¡ah!... si por poco y lo olvido- le dijo mostrando un rostro despreocupado

- ¿como se siente?- le pregunto temerosa, Lo cual su novio noto.

- ¿sentirme?...feliz... Por fin Tae Kyung dejara de llorar sobre nosotros- se burlo Shin Woo dejando escapar una risilla

- ¿¡en serio!?- le pregunto la hermosa modelo aliviada- sentía mucho miedo de que cuando la volviera ver quisiera regresar con ella

- tranquila...mi corazón ya no le pertenece a ella- le dijo mirándola directamente a sus ojos, a lo cual la chica no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizada y como si se tratase de un imán lentamente comenzó a acercarse a su novio

- ¿de verdad ya no siente nada por ella?- volvió a preguntar demostrándole con sus ojos la desesperación por creerle, lo cual enterneció al músico.

- en serio...gracias a alguien muy importante para mi pude dejar ir aquel amor- le aseguro nuevamente confiado, Park Shin Eun al escucharlo como si se tratase de una señal se acerco rápidamente a Shin Woo tomando su camisa y atrayéndolo hacia ella besando sus labios dulcemente. el castaño atónito fue incapaz de reaccionar, luego de unos segundos en los cuales la joven espero respuesta por parte de su novio y al notar que nada obtenía se alejo totalmente sonrojada. El guitarrista seguía sin reaccionar lo cual preocupo a la joven modelo

- lo siento- murmuro la chica sacando a Shin Woo de su estado de shock- si me precipite demasiado perdóneme, es solo que pensé que ya estábamos en la etapa de basarnos

- ¡ah!... no, perdóneme usted es solo que me tomo por sorpresa- le contesto aun aturdido

- ¿en serio? Por un momento pensé que le había molestado o que incluso no le gusto- sonrió la chica apenada

-¡¿como?!- exclamo el castaño sorprendiéndose a si mismo de que efectivamente no se sentía feliz con aquel beso, en ningún momento había deseado besarla o corresponderla, ahora en su mente solo aparecía la idea de marcharse de allí. quería alejarse de ella, extrañamente se sentía sucio e incomodo al lado de la chica.


	9. Incomodidad

Hola !  
Se que me tarde y últimamente Siempre lo hago... Perdón XD  
Espero que este capítulo compense toda la espera y lo disfruten tanto como lo hice escribiéndolo.  
Les pido de antemano perdón por las faltas de ortografía, lamentablemente ese no es mi don, pero trate de cometer los menos posibles.  
En fin en este capítulo estoy segura que gritaran y se volverán locas jajajja... Simplemente disfrútenlo.

Reproduzcan las siguientes canciones y el orden que les digo para que le den otro toque a su lectura:

in guk- broken  
2- sweet holiday- cnblue  
3 AOA- only  
4- baeck ah yeong- daddy long legs

NOTAS

_Cuando escriba en_ _cursivo estarán hablando en ingles_

Cuando escriba normal es coreano

* * *

OTRA OPORTUNIDAD AL CORAZON

_**Incomodidad**_

Hace más de 3 horas que se encontraba ya en la comodidad de su cama y hace dos que trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero era imposible, aun podía sentir los la labios de Park Shin Eun y se sentía sumamente incomodo, no lograba comprender su reacción, era como si hubiese engañado a alguien con aquel beso y resultaba no ser así. Además de que la chica era realmente atractiva, cualquiera estaría más que feliz de haber sido besado por ella, el en cambio no disfruto en lo más mínimo el intimo contacto con la hermosa modelo. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien con él y tenía que descubrirlo de lo contrario sería imposible para el tener algún tipo de relación con otra mujer. Necesitaba hablar con Jazmín, deseaba escucharla y que le dijera que todo estaba bien, pero era demasiado tarde como para llamarla y de alguna manera la vergüenza le impedía hacerlo para contarle sobre el beso. El guitarrista gruño indignado con sigo mismo

El sol ya estaba comenzando a subir en el cielo cuando el despertador de dos chicas extranjeras sonó para sacarlas de su sueño o al menos a una ya que Jazmín al igual que su amigo no pudo dormir durante toda la noche. Una parte de su mente estuvo concentrada en sus sentimientos, buscando alguna excusa de que no sentía ninguna inclinación romántica hacia el castaño o al menos cómo hacer para que estos desaparecieran para así poder continuar con su tranquila vida sin un corazón roto. Sin embargo la otra parte de su mente se encontraba fantaseando con el guapo castaño que se encontraba con su novia, lo imaginaba abrasando y besando a una hermosa chica, dándole toda la atención que ella comenzaba a codiciar. Se moría de envidia y de curiosidad por saber lo que estaba haciendo su guía personal, pero a la vez conocía que estaba cometiendo un error.  
Melissa fue la primera en levantarse mientras que Jazmín luchando contra sus deseos de permanecer todo el día en la cama se levantó a preparar algo de café.  
_- me muero por que salgamos de compras hoy, definitivamente es mucho más cómodo salir sin un guía turístico-_ le grito su amiga desde el baño  
_- no lo creo-_ susurro la castaña recordando a su guapo acompañante_- tienes razón, podremos mirar tranquilas y andar por todas las tiendas que queramos. ¿Te parece si tomamos desayuno afuera?-_ le propuso la chica volviendo a la habitación.  
_- ¡sí! Me encantó la idea-_ Melissa salió del baño totalmente lista, como siempre ella sabía lucirse y verse hermosa, Jazmín tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a entrar para alistarse-_ te prometo que hoy haré que te veas deslumbrante...me encargare de que la próxima vez que aquel chico coreano te vea se le caiga la baba por ti-_ le afirmo su rubia amiga cuando Jazmín ya hubo cerrado la puerta, prefirió no responderle insistiendo que su chico soñado ya tenía a la chica correcta en su vida, ella solo era una carta a la cual arrojaría al mar.  
Jazmín se tardó solo unos minutos en arreglarse y como siempre para ella en comparación con su amiga se sentía mucho más sencilla que ella, por decirlo de la mejor manera ya que últimamente se sentía con la autoestima por el suelo. Tomo su viejo y desgastado bolso con todas las cosas que se preocupó de arreglar la noche anterior y camino hasta la sala donde la esperaba Melissa, infundiéndose el ánimo para aquel día. Jazmín se detuvo al ver que en su rostro tenia marcado la palabra "perdón."  
_-¿de acuerdo... Que pasa?-_ le pregunto la castaña suspirando resignada a lo que veía venir  
_- sucede que Esteban me llamo para invitarme a salir y la verdad es que no me pude negar-_ le contó la rubia enamorada , Jazmín podía entenderla perfectamente entendiéndola ya que ella misma era incapaz de negarle algo a su guitarrista- _sé que quedamos en ir a comprar ,me comprometí primero contigo, por eso como no quiero gallarte dejare que tu decidas por mí -_ continuo inclinando su rostro mostrando tristeza.  
_- No te hagas la mártir que ambas sabemos que jamás me opondría a que salieras con él, aun teniendo un compromiso con bastante antelación conmigo-_ la regaño luego de presenciar su actuación  
_- pero si tú quieres-_ insistía Melissa. No quería molestar a su amiga por no cumplir con ella.  
_-!ya! Vete... Sabes que no me importa-_ su rubia amiga al escucharla salto del sofá en el cual se encontraba sentada para correr a abrazarla  
_- gracias...gracias... Te prometo que mañana sin falta iremos de comprar y te comprare todo lo que quieras-_ Jazmín rió divertida ante su reacción, se preguntó si así de feliz se podría sentir si su primer amor le correspondiera.- _pero algo me preocupa_- agrego de pronto Melissa mirando a su amiga- _no quiero que te quedes aquí encerrada, eso solo te hará sentir peor._  
_- tranquila no lo haré, no vine a corea a quedarme encerrada en una habitación.-_ seguía mintiendo, lo único que quería era no volver a salir de la cama.  
_-¿pero sola? ¿Estas segura?-_ insistió preocupada la rubia amiga  
_- tranquila, ya conozco un poco más los alrededores y me manejo mucho mejor en el idioma tu solo sal tranquila y disfruta de tu cita._  
Melissa algo insegura dejo sola a Jazmín, preocupada de que algo malo fuese a sucederle o que simplemente decidiera no salir, ambas opciones no le agradaban nada. Se había percatado que no durmió durante la noche y que su ánimo se encontraba decaído, pero tenía que dejar que su amiga experimentara todas las facetas de estar enamorada, incluso las dolorosas.  
Jazmín una vez que estuvo sola se preparó mentalmente para salir a recorrer nuevamente la ciudad, solo que en esta ocasión no estaría acompañada por su guapo guía, razón suficiente para que quisiera quedarse acostada. Aun así su orgullo pudo más y no quiso permitir que el simple hecho de no estar con un chico le arruinara la experiencia de su vida, así que luego de mucho dudar salió aventurarse sola.

* * *

Toda la banda de ANJELL estaba en la compañía practicando como todos los días, pero cierto integrante se encontraba más distraído que los demás.  
Shin woo tenía sus pensamientos divididos entre descifrar sus propios sentimientos y el repentino deseo de su mejor amiga por volver pronto a hostal. Aquello le llamo mucho la atención, desde un comienzo pensó que ese día prácticamente la pasarían juntos y apenas comenzó a anochecer quiso irse. Había preparado tantos panoramas y ella los rechazo con mucha facilidad. Se sentía preocupado:¿acaso hice algo malo para que se enojara? Se preguntó angustiado ante la idea.  
Los demás integrantes miraban al guitarrista preocupados por su desconcentración. Todos sabían que tenía una agenda demasiado apretada como para soportarla, y no dudaban en que pronto colapsaría. Ningún idol, por más experiencia que tuviera en el espectáculo soportaría tanto, después de todo eran humanos. Y su guitarrista entre ensayos, sesiones fotográficas, programas radiales y de tv se las arreglaba además para salir con su extranjera. Shin Woo estaba haciendo muchas cosas y estaban comenzando a afectarle.  
- Shin Woo...Shin- lo llamo varias veces el líder de la banda pero no obtuvo respuesta  
-! hyung...hyung!- lo llamo ahora Jeremy- hyung allí esta Jazmín- dijo ahora llamando rápidamente la atención del guitarrista  
- que...que ocurre- pregunto Shin Woo asustado al escuchar a su bromista compañero  
- sí que te dio duro- agrego Mi Nam  
- Shin has estado distraído todo el ensayo, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando?- le pregunto enojado Tae Kyung  
- lo siento... Creo que estoy un poco cansado-le respondió sentándose sobre un amplificador  
- es lógico con tu agenda no sé cómo resistes- dijo Jeremy mientras jugaba con las baquetas  
-¿porque no sales y te distraes un poco? no sirve de nada que estés aquí físicamente si tu cabeza esta en las nubes- agrego el nuevo integrante, a quien el guitarrista miro molesto  
- no es necesario... Soy un músico profesional y se dejar mis problemas fuera de mi música- le respondió irritado elevando el tono de su voz.  
- tranquilo solo fue una sugerencia- le respondió el pequeño chico sorprendido de la reacción de su compañero.  
En medio del incomodo silencio que se produjo el celular del guitarrista sonó llamando la atención de todos. Shin Woo miro la pantalla de su celular sonriendo automáticamente al comprobar que se trataba de su pyeinji, todo rodaron sus ojos al ver el cambio de su amigo. El castaño se levantó rápidamente y salió de la sala para hablar tranquilamente con su amiga.

- hola Jaz- contesto aceptando la video llamada  
- Yong hola...lamento molestarte pero me gustaría que me ayudaras en algo- le pregunto una tímida chica. Jazmín se sentía avergonzada no fue capaz de soportar ni siquiera 1 día sin poder ver a su apuesto amigo cediendo a sus deseos. Y ahora ahí estaba en medio de la calle hablando con quien se juró a sí misma no buscar más pero resultaba mucho más difícil de lo que creía- ¡oh! No estas usando lentes- exclamo al notar aquel detalle. Se sonrojó al ver el rostro del castaño sin aquellos molestos lentes que le impedían ver lo atractivo que era. Cierto era que con lenes se veía tierno e intelectual, pero sin ellos derretía su corazón. Realmente se fijó en un chico sumamente atractivo  
- maldición- pensó Shin Woo al escuchar a su amiga, se entusiasmó tanto con su llamada que olvido prepararse antes de contestar. Antes de que continuara con el tema prefirió desviarla para que no se fijara tanto en su apariencia y así no lo reconociera si llegara a verlo en una imagen promocional. Lamentablemente el guitarrista ignoraba que Jazmín tenia grabado hasta cada mechón de su desordenado cabello.  
- no le molestas en nada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo cada vez que quieras, si tu estas siempre allí para mí ,yo con mayor razón lo estaré para ti- le respondió logrando que la chica se sonrojara acelerando suicidaron ante sus palabras- que ocurre  
- estoy en Jung- gu Y necesito comprarme un bolso pero estoy algo perdida y no sé a dónde ir ¿puedes ayudarme?- le pidió avergonzada, sabía perfectamente que podía arreglárselas sola pero se moría de ganas de al menos oír la voz del castaño, y ahora que lo estaba observando sin nada que ocultára su belleza no quería terminar la llamada  
- si claro...mira pregunta por el barrio Namdaemun Es muy conocido seguro más de alguien te ayuda a llegar... Pero...espera ¿tu amiga tampoco sabe cómo llegar?- le pregunto confundido por la situación, conocía el orgullo de su amiga y primero moriría antes de reconocer que no puede cuidarse sola.  
- es que no estoy con mi amiga, le surgió un compromiso de último Minuto y no pudo acompañarme- le contesto sonriendo al recordar el compromiso de su amiga mostrándose totalmente despreocupada de lo que hacía  
-¿y con quién estas?- siguió preguntando temiendo de su respuesta, de alguna manera no le gustaría que le dijera que estaba con un compañero, mucho menos aquel que la abraso la última vez, Pero también cabía la posibilidad de que su terca amiga saliera sola, y eso le molestaba mucho más.  
- sola- le respondió indiferente a la dirección que se dirigían las preguntas de su guía personal  
- ¡¿cómo?!- levanto ambas cejas sin creer lo que escucho  
- que estoy sola- volvió a responderle despreocupada  
-¡Jazmín como se te ocurrió volver a salir sola!, ¿no te dije que era peligroso?- le regaño Shin Woo alterado ante su despreocupación de la situación.  
- ¿peligroso? ¿Por qué? Ahora conozco mejor la ciudad y puedo comunicarme bastante bien. No le veo lo peligroso- le respondió levantando sus hombros  
- ¡Jazmín! Ese no es el único peligro. Una chica no debería andar sola por las calles menos si es extranjera... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidada? ¿Dónde estás? Voy para allá- se disponía a irse, pero sus palabras hicieron enojar a la chica, el doble de lo que él se encontraba. Al escucharlo Jazmín olvido completamente que el chico al otro lado del celular era quien hacía temblar su corazón.  
- ¡ni se te ocurra!- le grito desde el otro lado, logrando que el idol se detuviera abruptamente-no soy una niña a la que necesiten andar cuidando y si te llego a ver por aquí te juro que saldré corriendo...Si quiero andar sola por la ciudad eso are... Tú. No eres nada mío como para andar ordenando que es lo que debo y no puedo hacer- le respondió alterada pero al ver el rostro de sorpresa del guitarrista se dio cuenta que probablemente se le paso la mano. Suspiro para tranquilizarse- Yong mira...de verdad agradezco que te preocupes por mí pero de verdad quiero experimentar el andar sola por la ciudad. Este viaje es todo una aventura para mi ¿acaso no puedes dejarme experimentarla como yo quiera?- le pregunto suplicándole con sus ojos, a los cuales el jamás podría negarle una petición, así fuera descabellada.  
- de acuerdo... Tú ganas... pero me llamaras cada vez que tengas alguna duda, conozco bien el sector y te puedo decir cuáles son los mejores lugares y más baratos. No quiero que terminen estafándote. Yo también te estaré llamando cada cierto tiempo para saber cómo esta. Y pobre de ti que no me llames o me conteste porque soy capaz de ir a buscarte y si tú te escapas te perseguiré hasta atraparte. - ante sus palabras la chica le regalo una enorme sonrisa, como si un niño hubiese logrado que su padre le comprara el juguete que quería. Pero por sobre todo el que Shin Woo demostrara tanto cuidado por ella la alegraba enormemente. Como siempre la conmovía.  
- de acuerdo...gracias... Nos vemos después, bye- se despidió. Apenas hubo cortado la llamada el guitarrista volvió a la sala con sus amigos  
- chicos creo que si aceptare su sugerencia...nos vemos más tarde- y sin más explicación se marchó dejando a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca y la curiosidad en su mente.  
Mientras Shin Woo se dirigió a vestirse para no ser reconocido por que aunque su amiga se lo hubiese advertido a por nada del mundo permitiría que ella anduviera sola exponiéndose a que le ocurriese algo, primero tendrían que matarlo. Tal parecía que su amiga aun no lo conocía tan bien, especialmente porque olvido completamente que su celular tenia GPS y que estaba conectado con el del guitarrista para que pudiese ubicarla donde fuera que estuviera.

* * *

Jazmín se encontraba en el barrio que le recomendó Shin Woo y tal como él dijo fue fácil de encontrar. Luego de caer ante sus deseos de escuchar su voz se sentía sola, comenzaba a extrañar su compañía y añoraba tenerlo ahora a su lado, Pero a la vez agradecía a su orgullo el que no le permitiera haber aceptado que la acompañara, finalmente era lo mejor para ambos. Mientras caminaba por los miles de tiendas de ropas y accesorios, con su mente totalmente ajena al propósito de su salida un puesto en particular llamo su atención. Este pequeño puesto atendido por una dulce anciana tenía decenas de diferentes gorros, y de entre ellos uno de color blanco que resaltaba. Este gorro era parecido al que utilizaba su guía turístico cuando lo conoció. Aunque este era más holgado quedando como boina, la forma del tejido era exactamente igual. Jazmín sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó y tomo el gorro para probárselo, la señora atenta tomo un espejo permitiéndole a la joven ver cómo le quedaba.  
- le queda muy bien señorita- le dijo la dama de edad.  
- gracias... Me gusta mucho...un amigo tiene uno parecido, pero queda diferente- le contesto mientras terminaba de acomodárselo.  
- debe ser porque esta boina tiene su pareja. Son gorros para enamorados, lamentablemente este es el último que me queda y su pareja debió perderse hace un tiempo- le conto- seguramente quiere llevarlo para lucirlo como pareja del de su amigo ¿verdad?- le pregunto la señora sorprendiéndola de sus propias intenciones, en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza el ocupar la boina como pareja de su guapo castaño. La señora sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado de la extranjera- debe gustarle mucho el joven... Llévelo no solo porque se le ve maravilla si no porque así también tendrá a su pareja- la animó la señora refiriéndose no precisamente a que la boina tendría compañía.  
- no creo que sea buena idea, puede que a él no le guste- le respondió insegura  
- entonces llame a su amigo y pregúntele como le queda, ahora los teléfonos son tan modernos que pueden enviarse hasta fotos- viendo que la señora no tuvo una mala idea la castaña se animó, pero en vez de mandarle una foto, lo llamo por video llamada.  
- Yong, hola - le saludo la castaña al ver al guapo guitarrista arreglado como siempre con sus lente y casualmente el mismo gorro con el cual la había conocido, a lo que la chica no pudo evitar sonreír.  
- hola, ¿dónde estás? Sucedió algo- le pregunto preocupado  
- no... Solo necesito tu opinión- la chica le entregó el teléfono a la vendedora para que ella lo sostuviera mientras ella le mostraba el accesorio- ¿mira te gusta cómo me queda esta boina?- le preguntó mientras giraba mostrándole como se veía de espalda  
- bien... Te queda bien... ¿pero me llamaste para preguntarme eso?- Shin Woo no entendía la llamada de la castaña, no sabía que además de ser guía era asesor de imagen  
- sí, es que necesitaba una segunda opinión para decidirme si comprarla o no, además de que no puedo llamar a mi amiga para consultarle-le respondió tratando de mostrarse indiferente ocultando sus intenciones verdaderas  
- ¿pero no se supone que tienes que comprar un bolso?- le pregunto, sorprendiendo a la chica de que recordara lo que le dijo. Cualquier otro chico se acordaría que tenía que comprar "algo", no precisamente un bolso.  
- si... Bueno ese es el problema no creo que mi presupuesto alcance para ambas cosas.- le respondió mostrando un tierno puchero  
- entonces no lo compres- le respondió fácilmente el cantante  
- pero es que realmente me gusta...además de que se parece un poco a la tuya- la castaña se sorprendió a si misma de contarle la verdadera razón de llevar la boina-Así andaríamos parecidos- La extranjera sonrió sonrojada al terminar de contarle toda la verdad, aquello enterneció a Shin Woo, la idea de que ocupara un gorro parecido al suyo le pareció sumamente tierno.  
- compra la boina... Me gusta cómo te queda... Te ves linda- le dijo a la chica dándole la respuesta que ella deseaba. La castaña le mostro una brillante sonrisa de agradecimiento.  
- gracias Yong- ambos se miraron sonrientes ,la vendedora que estuvo pendiente de la conversación sonrió acompañándolos al ver como la chica era correspondía en sus sentimientos- a todo esto Yong- le llamo la chica al notar que el castaño se encontraba en su auto- ¿estas manejando mientras hablamos por teléfono?  
- no...Me estacione para hablar tranquilamente contigo pyeinji- le respondió nervioso al escuchar su tono de reproche.- tuve que salir a comprar unos víveres que necesitaba  
- ah ya veo...espera un momento... ¿No estarás viniendo hacia acá verdad? Recuerda que te dije que estrictamente tienes prohibido seguirme- le recordó manteniendo su tono de reproche mientras estrechaba sus ojos estudiándolo.  
- ¿cómo se te ocurre? Tú dijiste que querías salir sola... No tengo por qué seguirte- le respondió ocultando que estaba a tan solo unos metros de ella. Solo debía estacionar el automóvil y luego encontrarla con la ayuda del GPS  
- más te vale... Porque de lo contrario realmente me enojare contigo- mintió, porque en realidad nada le aria más feliz que estar en esos momentos junto a él utilizando la boina que acababa de comprar.  
- ¿quiere que le envuelva la boina? - le pregunto la vendedora interrumpiendo a la pareja  
- no gracias, me lo llevare puesto, bueno Yong gracias... Bye bye- Se despidió su amiga.

* * *

Shin Woo se encontraba caminando por la misma calle donde había hablado anteriormente con su pyeinji y según el GPS se encontraba cerca, pero aun no lograba divisarla. Cuando llego al puesto donde su amiga compro el gorro la vendedora reconoció rápidamente al joven, ella sonriendo divertida se acercó al guitarrista tomándolo por sorpresa.  
- la chica se fue por aquella dirección y entro en aquella tienda de ropa de más adelante- le indico la dulce señora asustando al integrante de ANJELL. Cuando miro en la dirección que ella le indico automáticamente logro distinguir a su extranjera saliendo de la tienda con su boina recién comprada. El castaño sonrió feliz de por fin haberla encontrado y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de que entre tanta gente y la distancia que los separaba la hallo fácilmente.  
- a ella usted le gusta mucho... Así que no lo piense y conviértala en su novia- le animo la señora al ver la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos del joven cuando encontró a la extranjera. El castaño miro confundido a la vendedora por sus palabras.  
- eh gracias... Permiso- le dijo Shin Woo despidiéndose de la vendedora para seguir a su turista. Las palabras de la señora le parecieron sumamente extrañas pero aun así no desaparecieron de su mente.

Jazmín comenzó a caminar nuevamente, ahora mucho más feliz que cuando salió de la posada. Mientras seguía su recorrido siendo seguida secretamente por el guitarrista se sintió nostálgica sin saber de qué, y a esto sumarle que tenía hambre. Logro ver algunos puestos de comida en la calle pero no sabía a cuál arriesgarse a probar. Shin woo que la observaba escondido detrás de un poste al verla indecisa sobre algo decidió llamarla para ayudarle.  
- ¿hola? Yong?- contesto extrañada de no poder ver a su guapo amigo en la pantalla  
- hola pyeinji ¿qué estás haciendo?  
- tratando de decidir qué comer... ¿por qué no veo tu rostro?- protesto la chica robándole una sonrisa al castaño que desde la distancia veía su rostro de desilusión.  
- por que estamos hablando por auricular, sería muy peligroso si hablamos por video llamada- le respondió resignado a la idea de que su amiga fuera tan indiferente ante el peligro de la calle  
- ah... Cierto... Perdona- le respondió mientras sacaba la lengua su gesto nuevamente le robo una sonrisa divertido. Jamás se aburriría de ver las diferentes muecas que hiciera su amiga, pensó Shin Woo.- ¿me ayudas a decidir qué comer? ¿Qué me recomiendas?  
- mmm mira ve a un puesto que atiende una señora mayor con su nieto pequeño, ellos venden Dak-kkonchi sin brochetas de pollo bañadas con una salda Gochujang que es agridulce y media picante, son deliciosos además de que ella no les pone demasiado picante.- le recomendó mientras observaba los puestos, tratando de dar la menor información que pudiera para que no lo descubriera.  
- haber- Jazmín se acercó al puesto y pidió lo que su guía personal le recomendó- mm esta delicioso- le conto luego de probar un poco, le agradeció a la anciana y siguió caminado aun hablando con su amigo.  
- ¿de verdad? Yo también quiero comer... Ah hay un puesto cerca mío donde venden lo mismo- le dijo acercándose el al mismo puesto donde compro la castaña, mientras ella se acercaba a un puesto de flores para tomarles alguna fotos.  
- ¿en serio? Que coincidencia...compra uno para que también comas- le animo la chica mientras miraba unas plantas medicinales que preparaban inseminando dos especies distintas.  
Shin Woo miraba a su amiga mientras esperaba que le entregaran su pedido sintiendo un escalofrió en su espalda como si estuviera viviendo un dejavú. En su mente se posaron miles de imágenes recordando cuando estuvo enamorado de Mi Nyu.  
- ¿eres tonto Shin Woo? ¿Cómo puedes repetir lo mismo que hiciste pero ahora con Jaz?- susurro para sí mismo, la señora le entrego el aperitivo mientras el aun miraba a su pyeinji- realmente debo ser masoquista para querer revivir aquel día... ¿Acaso terminara diferente solo porque en esta ocasión es Jazmín?- vio como la chica compro unos pequeños maceteros y salía de la tienda. El guitarrista dudo de seguirla, sabía que si continuaba retrocedería todos los pasos que tanto le costó avanzar. En ese momento vio cómo su amiga era pasada a llevar por un grupo de jóvenes empujándola hasta casi caer Y en vez de que le pidieran disculpas fue ella quien lo hiso- al demonio con mis estúpidos recuerdos, no permitiré que pyeinji ande sola y sin protección por miedo a sentirme triste... Jazmín es mucho más importante- susurro siguiendo a su amiga mientras marcaba nuevamente el teléfono para hablar con ella.

Durante todo el paseo en ningún momento volvieron a cortar su llamada, Jazmín sentía como si estuviese siendo acompañada por el guitarrista, aunque desconocía que él estaba a tan solo unos pasos de ella. Mientras Shin Woo hacía maniobras para que ni su amiga ni la gente a su alrededor lo descubrieran. Pero por sobre todo estaba extra concentrado en que su amiga no se topara con ningún anuncio o afiche donde saliera él o su banda. La hacia ir en otra dirección o evitaba que entrara en una tienda de mercancía sobre grupos de k-pop, hasta el mismo se sorprendía de lo cargante que podía llegar a ser, incluso más que Jeremy. A pesar de todo él no contó con un enemigo que hasta ahora no le había dado tanta importancia.

- ¡oh! Es un afiche promocionando el disco de Kim Hyung Joong- dijo emocionada Jazmín al verlo a fuera de una tienda de música- tengo que comprarlo  
- ¡no!- grito al otro lado del auricular mucho más fuerte de lo que pensó llamando la atención de la gente a su alrededor. La turista se detuvo impresionada ante su reacción.  
- ¿por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo que entre a comprar un cd de música de mi artista preferido?- Shin Woo se vio atrapado, ¿cómo le explicaba que la razón era que no descubriera su verdadera identidad? Miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una salvación. Hallando solo como ayuda un pequeño supermercado  
- ¡ramen! Es que olvide comprar ramen- le dijo nervioso  
- ¿ramen? Por eso gritaste así? - le pregunto confundida  
- si... Es que para mis amigos y a mi es esencial para alimentarnos... Comprenderás que 4 hombres viviendo juntos no sabrán mucho de cocina, por eso es muy importante que lo comprara- su respuesta no era totalmente falsa, cierto era que tener ramen en la casa era importante, pero almezos 3 sabían cocinar perfectamente. Go Mi Nan sin embargo solo le interesaba comer lo que prepararan.- ¿puedes comprar por mí? Yo después te devuelvo el dinero  
- ¿Yo? ¿Pero de que te sirve si no te veré hasta en varios días?  
- ¿varios días?- le pregunto con tono reprobatorio- solo hasta pasado maña, ni creas que porque saliste sola hoy te libraras de tu guía personal. Siga soñando señorita- Jazmín rio ante su respuesta, aunque la había reprochado lo hiso de una manera sumamente tierna  
- de acuerdo lo are...! Ah! Un supermercado, comprare primero el ramen que quieres y luego entrare a comprar a la tienda de música- le respondió dirigiéndose al supermercado que había a su espalda.  
Shin Woo se acercó a un puesto donde vendías diferentes. Sticker comprando varios paquetes de caritas felices amarillas en tamaños variados, rápidamente entro a la tienda de música y pego un sticker en cada afiche donde saliera su rostro.  
-¿Yong de que sabor quieres el ramen? - le pregunto la chica dentro del supermercado mientras el pegaba un sticker sobre su rostro en un poster - hay de pollo, pescado y carne- continuo ella sorprendida de la variedad que había  
- compra 8 de cada uno, además de que dos de cada sabor deben ser ultra picantes y el resto terminó medio, ah y asegúrate de que los fideos sean de arroz no de maíz- le respondió mientras se dirigía a otro afiche  
-¿cómo? Espera estoy mareada ¿¡8 de cada uno?!- le pregunto alarmada por todas las indicaciones y la cantidad que comían.  
- si, 8 ..:después me dices cuanto salió y yo te devuelvo la cantidad.- de pronto se encontró con una figura de tamaño real de su grupo, en el cual definitivamente no tenía ningún sticker del tamaño de su rostro como para taparlo. El vendedor de la tienda que estuvo observando a Shin Woo mientras pegaba los stickers lo abordo molesto.  
- ¡oye! Retira inmediatamente todos los stickers que pegaste- le ordenó el molesto vendedor  
- ¿cuánto cuesta esta figura de cartón?- le pregunto ignorando su orden  
- no está a la venta- le contesto aireado  
- oh, claro que si lo está- le respondió acercándose a él y quitándose los lentes para que se diera cuenta de con quien hablaba- quiero esta imagen y además guarde silencio de que estuve aquí... ¿Cuánto quiere para olvidar que estuve aquí?- le pregunto intimidando al vendedor que quedó atónito al reconocer al artista  
- joven Shin Woo... Eh... No se preocupes... De inmediato retirare la figura- le respondió asustado ante la mirada que recibía de parte del famoso guitarrista.  
- salió bastante más de lo que imagine Yong- le comento su amiga por el auricular, mientras el observaba como el vendedor terminaba de ocultar todas las figuras y póster donde el aparecía, además de que expulso a la gente que estaba dentro de la tienda en ese momento. Shin woo observo como su amiga salía del supermercado dirigiéndose a la tienda de música, le lanzó una mirada de aviso al vendedor dándole a entender que tenía que volver a la caja registradora. Jazmín entro a la tienda y Shin Woo actuó como si estuviese observado un cd de música mientras escuchaba su contenido.  
- ¡oh vaya! Cuanta cantidad de cd de música hay aquí- comento la chica impresionada por el tamaño de la tienda  
- normalmente las tiendas de música en Corea son todas igualmente de grandes- agrego el chico mientras observaba como su amiga se acercaba entusiasmada a mirar un estante lleno de cd y DVD del artista que ella dijo ser su favorito.  
- tss... Ni siquiera paseo por la tienda para ver todo lo que tenía, se fue directo hacia el- susurro molesto por la atención de la chica hacia el artista, Shin woo que tenía un DVD frente a él también de Kim Hyung Joong lo tomo levantándolo al nivel de su rostro- definitivamente no dejare que conozcas a mi pyeinji- le dijo arrojándolo nuevamente al estante.  
-wow hay tantos Yong... Quisiera llevarlos todos- le dijo por el auricular- me llevare estos dos... Oh este es el último... Este no lo pude comprar... Ah y este no sabía q existía- decía entusiasmada mientras tomaba los cd y dejándolos en una canasta que había junto a cada estante para que los clientes llevaran sus compras dentro de la tienda.  
- ¿tanto llevaras?...con razón dijiste que no te alcanzaría para un bolso- comento indignado pero su amiga no lo noto. Jazmín luego de tomar varios cd se decidió a recorrer la tienda dirigiéndose a un reproductor de música  
- oh este tiene un cd del grupo que menciono Melissa- le conto sobresaltando al guitarrista sabiendo a que grupo se refería. Se puso los audífonos para escuchar la música que se encontraba reproduciendo  
- demonios, justo tenía que ser nuestro disco... Espero que no identifique mi voz- desde la distancia observó como la extranjera sonreía y movía la cabeza al compás de la música. Después de unos minutos se quitó los audífonos y volvió a hablar con su amigo- ¿y qué tal?- le pregunto nervioso, realmente deseaba que le gustara la música que creaba junto a sus amigos  
- Genial, me encantaron las canciones... ANJELL...son realmente buenos, de hecho el guitarrista es genial, su voz me gustó mucho más que la del vocalista- le conto haciendo sumamente feliz al castaño que sonrió mientras sacudía el flequillo que salía del gorro que ocultaba su cabello. La vergüenza le gano por primera vez al escuchar a alguien que decía gustarle más su voz que la de Tae Kyung- rayos... Realmente quiero llevar este cd pero no me alcanza- siguió contándole llamando su atención, Shin Woo levanto su rostro mirándola detenidamente. Se veía indecisa sobre qué hacer.  
- entonces tendrás que dejar alguno- le sugirió deseando que no fuera el de su grupo  
- ¿cuál puedo dejar?- seguía preguntándose la chica y poniendo al guitarrista más nervioso- !ya se! dejare estos 2 de Kim y así podrá llevarme el de ANJELL- al escucharla una brillante sonrisa adorno el rostro del castaño.  
-¿ en serio?- le pregunto sin poder ocultar su felicidad haciendo que la chica sonriera extrañada de la reacción del chico  
- Si, me gustaría llevarlos todos, pero no tengo lo suficiente- le respondió aceptando la realidad de su bolsillo  
- vaya... Pero ¿si preguntas si tiene algún descuento?- le recomendó acercándose al vendedor dándole ciertas instrucciones con señales- normalmente las tiendas de música tienen varios descuentos y uno no sabe- termino de decirle a lo cual la chica obedeciendo se acercó a la caja donde se encontraba el vendedor entregándole todos los cd que había escogido. Luego por la pantalla la chica observó que solo le habría cobrado 4 cd  
- espere aquí aparecen solo 4 cd- le pregunto esperanzada de que ocurriera un milagro  
- sucede que solo por hoy tenemos la promoción 3x2. O sea que si usted se lleva 3 solo paga 2 y como lleva 6 por eso se le descontaron.  
- ¡¿en serio?!- pregunto impresionada, efectivamente había ocurrido un milagro.- ¡Yong! Tenías razón si puedo llevarme los 6- le conto a su guía personal con quien aún estaba hablando por celular. El a la distancia sonreía complacido al ver la enorme sonrisa de su pyeinji.  
Jazmín salió de la tienda aun hablando por teléfono con su amigo contándole lo emocionaba que se encontraba por lo que acababa de ocurrir, Shin Woo mientras escuchaba a su amiga se dirigió a la caja a pagar los discos que faltaban, sin embargo el vendedor no le permitió pagarlos.  
- tómelos como si fuera mi pequeño aporte para enamorar a su chica- le dijo mientras lo miraba pícaro.  
- ¿disculpe?- le pregunto el guitarrista sin entenderle  
- es la primera vez que veo a un chico hacer tanta preparación para una chica, y menos de una estrella. Debo decir que tiene muy buen gusto ella es muy bella- siguió diciendo el hombre molestando a Shin Woo con su ultimo comentario.  
- gracias... Bueno me voy- se despidió el castaño cortando al vendedor antes de que se le perdiera de vista su turista.

Al salir de la tienda y sin que pasara un segundo Shin Woo diviso a su mejor amiga que aún le hablaba por teléfono, ambos siguieron caminando mientras conversaban y reían, shin woo siempre manteniendo la distancia escondido. De pronto vio a su amiga dirigirse a mirar un aparador de una tienda de bolsos caros, lo sabía ya que su novia siempre llevaba carteras de aquella marca y dudaba de que una modelo como ella usara cosas económicas.  
- Qué lindo- le escucho decir a Jazmín por el celular  
- ¿qué cosa?- le pregunto sabiendo bien que era lo que observaba, un hermoso bolso de color blanco con algunos detalles en dorado. Se notaba que era sumamente fino  
- un bolso... Pero se nota que esta fuera de mi alcance, jamás podría comprar algo así de caro... Además de que no se vería bien en mi- continuó despreciándose a sí misma, aquello molesto al artista.  
- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?- le pregunto, Jazmín notando que se había enojado  
- a que cosas tan finas como esas no se me verían bien, yo vengo de una familia mucho más humilde por lo que todo lo que llevo puesto no combinaría con el- le respondió sintiéndose algo nostálgica de su familia, debía admitir que a pesar de lo bien que la estaba pasando los extrañaba  
- no lo creo, el bolso está hecho para que tú te luzcas con el no al revés... Honestamente odio cada vez que te refieres a ti misma de esa manera- termino por decirle regañándola mientras entraba a la tienda de la cual hablaban.  
- perdón... Es un hábito- le contesto  
- uno muy malo- agrego- pero dime... ¿Te gusta el bolso?- le pregunto mientras apuntaba a una vendedora de la tienda el objeto que se encontraba en el aparador  
- si mucho... Pero jamás me compraría algo tan caro... Ya te dije que no tengo tanto dinero... Lástima que todo lo que me gusta no está a mi alcance- le conto con tristeza refiriéndose no solo al bolso.  
- pero si pudieras lo comprarías- le dijo mientras la observaba por dentro de la tienda  
- si definitivamente, en especial por que no suelen gustarme tanto este tipo de cosas- bromeo sonriendo, siendo acompañada por el chico desde el otro lado de la vitrina- pero lamentablemente no es así...además de que una vendedora acaba de llevárselo lo que quiere decir que alguien lo compro  
- ¿sí? Que lastima... Tenía pensado comprarte ese bolso- le dijo el castaño mientras entregaba su tarjeta bancaria y le entregaban en una bolsa de papel el hermoso bolso.  
- si claro, que gracioso- rio la castaña siguiendo con su camino- sería un regalo demasiado caro como para aceptarlo. Mejor se lo haces a tu novia- agrego poniendo un semblante de tristeza.  
- y por qué no... Me gusta darle regalos caros a mis amigos...y tú eres mi mejor amiga- le dijo sonriendo mientras miraba la espalda de Jazmín, sin embargo ella no pudo contener una lagrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla, en aquellos momentos no deseaba seguir siéndolo.  
- gracias... A todo esto Yong ¿te has dado cuenta de que llevamos bastante tiempo hablando?- le pregunto tratando de animarse nuevamente-. Según mi teléfono llevamos más de 2 horas hablando- le conto luego de verificarlo en la pantalla de su celular- en mi vida he hablado tanto con una persona por celular- dijo divertida de la situación- creo que la cuenta este mes no te saldrá muy barato- agrego burlándose de su amigo  
- tienes razón, yo tampoco he hablado tanto tiempo con nadie... Tenía que ser contigo pyeinji- le contesto sonriendo también ante el descubrimiento.  
- creo que deberíamos cortar, no quiero que te quedes en la banca rota por mi culpa- Jazmín se apresuró a cruzar una calle donde el semáforo estaba a punto de cambiar de color. Shin Woo se quedó al otro lado de la calle- pero a pesar de todo, hoy fue muy divertido- agrego la castaña deteniéndose para tomar un poco de aire e infundirse el ánimo que necesitaba para despedirse- realmente me gustó mucho haber estado todo el día hablando contigo, no me sentí sola gracias a ti.  
El castaño al otro lado observaba a su amiga recordando aquel día en cual siguió a MI Nyu, todo lo que había hecho con ella se repitió con Jazmín aunque de manera diferente, incluso aquel momento donde él la observaba desde el otro lado de la calle. Todo el día que paso con Jazmín a pesar de que le trajo recurrentemente aquellos recuerdos tristes fue como si estuviese reemplazándolos con ella, no hubo ni un solo momento en el que se sintiera triste. Ahora deseaba descubrir que ocurriría al decirle lo que hizo durante aquella tarde. Conociendo a su pyeinji probablemente lo regañaría por haberla desobedecido, pensó divertido ante la escena que armaría ella.  
- ¿y si te dijera que todo este tiempo no estuviste sola? ¿Que mientras hablamos por teléfono siempre estuviste acompañada?- no necesito que le dijera más para que Jazmín se diera cuenta a lo que se refería.  
- no me digas- sin siquiera terminar su frase, Jazmín se voltio para buscarlo: no importo la cantidad de gente ni la distancia que los separaba, no paso más de un segundo para que Jazmín pudiera distinguirlo frente a ella al otro lado de la calle. El rostro de La extranjera se ilumino y su corazón se aceleró a punto de salir de su pecho, lo que había deseado durante todo el día ahora estaba a unos metros de ella.  
Shin Woo al verla girarse sobre sí misma para encontrarlo quedo impresionado de que inmediata mente lo divisara sonriéndole de la manera más brillante que hubiese visto. Sintió que el tiempo de detuvo mientras la observaba. Por su cabeza apareció uno de los consejos que ella misma le había dicho para reconocer cuando alguien realmente quieres.  
- no importa donde, cuando o cuanta gente allá a tu alrededor siempre podrás diferenciar a esa persona, porque a tus ojos resaltara de los demás- repitió susurrando para sí mismo- ¿me quiere?- recordó las palabras de la vendedora que le dijo que a Jazmín realmente le gustaba, repaso cada una de las señales durante los momentos que estuvieron juntos: las llamadas, las miradas, el contacto entre ellos, cada detalle se reprodujo en su mente. La vio avanzar hacia el cruzando la calle que los separaba. Shin Woo sonrió avergonzado mientras desordenaba el flequillo de su cabello sintiéndose rebosante de felicidad, ante todo lo que estaba descubriendo.  
- ¿estuviste todo el día siguiéndome?- le pregunto sin dejar de sonreír luego de que llegara a su lado. El castaño bajo su mano para observar su rostro viéndola ahora de manera diferente, ella lo miraba de manera diferente.  
- tu querías estar sola y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que estuvieras en peligro- le respondió mostrándole su deslumbrante sonrisa mientras se repetía mentalmente- me quiere... Jazmín me quiere.  
- de verdad que no puedo creerlo- rio Jazmín sin terminar de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo- ¿porque estas tan feliz?- le pregunto al observar que su sonrisa era mucho más hermosa de las que hubiera visto en el antes.  
- porque mi corazón está curado- le respondió obteniendo de su pyeinji un rostro de confusión- gracias a ti un triste recuerdo fue reemplazado por uno que me hace sumamente feliz- le conto  
- ¿yo? ¿Pero cómo?- volvió preguntarle sin entenderlo  
- no importa... Lo que interesa es que por fin siento que puedo darle otra oportunidad a mi corazón- le contesto extendiendo la bolsa de papel que tenía. Jazmín lo tomo sacando de él un hermoso bolso de color blanco con detalles en dorado. Jazmín abrió sus ojos como platos sorprendida por el regalo. Luego miro a sus hermosos ojos castaños mostrándole su indecisión de si aceptar el caro obsequio- acéptalo como agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mí- la animo sonriéndole dulcemente, lo que hiso titubear a la chica  
- no está bien...es demasiado caro, además quien debería estar agradecida soy yo por todo lo que me has ayudado- le respondió, pero la mirada del chico de sus sueños fue tajante. No recibiría el regalo de regreso- gracias - término por ceder obteniendo que el castaño volviera mostrable su deslumbrante sonrisa.  
- bueno, como aún falta mucho para que termine el día ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo delicioso?- propuso el guitarrista mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su extranjera tomándola por sorpresa.  
- ¿Yong que haces?- le preguntó aturdida por las sensaciones que viajaban atreves de aquel agarre a su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar.  
- llevándote a comer- le respondió despreocupado, pero después noto que su pyeinji se refería a que sostenía su mano. Shin Woo levantó las manos entrelazadas ubicándola frene a sus rostros- ni creas que permitiré que huyas, tu misma dijiste que si te seguía saldrías corriendo para alejarte de mí y la mejor manera de evitarlo es tomando nuestras manos- le respondió tirando de ella para que caminara junto a él disimulando el tornado de sensaciones y emociones que se encontraban en su interior, porque a pesar de confundirlo y aturdirlo en aquel momento no le importaba, se sentía tan feliz que decidió mejor no darle vueltas a lo que le ocurría y mejor disfrutar


	10. Sentimientos

Hello! se que he tenido abandonado este fic pero ha regresado y se que a algunas

le dará un ataque al corazón mientras estén leyendo, o puede que quieran tirar cosas sobre los protagonistas jajajjajaja... de todas maneras espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. quiero pedirles disculpas por adelantado por mis faltas de ortografía, he estado trabajando en eso pero al parecer se me siguen escapando.

en fin les recuerdo que lamentablemente los personajes no me perteneces, tal vez si algunos XD.

en esta ocación hablaran solamente coreano...Jazmín ya maneja completamente el idioma ; D

no olviden dejar sus review y sin molestarlas mas... disfruten

OTRA OPORTUNIDAD AL CORAZON

_**Sentimientos**_

Caminaban por la ciudad tomados de la mano sintiendo como la calidez de su contacto viajaba por sus brazos hacia su cuerpo. Jazmín a pesar de sentirse avergonzada sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad para estar de aquella manera con el guapo castaño: ¿tal vez para los demás nos veremos como una pareja de enamorados?- se preguntó sonriendo ante la idea- solo por hoy... Solo por hoy voy a permitirme pensar que somos novios porque después de hoy no podré volver a verte.  
Shin Woo olvidando completamente su situación amorosa se sentía muy a gusto al caminar tomado de la mano de su mejor amiga, pero por sobre todo estaba sumamente feliz al pensar que Jazmín lo quería, solo recordarlo lo hacía sonreír como un niño que cada cierta cantidad de pasos volteaba a mirarla para convencerse de que efectivamente él se encontraba en el corazón de su pyeinji, nada más se alojaba en su mente, no recordaba sus preocupaciones o deberes lo único que deseaba era estar de aquella manera para el resto de su vida junto a su mejor amiga.  
Shin woo arrastro a Jazmín dentro de un pequeño pero hermoso local donde servían. Al bap (Masago de verduras salteadas y salsa picante) Ambos se sentaron en un rincón, Shin Woo dando su espalda a la entrada para que enfado de que entrara gente ni le fuera fácil verlo.  
-¿por qué no comienzas a ocupar ahora tu bolso nuevo? - le pregunto evitando que Jazmín se llevara una cucharada de comida a la boca  
- ¿ah? ¿Ahora?- respondió sorprendida ante su sugerencia  
- claro, ¿el objetivo no era precisamente comprar un bolso para reemplazar el que tienes?- insistió entregando el hermoso regalo que él le había hecho  
- de acuerdo, cambiare mis cosas ahora- acepto rápidamente la castaña comenzando a vaciar su viejo pero apreciado bolso en el nuevo que recibió de parte del dueño de sus pensamientos. Cuando termino Shin Woo tomo el antiguo bolso y lo guardo en la bolsa donde venía el nuevo.  
- ¿ahora que harás con este? ¿Botarlo?- le pregunto haciendo el ademán de pararse de su silla para hacer lo que le propuso.  
- ¡no!- grito alarmada, el guitarrista divertido volvió a sentarse- sé que está en pésimo estado pero sigue siendo un regalo... No puedo deshacerme de él tan fácilmente- le respondió alarmada y apenada al ver como su amigo trataba de ocultar su risa ante su exagerada reacción, ella lo miro enojada haciendo uno de sus adorables pucheros.  
- tranquila, se lo apegada que eres a tus cosas no tenía pensado botarlo, solo era una broma- le aseguro Shin woo liberando una pequeña risa- pero debiste ver la expresión que pusiste- exploto en risa el castaño sin poder soportar más burlándose de ella  
- !Yah! No te rías... No fue gracioso- trato de mantener su apariencia enojada pero al escucharlo reír no pudo evitar contagiarse  
- ¿qué tal la comida? ¿Te gusto?- le pregunto su guía personal retomando la conversación después de reír durante varios minutos a costa de su pyeinji  
- delicioso... No se cómo lo haces, pero cada vez que me recomiendas una comida me encanta- le contó sonriéndole- sin embargo cada vez que escojo yo, termino por dejar la comida ya que no me gusto la elección.  
- creo que llegamos al punto en que te conozco mejor que tú misma - le respondió bromista, pero a su amiga no le hizo gracia alguna, más bien la asusto. En toda su vida las únicas personas que podían decir aquello eran sus padres que estuvieron a su lado desde su nacimiento, sin embargo aquel guapo chico frente a ella, que la conocía hace un poco más de un mes tenía el mismo logro, Jazmín simplemente se limitó a sonreírle.  
- ¿adónde podríamos ir luego de comer?- pregunto la castaña cambiando el tema antes de que se le escaparán algunas lágrimas  
- ¿no quieres seguir comprando? No tengo ningún problema en acompañarte de shopping- le respondió mientras se llevaba una cucharada a su boca.  
- no gracias, La verdad preferiría salir a comprar ropa con Melissa- le respondió tranquila sin notar el cambio de expresión de su acompañante.  
- ¿me estas rechazando?-Jazmín levanto su mirada sorprendida al notar en su voz que su mejor amigo se ofendió ante su respuesta- ¿quieres decir que prefieres la compañía de tu amiga ante la mía?- continuo mostrándole en sus ojos que se sentía indignado.  
- no... No me refería a eso Yong... Es solo que me sentaría más cómoda...nada más... No es que prefiera la compañía de Melissa a la tuya- trataba de explicarse la castaña nerviosa al ver al dueño de su corazón molesto con ella, sentía que su corazón se encogía de la angustia.  
- no trates de excusarte... Ya te entendí... No te gusta mi compañía... perfecto... Me voy- dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie y dejándola sola en la mesa, Jazmín que se encontraba confundida ante su reacción automáticamente se puso de pie y lo sujeto del brazo mientras el aire salía de su cuerpo junto con el calor sintiendo como se comenzaba a congelar, todo la tomó por sorpresa, ella aún no estaba lista para perderlo.  
- ¡NO! Espera Yong- lo llamo desesperada deteniéndolo. Se mantuvo de pie unos segundos en silencio sin saber qué hacer, pero el bromista guitarrista tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al ver que había logrado engañar nuevamente a la ingenua chica.  
- tonta... Solo era una broma- le dijo su amigo sonriendo burlón, pero al voltearse a ver a su amiga se alarmo, Jazmín lo miraba angustiada mientras de sus ojos se escapaban las lágrimas-¡Jaz! Perdóname no quería asustarte- el guitarrista tomo el rostro de la castaña con sus manos sintiéndose estúpido por lo que acababa de hacer- por favor no llores…solo estaba jugando... perdóname…fui un estúpido…perdóname…Yo jamás aria algo así... ¿Lo sabes verdad? Jamás me separare de ti…así que... Por favor no llores- Shin Woo acerco su rostro al de su pyeinji juntando sus frentes viéndose inservible ya que nada venía a su mente para detener las lágrimas de Jazmín, se hallaba impotente frente a las lágrimas de la castaña, prefería mil veces ser golpeado hasta morir a verla de aquella manera.  
Jazmín fue incapaz de pronunciar nuevamente una palabra, si ante una pequeña broma se sintió así de doloroso al ver como su amor se alejaba de ella, no quería ni imaginar lo horrible que sería separarse de él definitivamente. Sentía que perdía fuerzas y la resolución que tanto trabajo le había costado tomar flaqueaba. La castaña puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Shin Woo notando como recuperaba el calor que en un instante perdió y sin saber de dónde saco fuerzas empujo al castaño para que se separara de ella. Respiró profundamente para recuperar la lucidez ambos se miraron en silencio esperando a que alguno volviera a retomar la palabra,  
- ¿entonces... Adonde iremos?- le pregunto sonriéndo falsamente. Shin Woo limpio el resto de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas quitándole la respiración a la chica al sentir su dulce tacto  
- a donde tú quieras con tal de que no llores más- le respondió suplicándole con sus hermosos ojos café que la enamoraron.  
- vamos a divertirnos- le propuso expandiendo aún más su sonrisa, Shin Woo al verla se sintió aliviado, ver aquellas gotas de agua juntarse en los ojos de su pyeinji fue más horrible de lo que imagino. "Sólo por hoy are lo que quiera mi corazón, solo por hoy seré egoísta" pensó Jazmín dándose animo- vamos a un parque de diversiones, a tu favorito, me prometiste que me llevarías.  
- ¿a Everland? No creo que sea buena idea aunque aún es temprano pero para recorrer todo el parque necesitaríamos un día entero tal vez dos - le respondió disculpándose incapaz de mostrarle todo lo que le gustaba de aquel hermoso lugar.  
- no importa, vamos igual y recorramos todo lo que podamos.- insistió la chica regresando a su mesa para tomar su bolso nuevo y los paquetes de las compras, Shin Woo caballerosamente le quitó los paquetes para cargarlos él.  
- está bien, como dije haremos todo lo que tu desees... De todos modos de noche el parque es mucho más bello.  
- entonces vamos- termino de decir Jazmín tomando la iniciativa cogiendo la mano del guitarrista, el ante la acción de su amiga sonrió de alegría, estaba lejos de sentirse aburrido ante la situación, estaba seguro que con nadie compartiría aquella cercanía como hacía con su pyeinji y quería disfrutarla lo máximo posible.

Después de una hora de viaje en el automóvil del guitarrista de ANJELL se encontraban frente a la entrada del famoso parque Everland y Jazmín estaba impresionada por la enormidad de este, conocía del parque por los dramas que había visto e incluso busco en Internet varias veces agregándolo a su lista de lugares que tenía que conocer si viajaba a Seoul pero jamás pensó que sobrepasaría completamente sus expectativas, era impresionantemente hermoso, estaba a punto de entrar a un mundo de cuento pensó.  
- ¿impresionante verdad? - le pregunto divertido ante su expresión  
- parece de ensueño- agrego aun sin reaccionar  
- vamos o se nos ara más tarde- le dijo arrastrando a hacia adentro tirando de su mano. Apenas hubieron bajado del auto Shin Woo busco la mano de Jazmín para entrelazarla con la suya.  
La pareja que para el mundo parecía de enamorados entro al portentoso parque yendo directamente al sector de juegos mecánicos ya que el parque tenía además: zoológico, el Caribbean Bay y el Museo de Artes Hoam. Jazmín sabía que aunque su guía personal le había prometido volver otro día y conocer el resto del parque eso jamás ocurriría.  
Ambos se subieron a todos los juegos que pudieron, desde la montaña rusa más temible a montar unos caballos en un hermoso carrusel. Se hallaban ajenos de la realidad, Shin Woo dejo de preocuparse por que lo descubrieran y se olvidó de todas las preocupaciones que ocupaban su cabeza. Sin embargo Jazmín no podía dejar de sentirse culpable y triste recordando que aquel chico que le sonreía tan dulcemente le pertenecía a otra y que ella después de aquel día no podría disfrutar de su compañía nunca más.  
Mientras caminaban comiendo unos deliciosos helados, como acostumbraron tomados de las manos, Jazmín vio una máquina que sacaba fotos y sin previo aviso arrastró a Shin Woo con ella dentro de la máquina.  
- siempre quise sacarme fotos en una maquina así- le comento entusiasmada mientras configuraba la máquina.  
- ya lo veo- le respondió sonriente al verla tan emocionada.  
La máquina comenzó a sacar la serie de fotos mientras ellos posaban de distintas formas y poniendo distintas muecas graciosas. Cuando hubo terminado Jazmín pidió otra sección de imágenes.  
- ¿quieres más?- le pregunto el castaño al ver como su amiga insertaba el dinero  
- si- al terminar volvió a ingresar a la cabina- mira hacia adelante e inclínate un poco hacia abajo- le ordeño sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho por los nervios de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estaba segura que tal vez se vería como una chica loca pero realmente deseaba tener un recuerdo de ese tipo.  
- de acuerdo... ¿Te molestó que me viera mucho más alto que tú?- le pregunto burlándose al comprobar en las fotografías que ella apenas le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros, a Jazmín efectivamente le molesto ser tan pequeña al lado de su guía, casi parecía su hermana pequeña y sin embargo para Shin Woo su estatura era perfecta ya que podía envolverla en sus brazos protegiéndola de cualquier daño.  
- no... No tiene nada que ver... va a empezar a tomar la fotos- dijo la castaña poniendo atención a la cuenta regresiva, la máquina comenzó a sacar las fotos mientras el idol sonreía, sin embargo Jazmín se acercó a Shin Woo depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla, el guapo chico al sentir su contacto abrió los ojos sorprendido volteando a verla, ella apenada rehuía su mirada con su rostro sonrojado. El castaño al salir del shock pudo observar lo dulce y hermosa que se veía apenada por su acción, el al sentir sus tímidos labios en su piel le despertó nuevamente el deseo de probarlos con los suyos.  
- eeeeh… vamos- dijo la castaña sonrojada saliendo rápidamente de la cabina y cuando acerco su mano para sacar el juego de fotografías el guitarrista se adelantó rápidamente retirándolas antes que ella.  
- yo me quedare con estas- le dijo el chico refiriéndose donde salía la secuencia del beso que ella depósito en su mejilla.  
- no, pero yo...- trato de evitarlo pero se detuvo al ver la manera en la cual la miraba, sus ojos la observaban de manera distinta, de una penetrante y coqueta, nuevamente estaba indefensa ante sus encantos, comenzaría a pensar que él era todo un Play Boy.  
- yo la tomé primero... así que me la quedo- termino por decirle tomando nuevamente su mano para comenzar a caminar nuevamente.

La tarde transcurría y Jazmín sentía casa vez su pecho más apretado, pronto tendría que enfrentarse a lo que ella misma decidió y aunque trató de retrasarlo la realidad ya estaba sobre ella estaba anocheciendo y el parque se veía de ensueño con todas aquellas luces encendidas. Si seguía con aquello ella misma le propondría al castaño ser amantes, porque eso deseaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, ser amada por aquel chico que tomaba de su mano haciéndola estremecer con qué simple acto. El momento de separarse de su mejor amigo había llegado:  
Caminaban tomados de la mano mientras observaban los distintos tipos de fuentes que exponía el parque al estar oscureciendo las fuentes comenzaron a tornarse de colores ambientando una hermosa fotografía, el parque tenia fuentes de distintos tipos, otros enormes y algunos que simplemente salían del suelo sorprendiendo a la gente. Jazmín ya no prestaba atención a lo que le rodeaba concentrándose solamente en reunir el valor que necesitaba para soportar como se le rompería el alma una vez que terminara su relación con el chico que se metió en sus sueños y en su corazón.  
- Yong - lo llamo la castaña sin obtener respuesta, Shin Woo estaba entretenido viendo como unos niños jugaban mojándose en las fuentes. Jazmín dudo nuevamente pero al sentir como su corazón comenzaba a doler prefirió no extender más su agonía. La extranjera detuvo su paso obligando al castaño a voltear a verla confundido- se...sentémonos un momento- le pidió casi en un susurro apuntando a unas bancas  
- de acuerdo - le respondió extrañado por la actitud de su amiga, cuando vio la expresión de su rostro tuvo un mal presentimiento, no tenía aquella hermosa sonrisa ni en sus ojos aquel brillo de niña pequeña que tuvo Durante todo el día, ahora aquellos bellos castaños tenían un semblante triste. La pareja se sentó quedando en silencio mientras miraban el paisaje sin separar sus manos  
- ¿cómo van las cosas con tu novia? No has hablado de ella en todo el día- el tema no era precisamente el más recurrente en sus conversaciones pero siempre salía, tanto de parte de Jazmín como del guitarrista.

- ¿en serio? no lo había notado- Shin Woo no mentía se divirtió tanto junto a su pyeijji que olvido que tenía novia. Para él durante aquel día solo existió Jazmín.  
- ¿las cosas van bien verdad?- volvió a preguntarle tratando de ocultar el temblor que apareció en su voz  
- si...todo bien- mintió el guitarrista, de alguna manera le daba vergüenza admitir que se sentía incómodo con la hermosa modelo algo totalmente diferente a cuando estaba junto a su turista.  
- qué bueno- mintió también Jazmín. Luego de varios segundo callados la extranjera volvió a hablar- hace un tiempo estoy dándole vueltas a un asunto- Shin Woo volteo su rostro para observar a su pyeinji- ¿sabes que me queda un poco menos de dos meses para estar en Corea? es impresionante lo rápido que pasa el tiempo- dijo sonriendo con tristeza, aquello jamás podría pasar desapercibido para su amigo, detestaba cada día que pasaba acercando la fecha en la que tendría que dejar ir a Jazmín con todos sus sentimientos, recordó cuando se vieron por primera vez y ella le dijo que sería como una carta que tiraría al mar para nunca más ver - en mi vida pensé que me sentiría tan bien con un chico y menos que sería con alguien que vive en otro país...Ja- río levemente la castaña- prácticamente en otro continente- termino de agregar separando su mano de la del guitarrista que observo el movimiento extrañado e incluso enojado, Jazmín para justificar su acción tomo todo su cabello tapando su rostro que daba a su amigo para que no pudiera ver las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus ojos.  
- cierto, tampoco me había ocurrido el que me sintiera tan cómodo con una chica- concordo Shin Woo tratando de ver a su amiga a través de la cortina de cabello, finalmente tomo un mechón de la larga cabellera jugando con él, no podía evitar aquel deseo de hacerlo apenas tenía la posibilidad. Jazmín sintió como una corriente eléctrica viajo por su espalda desde aquel mechón.  
- por eso creo que esto ya no es correcto- continuo cerrando sus ojos escapándose finalmente una lágrima. Al guitarrista no le gusto el rumbo que tomo la conversación- el día de hoy me divertí mucho, gracias... Muchas gracias...gracias por haber sido mi profesor particular, por convertirte en mi guía personal…por…por ser mi mejor amigo- Jazmín no lograba contener más sus lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar, el guitarrista noto como su pecho comenzaba a presionarle al escucharla - pero… ya es suficiente… debemos terminar aquí… tu…tú tienes una novia de la cual ocuparte y yo … yo no quiero estorbar más… por el bien de los dos esto es lo mejor…por eso… lo mejor es que esta amistad termine hoy- dijo finalmente Jazmín parándose y escapando del castaño. Shin woo no lograba creer lo que estaba escuchando, no entendía las palabras que salían de los labios de su amiga. Su mente estaba en blanco y sus cuerpo paralizado, entonces luego de procesar lo que su pyeinji le dijo regreso a la realidad viendo que Jazmín se estaba alejando de su lado, sintió que el aire abandono sus pulmones y el miedo lo inundo. El guapo chico rápidamente se puso de pie persiguiendo a la castaña, no podía permitir que se apartara de su lado, preferiría morir primero a perderla, pensó. En cuestión de segundos Shin Woo fue capaz de alcanzar a la desconsolada chica tomándola del brazo, obligándola a enfrentarlo nuevamente arrastrándola contra él haciendo que sus cuerpos chocasen, el guitarrista apenas sintió sus cuerpo la rodeo con sus brazos apresándola para que no escapara, entonces se sintió seguro y tranquilo como si hubiese regresado a su hogar después de muchos años, aquella sensación era la que estuvo buscando durante tanto tiempo en la que se sintió perdido y ahora lo sabía. Hundió su rostro en el cabello de Jazmín recuperando el aire que lo abandono durante aquellos interminables segundos en los que la vio lejos de él, sentía su corazón acelerado y no precisamente por haber corrido, estrechaba tan fuertemente a Jazmín contra el que podía sentir el corazón de ella corazón palpitar aceleradamente, estaba temblando aquella reacción le permitían saber si una chica se sentía de la misma manera que él, y Jazmín sufría de la misma manera que el ante la idea de estar separados

La extranjera rodeada en los brazos de Shin Woo estaba aturdida, si en algún momento pensó que jamás mostraría ningún indicio de sus sentimientos su corazón la estaba delatando en aquel momento golpeando fuertemente contra el pecho de su mejor amigo, estaba avergonzada quería ocultar sus rostro en el suelo y sin embargo deseaba permanecer así el resto de su vida. Anteriormente estuvo rodeada por aquellos fuertes brazos pero de manera amable que a diferencia de ahora la estrechaban con fuerza y desesperación logrando que cualquier pensamiento de volver a separarse de él desaparecieran, ni la respiración le era más difícil le importó perder por estar así por siempre.  
- no puedes dejarme... No puedes terminar conmigo- le suplicó el castaño susurrándole al oído abrazándola con mayor fuerza logrando que hasta la separación de 1mm desapareciera - no puedes- Jazmín votó todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones al escucharle, podría saltar de alegría al escuchar aquellas palabras si otra fuera su circunstancia, si en vez de ser la amiga fuera su novia.  
- Yong... Por favor- dijo la extranjera recuperando un poco la conciencia tratando de separarse sin lograr hacerlo ni 1 cm, no sabía si su guía personal era más fuerte de lo que pensaba o era ella la que había perdido las fuerzas para alejarse de él.  
- no... No voy a perderte... No puedo- le susurro Shin Woo sacando el rostro del cabello de la chica para encontrar sus bellos ojos. No le importaba la situación ni el lugar, al tener a su pyeinji entre sus brazos estaba en paz, ahora lo sabía, no había sido su relación con Park Rae Mun el que lo devolvió a la vida, quien logro hacerlo reír nuevamente y de recuperar las ganas de volver a componer música fue Jazmín. Ahora podía ver sus propias señales: las constantes llamadas y mensajes, el desear escuchar su voz así sea unos segundos, el miedo a perder la, el querer estrechar la tanto contra el fundirse en uno solo y por sobre todo el deseo de probar sus labios, como se moría por hacer en ese momento.  
Lentamente comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella sintiendo que en vez de centímetros los separaba kilómetros, la atracción que emanaban sus labios era igual de innegable como la gravedad.  
Jazmín sentía que era succionada por un remolino de deseos que por más que trataba de oponerse su fuerza era mucho mayor a su voluntad, toda aquella batalla ocurría dentro de ella mientras notaba como Shin Woo la acercaba a él cada vez más. Sin embargo ella no era capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo, ya no tenía fuerzas ni lucidez para separarse de él y ya no quería hacer lo correcto, solo por ese momento así fueran unos segundos el único pensamiento en su mente era besar al dueño de su corazón.  
Los centímetros se acortaron a milímetros y las respiraciones se volvieron ansiosas por que llegara el momento, los ojos cerrados concentrándose soló en ellos olvidando el lugar que se encontraban y la gente que los observaba: algunos atónitos, otros conmovidos y algunos celosos. La pareja comenzó a sentirse húmeda, más bien mojados... ¡Empapados! un chorro proveniente del suelo se interpuso entre ambos labios sacándolos a ambos del hermoso sueño que se encontraban para darse cuenta de donde estaban, se habían quedado de pie justo sobre una fuente de piso que había comenzado a funcionar empapándolos a ambos. Shin Woo rápidamente tomo a Jazmín de la mano sacándola de los chorros sin servir siendo ya demasiado. El miraba molesto su apariencia empapada y la de su pyeinji mientras que ella no lograba controlar su risa, estaba nerviosa y confundida por aquella escena, estuvo a solo segundos de besar a un chico y fue interrumpida por estar en medio de una fuente, la situación no podría ser más ridícula. El guitarrista al verla reír tan entusiasmada se contagió, de verdad tenía muy mala suerte.

Volvieron a andar tomados mientras salían del parque ya entrada la noche con una ropa totalmente diferente de la cual traían cuando ingresaron, ambos chorreando agua buscaron una tienda en el enorme parque para cambiar su ropa por una seca y así no enfermarse, lamentablemente solo vendían camisetas temáticas y por insistencia de Jazmín ambos compraron la misma como si fuera ropa de pareja. Finalmente ambos andaban de jeans azules, camisetas blancas con un dibujo de una sonrisa y que decía: be happy in everland y sus zapatos lamentablemente solo pudieron cambiarlas por pantuflas.  
- no imagine que odiaras tanto usar ropa de pareja- se burló la extranjera ante el dulce puchero del avergonzado chico.  
- me parecen muy cursi... pero que quede claro que lo hice exclusivamente por que tú me lo pediste de lo contrario jamás lo aria- le aclaró Shin Woo mirándola aun con su puchero, Jazmín no sabía si avergonzarse o reírse ante su rostro. Ambos llegaron al lujoso auto del guitarrista quien primero saco un pollerón del portaequipaje entregándoselo a la extranjera, afortunadamente siempre llevaba alguna chaqueta en caso de que fuera necesaria y en ese momento ya estaba comenzando a refrescar, luego de que Jazmín tratara de negarse finalmente acepto ponerse el pollerón embriagándose por el perfume que emanaba, estaba claro que su profesor personal lo había utilizado en más de alguna ocasión. Shin Woo caballerosamente abrió la puerta del auto para que su compañera subiera- por favor...¿adónde desea ir mi dama?- le pregunto inclinando su cuerpo levemente mientras extendía su mano libre invitándola a ingresar al vehículo  
- al hostal- le respondió rápidamente sorprendiendo al castaño que levanto su vista para encontrarse nuevamente con una expresión seria y triste  
- como desee- le respondió cerrando la puerta después de que ella se terminó de acomodar- ni creas que te dejare ir fácilmente pyeinji.

El camino se sintió más largo de lo normal y aunque el silencio que estuvo presente durante todo el viaje no fue incómodo los hacía sentirse inseguros a ambos. Cuando se estacionaron frente al hostal donde se hospedaba Jazmín quien había reunido el valor y la convicción durante el trayecto tenía la intención de hablar nuevamente con su mejor amigo antes de bajar del auto pero él no se lo permitió, apenas voltio a mirarlo Shin Woo adivinando lo que quería hacer su turista se adelantó bajando del auto, Jazmín lo observo abrir el portaequipajes sacando sus compras mientras se encontraba con su mirada por el retrovisor, suspiro largamente preparándose para lo que había intentado hacer durante todo el día, renunciar al primer chico del que se enamoró.  
- gracias por sacar mis cosas- le dijo la joven al encontrarse con Shin Woo junto al auto  
- de nada... Toma aquí están - las entrego mirándola seriamente adivinando que su amiga no había olvidado aquella estúpida decisión de alejarse de él. Jazmín reviso sus bolsas para sacar de una de ellas un pequeño masetero de color blanco con una pequeña planta envuelta en un papel transparente con una cinta de regalo de color azul, el color favorito del integrante del ANJELL.  
- toma... Es para ti- le dijo Jazmín entregándole el pequeño masetero - como se lo mucho que te gusta el té compre esta planta híbrida, está compuesta por menta y Jazmín- Shin Woo la vio ruborizarse y deseó intentar besarla nuevamente, se estaba volviendo loco... Loco por ella. De pronto esas ganas desaparecieron cuando vio como el rostro de Jazmín se ensombrecía mostrando sufrimiento y un dolor profundo- quería regalarte algo por todo lo que has hecho por mí...quería agradecerte de alguna manera  
- ¡detente ahí!- la interrumpió- ni se te ocurra mencionarme nuevamente esa locura de alejarnos por qué no pienso permitirlo.  
- Yong, por favor... ¿Es que no te das cuentas que estamos cometiendo un error?- le pregunto con sus ojos llorosos, ¿cómo podía mantener su postura si el se lo impedía tan rotundamente?  
- ¿error?... Lo que paso...o... Estuvo- no pudo decir más, Jazmín desvío su mirada evitando la suya, conocía la razón del porque quería alejarse y tenía razón, debía arreglar su situación, Jazmín jamás aceptaría estar con un hombre que estuviese comprometido, conocía bien su personalidad para saberlo y el jamás la deshonraría de esa manera. Se sintió ansioso ahora que conocía los sentimientos de Jazmín hacia y el los suyos propios no quería esperar más- mañana veámonos de nuevo- le ordeno tomando una de sus manos  
- no puedo... Me comprometí a salir con Melissa- se excusó perdiendo sus fuerzas otra vez ante aquellos bellos ojos... Lo amaba... ¿Cómo podía amarlo tanto como para flaquear ante sus propios principios?  
- entonces en la noche- insistió apretando su mano y obligándola a acercarse a él.  
- Yong...no- susurro cerrando sus ojos para evitar rendirse completamente.  
- debo verte mañana... Por favor Jaz...necesito que nos veamos mañana- le suplicó juntando sus frentes tratando de trasmitir sus intenciones sin siquiera decirlos. Jazmín simplemente no pudo más y cedió ante sus propios deseos "sólo una vez más, quiero estar con él solo una vez más" se repitió a sí misma como una mantra. Shin Woo al no obtener una negativa sonrió victorioso besando la frente de su pyeinji cerrando el compromiso del día siguiente- gracias por el regalo, huele a ti... Nos vemos mañana- término de decirle separándose de ella y rápidamente sabiendo a su auto para evitar que ella se arrepintiera. Apenas puso en marcha el auto sintió una punzada en su pecho que reconocía, la había sentido antes solo que no le había prestado atención, no le molesto de hecho estaba feliz al sentirla. Ahora debía arreglar las cosas para poder sentirse libre de estar con la chica que quería, no… amaba. Estaba seguro que ella le correspondía lo vio cuando ella lo reconoció por sobre toda la gente que los separó y lo confirmo cuando la sintió temblar en sus brazos sin rechazar su intento de besarla y ahora era su turno de demostrarle que jamás fue una amiga, era la mujer que estaba esperando, la mujer destinada para que curara su corazón permitiéndole amar nuevamente.


End file.
